naruto : the god of destruction
by Gerista
Summary: bagaimana jadinya jika naruto sang hakaishin alam semesta 10, datang berkunjung ke dunia dxd demi membunuh rasa bosannya di dunianya, berserta angel hinata pelayan sekaligus pembimbingnya... gak pintar bikin summary...(warn : typo, bahasa tidak baku, jelek, amburadul, gaje, god!like naru, god!hinata, ooc!hinata)
1. Chapter 1

**naruto : masashi kishimoto**

 **highschool dxd : ichie ishibumi**

 **WARNING : typo, ooc, bahasa tidak baku, amburadul, semi!canon, god!like naru, god!hina, ooc hinata, strong naru, strong hina,**

 **author baru, dan masih amatir, jadi mohon bimbingan dari author senior? ﾟﾙﾏ**

 **summary : demi memnghilangkan rasa bosannya, naruto sang hakaishin alam semesta 10, mencoba mengunjungi dunia lain yang terdubung dengan alam semestanya, dengan hinata yang di menjaganya. bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka?**

 **naruto hakaishin**

chapter 1

di sebuah planet kecil yang suasannya tampak asri terlihat dua orang berbeda gender sedang duduk santai di sebuah kursi lipat sembari sesekali menyeruput jus yang ada di meja tengah-tengah dari dua orang tersebut. orang pertama adalah seorang pria tampan yang sedang telanjang dada dan memperlihatkan tubuh'nya yang atletis dan berambut kuning emas "(untuk penampilannya kaya beerus tapi celananya berwarna oranye)" serta bermata biru saphire yang terhalang oleh kaca mata hitam milik pria itu. pria tersebut adalah naruto, naruto sendiri adalah dewa penghancur alam semesta 10, dewa penghancur alam semesta 10 berbeda dengan dewa penghancur alam semesta lain yang mana dewa penghancur alam semesta lain hampir menyerupai binatang contohnya berus dan campa dewa penghancur alam semesta 6 dan 7 yang hampir menyerupai kucing. maka dewa penghancur alam semesta 10, menyerupai manusia pada umumnya yang membedakan dengan manusia hanyalah kekuatan dan derajat saja. dan yang kedua adalah wanita berambut perak berkulit biru pucat dan beriris amethys dengan lingkaran cincin cahaya di lehernya, mengenakan pakaian terdiri dari jubah lavender, lapisan baja hitam dengan dekorasi yang sama putih dan oranye berlian, dan selempang merah. dan tak lupa sepatu hak tinggi hitam dengan pertengkaran putih yang melekat di kakinya. hinata sendiri adalah pembimbing sekaligus pelayan dewa penghancur alam semesta 10 a.k.a naruto.

"huuhf, akhir-akhir hidupku penuh dengan rasa bosan"gerutu naruto yang terdengar nada malas

"anda kenapa naruto-sama, beberapa tahun ini saya lihat anda tidak bersemangat sama sekali, apa anda sudah bosan jadi dewa penghancur?"tanya hinata dengan nada bijak

"memang aku bukan bosan menjadi dewa, tapi aku bosan karena hari ini tidak ada planet yang harus ku hancurkan, di alam semesta 10"jawab naruto

selama hidup ratusan juta tahun naruto telah mengunjungi berbagai planet-planet yang ada di 16 alam semesta yang saat ini tersisa 12 saja karena ke enam universal lain telah di hancurkan oleh zeno. di dunia ini pula naruto sering bertemu dengan lawan yang lemah sampai yang terkuat, terakhir dia mendapat lawan yang paling kuat dari ribuan mahluk yang pernah dia lawan yaitu son goku dan vegeta sampai harus menggunakan seluruh kemampuanya yang hampir menghancurkan alam semesta 7 kalau tidak di hentikan oleh hinata dan whis malaikat yang menjaga sang hakaishin berus, dan itu juga yang membuat goku dan vegeta terluka parah, tapi tidak dengan naruto yang hanya tertidur selama 20 tahun, tapi itu sudah 10 tahun yang lalu. dari 10 tahun itulah rasa bosannya mulai muncul karna semua seluk beluk dunia ini sudah di kunjungi.

"kenapa tidak berkunjung saja di alam semesta 11, tempat adik anda menma, naruto-sama?"tanya hinata

nah kalau menma merupakan seorang hakaishin alam semesta 11, yang menyerupai manusia sama seperti naruto, tapi yang membedakan dia dan naruto hanya warna rambut dan sifat mereka, kalau naruto berambut kuning, menma berambut hitam legam, dan kalau naruto bersifat kekanak-kanakan serta mudah bosan, makan menma sebaliknya, tapi mereka tidak pernah bermusuhan seperti hakaishin alam semesta lain,

"ck, aku sudah bosan ke tempat menma, lagian aku saat ini lagi malas berpergian"balas naruto yang saat ini mulai memejamkan matanya.

tiba-tiba matanya terbuka lebar dan menoleh kearah hinata "neh, hinata, kau pernah bilang kalau di tiap alam semesta ada dimensi lain yang saling berhubungan bukan,?"tanya naruto dengan wajah seperti orang baru dapat warisan 10 miliar

"iya naruto-sama, tiap universal terdapat 1 dimensi dimana itu akan menuju ke dunia lain, memang kenapa anda bertanya seperti itu?"tanya hinata dengan wajah penasaran

naruto'pun tersenyum mendengarkan pertanyaan hinata, hinata yang tahu maksud naruto'pun kaget

"jangan-jangan anda mau ke dunia itu naruto-sama?"

masih dengan wajah tersenyum naruto'pun berkata"iya, dari pada aku mati kebosanan di sini, lebih baik kita mencari tahu seperti apa dunia yang terhubung dengan universal kita"

hinata tampak berpikir beberapa saat sampai dia pun mengehela nafas dan bertanya"hmmm. baiklah, tapi baimana dengan tugas anda di sini naruto-sama, apa anda mau zeno-sama marah kalau anda ketahuan pergi dari tugas?

hinata tau tidak ada gunanya membantah perintah tuannya lantaran dia tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya naruto.

naruto'pun diam beberapa saat kemudian berkata"kita tinggal menghancurkan planet dengan bantuan bola kristalmu itu hinata dari dunia yang akan kita kunjungi. ditambah aku hanya tidur 10 tahun yang seharusnya 70 tahun, maka di pastikan kita masih bisa bersantai di dunia itu"

"baiklah, kapan kita akan berangkat naruto-sama?

"kapan lagi kalau bukan sekarang?!"tanya naruto sekaligus perintah diikuti naruto dan hinata yang mulai berdiri dari kursi santai taklupa naruto menghabiskan jus yang ada di meja.

hinata'pun segera mengetukan tongkatnya ke tanah dan perlahan mulai terbukalah gerbang dimensi di depan mereka,

hinata menoleh ke arah naruto

"apa anda siapa naruto-sama?"tanya hinata, di ikuti dengan anggukan naruto

mereka'pun mulai masuk ke gerbang dimensi tersebut yang menyerupai pintu

di sebuah celah dimensi berwarna ungu nampak seekor naga raksasa sebesar gunung tengah berenang-renang dengan damai, tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah pintu berwarna hitam dan keluarlah dua orang berbeda gender dari pintu tersebut, orang pertama seorang pria bersurai pirang dan yang kedua wanita bersurai indigo yang ternyata adalah naruto dan hinata yang telah sampai di celah dimensi.

"apa kau yakin ini dunia yang kita tuju hinata, kulihat disini tidak ada apa-apa selain hanya tanah yang gersang?"tanya naruto dengan ekspresi bingung atau lebih detail nya bodoh

hinata yang tengah melihat-lihat tempat itu pun menjawab"bukan naruto-sama, tapi sekarang kita ada di celah dimensi penghubung antara dunia kita dan dunia lain itu naruto-sama"jawab hinata

" **siapa kalian?mau apa kalian? aku tidak merasakan aura manusia, da-tenshi, tenshi, atau akuma pada kalian**?"tanya naga raksasa a.k.a great red dengan suara berat.

naruto yang mendengar sebuah suara yang terasa berat segera menengok ke asal suara tersebut. dan terlihatlah kepala naga raksasa berwarna merah dengan tanduk diujung atas mulut, tengah menatap intens kearahnya,

naruto pun membatin 'ternyata celah dimensi ini ada penjaganya, terlebih seekor naga'

selesai dengan pikirannya naruto menjawab "woy, kalau mau bertanya itu satu-satu dong!"ucap naruto dengan nada yang terdengar santai sembari satu tangan di belakang pinggang, tanpa ada rasa takut akan sosok yang berbicara dengannya

'dari cara dia berbicara kurasa dia bukan orang biasa'batin great red dengan posisi waspada

"naruto-sama saya rasa dia penjaga celah dimensi ini"ucap hinata tenang tanpa melihat kearah naruto

"ya, aku sudah tahu, tapi aku akan mencoba bertarung dengannya"balas naruto dengan menyeringai

"naga merah kurasa kau sangat kuat, boleh aku bertarung denganmu?"tanya naruto yang masih memperhatikan seringainya

 **"baiklah kalau kau menang aku akang membiarkan kalian lolos dari sini, tapi kalau kalian kalah aku akan membunuh kalian"** ucap great red yang mulai menyemburkan api merah berkapasitas besar dari mulutnya

"hey, aku belum siap,!"teriak naruto cukup kaget dan langsung terbang menghindari api tersebut.

great red yang melihat api merahnya di hindari oleh naruto dengan mudah, mulai menaikan intensitas apinya lebih banyak dan menyemburkan lagi pada naruto, melihat api yang lebih besar dari api pertama naruto tak tinggal diam, dengan mengumpulkan bola sebesar bola kasti dengan campuran energi positif dan negatif naruto melepaskan bola tersebut kearah bola api yang menuju kearahnya.

"bijuudama"

kabooooom

dan ledakan dasyat'pun terjadi di celah dimensi itu menyebabkan gelombang hebat sehingga menggetarkan celah dimensi. sementara hinata melindungi dirinya dari ledakan tersebut dengan kekkai transparan buatannya.

"sepertinya naruto-sama mendapat lawan yang seimbang"lirih hinata di dalam kekkai transparan yang tengah memperhatikan pertarungan antara dua eksistensi terkuat di dunia mereka masing masing

great red cukup kaget dengan bola yang barusan di keluarkan naruto.

naruto yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam, dia pun terbang dengan cepat kearah great red dan menendang wajah naga itu dengan sangat kuat, great red yang masih kaget tidak sempat menghindar malah terkena tendangan super naruto, membuat great red terpental puluhan meter kebelakang menyebabkan kawah yang cukup luas di tempat great red terpental

naruto tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya itu berkata "ops, maaf terlalu keras aku menendangmu naga merah"

abu yang berterbangan di dekat great red mulai menipis dan memperlihatkan great red yang sudah bangun dari jatuhnya sudah merubah wujudnya menjadi seorang pria bersurai merah memakai yukkata putih polos

"tendanganmu lumayan keras juga bocah"ucap great red yang tengah membersihkan yukata putihnya

"terserah, tapi bagaimana dengan yang ini?"ucap naruto yang terbang kembali dengan kecepatan dewa kearah great red,

great red yang melihat ada yang menuju kearahnya tak tinggal diam mulai maju kearah naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi yang menyamai kecepatan naruto,

jual beli serangan terjadi di antara mereka yang hanya menyisakan kilatan kuning dan merah, setelah menyelesaikan pukulan terakhir. nampak naruto dan great red terengah-rengah dengan nafas memburu sambil menyeka keringat yang ada di kening mereka.

"ini sangat menarik, baru kali ini aku dapat lawan yang seimbang denganku setelah pertarunganku dengan goku dan vegeta, mulai sekarang aku akan serius"ucap naruto yang kini di tubuhnya terselimuti aura berwarna kuning

sementara great red sudah sembuh dari kaget, kembali kaget melihat aura itu, tapi dia tidak merasakan apa-apa

'sebenarnya siapa dia?aku tidak merasakan kekuatanya, tapi sepertinya kukuatannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat, aku harus hati-hati'batim great red yang sudah sembuh dari rasa kagetnya seraya berkata"kau kira cuma kau yang bisa meningkatkan kemampuanmu bocah"balas great red yang kini di tubuhnya mulai terselimuti aura merah pekat pertanda kekuatannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat

selesai mengeluarkan ki, mereka berdua langsung malaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, bersiap mengadukan pukulan mereka masing-masing

namun sebelum pukulan mereka bertemu ada sebuah tongkat muncul tiba-tiba menahan kedua pukulan tersebut, sehingga baik naruto maupun great red gagal mengadu pukulan mereka.

naruto yang mengetahui siapa yang mengganggu pertarungannya'pun berdecak kesal,

"tck, kenapa kau menahan pukulanku hinata? kau taukan rasa bosanku sudah mulai berkurang melawan naga merah itu, tapi kau menahannya"gerutu naruto dengan wajah kesal sambil menunjuk ke arah great red.

"kenapa kau menahan kami nona?padahal jika kau tak menahannya paling dia sudah mati"protes great red dengan nada tak kalah kesal

dengan nada datar hinata menjawab

"naruto-sama, great red-san tolong hentikan jika di lanjutkan celah dimensi ini beserta alam semesta ini akan hancur"

great red sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan hinata karena dampak dari pertarungannya dengan naruto bisa berdampak kehancuran alam semesta. sebenrnya dia tidak ingin mempercayai omongan hinata, tapi jelas-jelas dilihat dari wajah wanita ini tak ada kebohongan yang tersirat, pertanda jika wanita berambut perak di depannya tidak sedang bercanda,

bahkan dulu pertarungannya dengan ophis sang infinity dragon hanya menyebabkan retaknya celah dimensi ini

'sebenarnya siapa mereka? dan sampai dimana batas kekuatan bocah ini'batin great red melihat kearah naruto dan hinata yang saat ini menaruh tangan kanan mereka di belakang pinggang "(oh, seandainya dia tau jika naruto sudah berumur jutaan tahun, mungkin dia tidak akan memanggil nya bocah)"

"huuuuhf, baiklah, padahal aku sudah mulai serius tadi melawannya"ucap naruto yang saat ini tubuhnya sudah tidak di selimuti aura kuning

"siapa kalian sebenarnya? dari yang kulihat kalian bukan berasal dari dunia ini?"tanya great red sudah mulai tenang tak memperdulikan ucapan naruto

naruto dan hinata menoleh ke arah great red

"perkenalkan, namaku hinata seorang pembimbing sekaligus guru dari naruto-sama, naruto-sama sendiri adalah dewa penghancur alam semesta 10. dan kami memang berdua memang bukan dari dunia ini. lebih tepatnya kami berasal dari dunia lain."ungkap hinata sambil membungkuk

great yang mendengar itupun kembali kaget pasalnya yang bertarung dengannya tadi adalah dewa, terlebih pria berambut kuning ini adalah dewa penghancur yang mana kekuatannya pasti bisa meratakan seluruh alam, tapi yang paling membuat dia kaget adalah adalah wanita di samping naruto yang mengatakan dia adalah guru dari sang hakaishin, itu manandakan wanita bersurai perak ini lebih kuat dari naruto. seperti itulah kira-kira isi pikiran sang pemegang gelar apocalypse dragon tersebut.

"dan apa maksud kalian datang ke dunia ini?"tanya great red memandang tajam kearah dua orang di depannya setelah sehabis berkutak dengan dengan pikirannya.

naruto yang tak terpengaruh dari tatapan great red menjelaskan semua mulai dari dunia beserta alam semestanya dan rasa bosannya serta tak lupa menjelaskan tujuannya mengunjungi dunia ini untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya, great red pun mengangguk" pertanda dia mengerti dengan maksud perkataan naruto.

"baiklah, aku akan membiarkan kalian mengunjungi duniaku, tapi jika kalian membuat kerusakan di dunia ini, maka aku tak akan segan" membunuh kalian"kata great red dingin dengan menaikan aura di tubuhnya

"ma ma ma, kami tidak akan mengacaukan dunia mu ini naga merah, lagian aku datang kemari cuman mau berlibur,..."ucap naruto yang tak terpengaruh dengan nada dingin great red.

kemudian dia melanjutkan "tapi jika mahluk duniamu mengganggu liburanku di sini, maka jangan salahkan aku kalau duniamu aku hancurkan!"ucap naruto dengan nada yang terkesan dingin.

"baiklah, aku pegang omonganmu"

"hinata, ayo kita keluar dari sini!, tapi sebelum itu rubah penampilanmu!"

"haik"

setelah merubah penampilannya tampak penampilannya tidak banyak berubah. yang berubah hanyalah kulit yang sebelumnya dari biru pucat kini tampak putih mulus tanpa cacat bak super model asal amerika, lalu rambut yang sebelumnya berwarna perak, sekarang berganti menjadi warna indigo yang tergerai lurus, beserta lingkarang cayaha di lehernya telah mengilang. lalu hinata mengetukan tongkatnya ketanah dan munculah sebuah pintu dari ketiadaan yang berwarna hitam. setelah pintu itu terbuka mereka'pun mulai melangkah masuk kedalam pintu tersebut.

'semoga saja pemuda tadi tidak berbohong, akan sangat berbahaya jika mereka menjadi menjadi musuh 'batin great red yang sudah kembali ke bentuk naga dan mulai terbang untuk melakukan ritualnya

sementara itu tiba-tiba dari langit muncul sebuah pintu berwarna hitam dari ketiadaan, dan dari pintu itu keluar dua orang berbeda gender, pertama seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang yang tidak memakai baju dan hanya memakai celana (kayak penampilan berus tapi celananya berwarna orange) serta memakai sepatu aladin.

yang kedua adalah seorang wanita cantik bersurai indigo bermata amethys berdiri di samping orang pertama, mereka adalah naruto dan hinata yang baru sampai dari celah dimensi setelah bertarung dengan great red,

naruto yang sudah keluar dari pintu tersebut cukup kaget setelah melihat dunia tujuannya.

"apa kau yakin ini dunia yang akan kita kunjungi?"


	2. Chapter 2

**highschool dxd : ichie ishibumi**

 **WARNING : typo, ooc, bahasa tidak baku, amburadul, semi!canon, god!like naru, god!hina, ooc hinata, strong naru, strong hina,**

 **author baru, dan masih amatir, jadi mohon bimbingan dari author senior? ﾟﾙﾏ**

 **summary : demi memnghilangkan rasa bosannya, naruto sang hakaishin alam semesta 10, mencoba mengunjungi dunia lain yang terdubung dengan alam semestanya, dengan hinata yang di menjaganya. bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka?**

 **naruto hakaishin**

apa kau yakin ini dunia yang akan kita tuju?tanya naruto cukup kaget, yang tengah meperhatikan dari atas sembari satu tangan di belakan pinggang

setelah diam beberapa detik hinata menjawap tanpa menoleh ke arah naruto "iya, ini dunia yang kita tuju!, tapi ini bukan planet tempat biasa manusia tinggal"

"kurasa juga bergitu! karna tidak mungkin manusia biasa punya sayap kelelawar seperti mereka, sepertinya mereka iblis!"

yap benar, sekarang mereka bukan ada di dunia manusia tapi saat ini mereka ada di underworl, tempat para iblis tinggal. dan apa yang membuat naruto kaget? alasannya saat ini underworld tengah terjadi civil war antara 2 kubu. kubu pertama adalah para pengikut old-satan di mana pengikutnya para iblis yang tidak puas dengan hasil great war dulu, serta berencana membentuk ulang great war jilid 2. tapi itu tidak semudah yang mereka kira sebab 1/3 dari fraksi iblis di underworld tersebut tidak setuju dengan terjadinya ulang great war, bukan tanpa alasan mereka menentang keras kebijakan para pemimpin mereka, karena saat great war dulu fraksi iblis banyak mengalami kerugian besar. dan di antara 1/3 iblis tersebut ada lima iblis yang paling bersikeras dengan terjadinya great war, sehingga mereka berlima mengumpulkan iblis yang menentang kebijakan para maou, dan membentuk satu pasukan pemberontak untuk melawan para maou old-satan. lima iblis itu diantaranya pria berambut crimson dengan poni di samping kanan kiri wajahnya yap, dialah sirzechs gremory prodigy dari klan gremory. lalu yang kedua adalah pria berambut hijau, beriris violet, dialah si jenius ajuka astaroth, kemudia ketiga adalah pria jakun berkepala botak serta memiliki jenggot di dagunya atau bisa di panggil falbium glasya-labolas, dan yang keempat adalah seorang iblis cantik bertubuh mungil bersurai hitam panjang di ikat ekor kembar serta beriris ungu, dialah serafall sitri heirs dari klan sitri, serta yang terakhir juga adalah seorang wanita cantik bersurai perak dan mata berwarna perak pula bernama grayfia lucifuge. mereka berlima adalah pemimpin pasukan pemberontak, sekaligus juga di kubu yang kedua.

sekarang kita beralih lagi ke tempat naruto dan hinata yang masih asyik mengamati bertempuran berat sebelah itu, namun tiba-tiba di kejutkan oleh emoat demonic power yang cukup besar dengan simbol sihir aneh menghiasi demonic power tersebut menuju kearah mereka, tetapi sebelum ke empat demonic power itu menyentuh mereka terlebih dahulu, hinata dengan sigap menciptakan kekkai transaparan menggunakan tongkatnya.

 **kaboooooom**

 **kaboooooom**

 **kaboooooom**

 **kaboooooom**

dan terjadilah ledakan dasyat yang di area sekitar naruto dan hinata berdiri melayang

sementara naruto yang ada di dalam kekkai sangat kesal dengan siapa yang berani menyerang mereka.

"wooooy, siapa yang tadi berani menyerang kami?"teriak naruto sembari besedekap dada. ya, biarpun dominic power tadi tidak mengenainya tapi tetap saja dia sangat kesal.

beberapa menit sebelum demonic power tadi mengenai naruto dan hinata

di sisi lain lima jendral pasukan pemberontak menggertakan gigi mereka dengan kuat di sertai keringat di pelipis mereka, bukan keringat dingin karena takut tapi keringat pertanda menahan amarah yang hampir sampai batas kewajaran, dan di depan mereka empat iblis yang menyandang gelar maou tengah menatap mereka berlima dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"hosh..bagaimana ini? hosh..aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi, hosh..di tambah pasukan kita sekarang tidak lebih dari dua ribu hohs..hosh"kata pria berambut crimson bernama sirzechs dengan nafas tersengal-sengal

"hosh..hosh..aku juga sudah tidak bisa bertarung lagi,hohs..tenagaku sudah habis hohs"balas pria berambut hijau a.k.a ajuka yang juga sudah terdengar lelah

serafall melihat ke arah shirzechs dan ajuka "KAU KIRA AKU TIDAK LELAH DENGAN PERANG INI HAH? SIREZECH, AJUKA? TAPI DEMI GENERASI MUDA AGAR TIDAK MERASAKAN KEJAMNYA GREAT WAR, AKU AKAN TETAP BERJUANG WALAU KAKI TANGAN DAN LEHERKU PUTUSPUN, AKU AKAN TETAP BERUSAHA!"teriak serafall kearah sirzechs dan ajuka dengan nada kecewa bercampur marah akan keluhan dua sahabat seperjuangannya

sirzechs dan ajuka yang mendengar perkataan serafall mulai menyesal akan perkataan mereka tadi, tetapi beda dengan grayfia dan falbium yang ada di samping kiri sera memandang takjub kearahnya, siapa sangka sera yang biasa bersikap alay dan nyetrik bisa befikir berbicara dewasa seperti tadi.

rezevin yang tengah menonton drama tersebut tersenyum meremehkan seraya berkata"apa kalian sudah putus asa? sampai berkelahi seperti anak-anak?"

"tak kusangka sera, kau yang biasa bersikap nyetrik bisa berbicara bisa berkata seperti itu, mungkin setelah kau mati, adikmu yang manis itu bisa ku jadikan prajuritku nanti"ucap katerea dengan seringai sombongnya

serafall yang sudah tau pemilik suara itu'pun mengepalkan tangannya sangat kuat sampai-sampai kuku tangannya memutih.

"keparat kau katerea! kalau kau sampai melakukan itu, aku akan membunuhmu bagaimanapun caranya"balas serafall dengan nada menahan murka, semua tau jika serafall sangat menyayangi adik perempuannya yang masih berumur 2 tahub, bahkan lebih dari dirinya sendiri

grayfia yang sedari tadi diam, segera segera memegang bahu serafall sembari berkata"serafall-san tolong tenanglah!, dia hanya memancing emosimu saja, supaya dia dapat menyerangmu dengan mudah"

"grayfia benar serafall! jangan termakan omonongannya, kau harus tetap siaga, dia tidak mungkin bisa menyentuh adikmu jika kau tetap tenang"tambah falbium tersenyum ke arah serafall.

serafall tersenyum akan saran grayfia dan falbium "kalian benar! terima kasih grayfia-san falbium, "ucap serafall yang kini kembali tenang.

mereka berempat ikut tersenyum mendengarkan perkataan serafall yang sudah kembali mengontrol emosinya. tapi tak bertahan lama ketika terdengan suara tawa dari arah depan mereka.

"hahahaha, apa sudah selesai aktingnya?, sekarang waktunya kami membunuh kalian berempat, tenang saja ini tidak akan sakit kok."ucap remeh pria bermbut coklat yang sebelah matanya tertutup rambut a.k.a salbha beelzebub dengan demonic power warna hijau diikuti rezevin, katerea, creuserey yang sudah siap dengan demonic power mereka masing-masing bejumlah empat buah dengan warna berbeda-beda

"heh! dengan ini tamatlah riwayat kalian"ucap rezevin sembari melepaskan demonic power nya diikuti ke tiga rekannya

'sial, tenagaku hanya sanggup menangkis satu kali, setelah ini staminaku benar-benar habis'batin mereka berlima sembari menciptakan barrier untuk menahan serangan yang menuju mereka.

 **kaboooom**

 **kaboooom**

 **kaboooom**

 **kaboooom**

serangan tersebut berhasil berhasil di tangkis ke atas oleh sirzech dkk, setelah berhasil menangkis serangang tersebut, nampak sirzech, ajuka, falbium, sera, dan grayfia jatuh merangkap dengan nafas terengah-engah menandakan jika energi mereka sudah sampai ke titik nol.

"wah wah, hebat, ternyata kalian masih sangup menahan seragangan gabungan kami..?"ucap rezevin dengan wajah yang di buat kaget lalu menjutkan "bagaimana kalau yang ini?"tambah rezevin dengan demonic power yang lebih besar dari yang pertama

'apa cuman sampai disini pengorbanan kami? tidak bisa meneruskan impian para pejuang yang telah gugur'batin grayfia, ajuka, dan falbium

'sial, tenagaku sudah habis, apa ini akhir dari perjuanganku?, jaga dirimu baik-baik rias/son-tan'batin sirzech dan serafall yang sudah siap dan mulai menutup matanya

tapi sebelum rezevin melepaskan demonic power kearah sirzechs dan kawan-kawan, terdengar suara teriakan berasal dari atas kepala sirzechs, sontak sirzechs, ajuka, falbium, sera dan grayfia kembali membuka mata mereka menengok keasal suara tersebut dengan heran, tapi tidak dengan rezevin yang kaget bercampur marah

kaget melihat naruto dan hinata yang muncul tiba-tiba, dan marah kerna teriakan naruto menyebabkan serangannya gagal

'sejak kapan mereka di atas?aku tidak merasakan aura ketiga fraksi, dan manusia dari mereka'inner sirzechs dkk

"siapa kau? berani-berani nya kalian berdua mengganggu acara kami berdua!"tanya rezevin yang terdengar marah

"kami bukan siapa-siapa!"balas naruto tenang sembari mengorek telinganya.

rezevin melihat naruto mengorek telinganya mengapalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, pasalnya pemuda pirang tersebut secara tidak langsung telah menghinanya.

"naruto-sama kurasa anda telah membuat dia marah"ucap hinata yang berdiri di samping naruto

"biarkan saja! selama dia tidak menggangguku, aku tidak akan ikut campur dengan mereka"balas naruto pada hinata

mendengar jawaban naruto, rezevin sangat murka dan mulai menciptakan demonic power nya kembali"hey kau mahluk rendahan!, kau telah menghinaku, maka kau akan menerima akibatnya"ucap rezevin dengan mengangkat tangannya ke atas siap melepaskan demonic power tersebut, tapi sebelum demonic power itu di lepaskan, rezevin terpental jauh beberapa puluh meter ke belakan karena sebuah tendangan yang cukup kuat menghantam wajahnya.

sontak ke tiga yondai maou dan kelima jendral pasukan pemberontak shock dengan kemunculan naruto, padahal pemuda itu jelas-jelas tadi ada di atas mereka.

'cepat sekali gerakannya,?'itulah isi pikiran mereka masing-masing yang melihat serangan tadi

naruto yang sudah selesai dengan tugasnya menatap datar ke tempat rezevin seraya berkata"sebenarnya aku tidak mau ikut campur dengan masalah kalian, tapi karena kau telah menghinaku, maka aku akan membunuhmu"

sementara di tempat sirzechs, ajuka,falbium, sera, dan grayfia yang sudah mulai berdiri kembali, tiba-tiba kedatangan seorang wanita cantik berambut indigo yang tengah membelakangi sembari memegang tongkat setinggi telinga wanita tersebut

"yare yare, naruto-sama keliatannya sangat marah dengan ucapan pria tadi"ucap hinata sembari menggelengkan kepala.

kelima iblis yang mendengar perkataan hinata menoleh ke arahnya dan mulai siaga seraya bertanya

"siapa kalian? bagaimana kalian bisa datang kemari?"tanya serafall dengan posisi siap bertarung, ke empat rekan iblisnya hanya menganggukan kepala mereka tanya setuju.

tanpa melepas menengok kebelakang hinata menjawab santai"kami bukan siapa-siapa! dan kenapa kami bisa disini, karena kami tidak sengaja datang ke tempat ini"

mereka yang mendengar jawaban hinata geram karena tidak puas.

"HEY, JAWAB YANG BENAR! SIAPA KALIAN?"teriak grayfia marah

"yare-yare, dari pada kalian marah, lebih baik perhatikan naruto-sama yang sedang marah"jawab hinata datar

sontak mereka mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke depan tempat pria bernama naruto

sekarang naruto tengah beridiri santai dengan satu tangan di belakang pinggang sambil menatap datar kearah tiga yondai maou yang masih berdiri siaga.

rezevin yang sudah bangun dari jatuhnya menggertakan giginya, tampak abu di sekitarnya sudah berkurang, dan memperlihatkan pakaiannya banyak robek.

"KUBUNUH KAU MAHLUK RENDAHAN"teriak rezevin murka dan mulai menyerang naruto dengan sangat cepat sampai-sampai menerbangkan abu di tempat yang di lewatinya.

tanpa menoleh ke arah rezevin, jari telunjuknya terangkat dan menahan pukulan rezevin dengan mudah, tapi tidak dengan tanah di sekitar tempat naruto berdiri yang menyebabakn keretakan besar hingga menyebabkan tanah itu turun ke bawah.

para iblis yang masih tersisa maupun pempimpin mereka, terlebih yondai maou sangat shock karena pukulan rezevin livan lucifer, iblis terkuat underworld hanya di tahan dengan satu jari telunjunk.

'm-m-mustahil, h-h-hanya d-d-dengan satu jari dia bisa menahan pukulan lucifer-sama? siapa dia sebenarnya?'batin mereka mulai mundur satu langkah tak terkecuali shirzecs dkk

tapi dari semua itu, rezevin lah yang paling shock, dan mulai mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang "b-b-bagaimana bisa kau menahannya? siapa kau sebarnya?"tanya rezevin kaget perlahan tangannya bergetar pertanda rezevin mulai takut akan sosok pemuda di depannya.

naruto menoleh serta menatap datar kearah maou lucifer tersebut "siapa kau? dari mana kau berasal? itulah pertanyaan baru-baru ini sering ku dengar!.."ucap naruto yang masih dengan nada naruto melanjutkan "kau tau? yang paling ku benci di dunia ini adalah, orang yang sering memandang rendah orang lain, merasa dirinya yang paling tinggi derajatnya! tapi karna sebentar lagi kau akan mati aku akan memperkenalkan diri dulu. namaku naruto,. hakaishin atau dewa penghancur alam semesta 10"ucap naruto dan mulai mengarahkan jari telunjuk tangan kirinya ke arah rezevin, perlahan di jari telunjuknya mulai muncul bola energi sebesar bola golf berwarna biru serta sebuah cincin mengintari bola tersebut.

para iblis yang mendengar ungkapan naruto bingun, takjub, serta melebarkan mata. bingun karena baru mendengar ada yang namanya alam semesta 10, kaget karna yang bertarung dengan salah satu pemimpin underworld adalah dewa penghancur, dan takjub akan bola biru tersebut. yah, walau cuman kecil tapi mereka merasa akan dampak dari kerusakan bola tersebut sangat besar.

naruto pun melepaskan bola energi buatannya tepat ke wajah rezevin.

rezevin yang tidak sempat menghindar akhirnya terkena telak serangan naruto. perlahan bola energi itu masuk ke dalam kepalanya dan seketika.

 **duuaaaaar**

terjadilah ledakan cukup keras dan mementalkan pasukan serta ke tiga yondai maou yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat rezevin dan naruto.

beberapa saat sebelum bola energi itu meledak.

di sisi hinata, mereka para pemimpin kubu pemberontak membelalakan mata mereka sebab pukulan rezevin hanya di tahan dengan oleh naruto menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"h-h-hanya d-d-dengan telunjuk, d-d-dia bisa menahan serangan dari rezevin?"ucap shirzechs dengan suara terbata-bata.

ajuka tanpa menoleh kearah shirzechs hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya saja, seolah-olah bibirnya sedang dikunci rapat. begitu juga ke tiga rekan iblis mereka hanya bisa diam.

"sebenar...". "b-b-bagaimana bisa kau menahannya? siapa kau sebernanya?"ucapan falbium terpotong karena ada sebuah suara yang masuh ke gendang telinganya.

"siapa kau? dari mana kau berasal? itulah pertanyaan baru-baru ini sering ku dengar!.."

"kau tau? yang paling ku benci di dunia ini adalah, orang yang sering memandang rendah orang lain, merasa dirinya yang paling tinggi derajatnya! tapi karna sebentar lagi kau akan mati aku akan memperkenalkan diri dulu. namaku naruto,. hakaishin atau dewa penghancur alam semesta 10"

sebenrnya mereka tidak ingin percaya omongan pria yang mengaku dewa tersebut, namun

 **duaaarrrr**

untung mereka terlindungi dari kekai transparan berbentuk setengah lingkarang, sehingga mereka tidak terkena efek dari ledakan dasyat tadi, melihat kesana sini siapa yang melindungi mereka, dan kini mereka tau jika kekai ini buatan dari wanita indigo yang ada di depan mereka. dan hasil dari ledakan itu membuat mereka mulai percaya akan sosok dewa yang baru saja menghancurkan rezevin.

seolah sedang tidak terjadi perang ajuka buka suara

"an-o. k-kurasa kalian bukan dari dunia ini?"tanya ajuka dengan nada takut pada wanita di depannya

hinata menggerakan sedikit kepalanya ke belakan "santai saja!, kami memang bukan dari dunia ini, lebih jelasnya kami dari dunia lain,"ucap hinata dengan senyuman tipis di bibir kecilnya

"kalau kalian dari dunia lain? mau apa kau ke dunia kami"tanya shirzechs yang sudah terdengar tenang, dia berpikir wanita di depannya ini tidak jahat, karena kalau wanita ini jahat tidak mungkin dia melindungi mereka.

hinata pun menjelaskan dari A sampai Z tujuannya berkunjung kemari tak lupa menjelaskan mereka bertemu dengan great red di celah dimensi, sontak mereka melebarkan sesaat, tapi karena mereka sudah tau siapa sebenarnya naruto, mereka hanya diam sembari menganggu-ngangguk tanda mengerti.

"dan kenapa bisa ada perang saudara di ras kalian?"tanya hinata

kemudia mereka pun juga menjelaskan dari A sampi Z, sebab-sebab terjadinya civil war di underworld.

kembali ke tempat naruto sekarang.

setelah ledakan terjadi, terlihat naruto masih berdiri tegak tanpa tergores luka sedikit pun. kemudian dia melihat para yondai maou beserta pasukannya sudah berdiri dengan keadaan masih bisa di katakan baik.

'sial, serangnnya kuat sekali'batin para yondai maou serempak

"KAU! kau apakan teman kami mah...uhk"ucapan shalba terpotong dengan serangan dadakan super kuat yang menghantam dadanya dan mementalkan salbha,

yondai maou yang tinggal dua pun tampak marah dengan kejadian tersebut, tak perduli lawan mereka dewa sekaligus, siapa yang berani merendahkan mereka tetap akan mereka musnahkan.

"kalian jangan diam saja! cepat gabungkan demonic power kalian dan hancurkan dewa rendahan itu"ucap katerea yang mulai membuat demonic power di ikuti creuseerey dan para pasukannya lalu mereka mecinptakan demonic power berjumlah ribuan tersebut ke arah naruto.

 **glek**

"a-apakah orang itu bisa menghindari d-demonic power sebesar itu"ucap salah satu pasukan yang ada di devisi shirzechs menelan ludah

"bagaiamana ini? dia bisa mati jika terkena serangan sebanyak itu"ucap shirzechs yang melebarkan matanya akan serangan gabungan tersebut

"HEY? KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBANTU TEMANMU, DIA BISA TEWA..." sebelum grayfia menyelesaikan teriakannya, hinata lebih dulu memotongnya "yare yare, kenapa kalian yang panik? naruto-sama saja keliahatan tenang-tenang saja"ucap hinata tenang sembari satu tangan yang bebas dibelakang punggung tanpa melihat ke arah grayfia.

merekapun hanya bisa bungkam setelah mendengar ucapan hinata.

dengan seringai jahatnya katerea berkata"hahahaha! dengan serangan gabungan kami yang berjumlah ribuan kau tidak akan selamat dewa rendahan"

salbha yang sudah bangun dari jatuhnya ikut membuat demonic powernya yang sama besarnya dengan rekannya yang tersisa dua iblis.

"kau akan mati mahluk rendahan"

"tamatlah riwayatmu"

dan merekapun melepaskan ribuan demonic power itu ke tempat naruto, sementara naruto sendiri menatap serangan itu dengan wajah datar dangan satu tangan di belakang pinggang.

 **KAAABOOOOOMM**

shalba yang menyeringai "hahaha, ini kah yang di namakan dewa?"

"kau tau? itu akibatnya menantang kami"ucap katerea dengan sombongnya.

sementara itu di tempat hinata, mereka memandang tak percaya akan sosok dewa yang mati dengan serangan gabungan tadi minus hinata tetap datar.

"d-d-dia mati?"tanya shirzech dengan nada shock dan di balas gelengan yang lainnya pertanda tidak tau

disisi katerea mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke arah hinata dan lainnya berkata

"kalian selanjut.."

tiba tiba terdengar suara dari arah tempat naruto berdiri.

"apa hanya itu serangan kalian? bagiku serangan tadi hanya membuat badanku gatal"kata naruto yang tidak merubah posisinya.

dan para iblis yang melihat itu melebarkan mata.

"d-d-dia tidak teluka sama sekali"

"dia benar-benar dewa"

"tamatlah kita"

ucap para iblis yang kini mulai bergetar ketakutan

di sisi yondai maou membelalakan mata dengan tangan mulai bergetar, tak menyangka serangan terkuat mereka tidak mengorehkan luka sedikitpun di tubuh mereka.

"ba-ba-bagaimana kau bisa selamat dari serangan terkuat kami?"ucap katerea terbata-bata, sementara ke dua rekannya hanya diam tidak mampu berbicara lagi.

di sisi lain, tempat hinata, mereka juga tak kalah shock dengan kejadian barusan.

"dia benar dewa penghancur"shirzechs berkata, ajuka dan falbium hanya mengangguk dengan mulut terbuka, minus grayfia dan serafall yang menatap naruto dengan berbinar-binar

"sa-sa-sampai mana batas kekuatannya?"tanya ajuka

mendengar pertanyaan ajuka, hinata menjawab,

"akan aku beritahu sampai mana batas kekuatan naruto-sama. kalau naruto-sama mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya, dia bisa menghancurkan alam semesta kalian dengan mudah"

"kau percaya ini grayfia-san, sera?"tambah falbium

"tak kusangka dia begitu keren"ucap grayfia dengan wajah merona, tak menghiraukan pertanyaan falbium, sontak ke shirzech, ajuka, serta falbium menatap sweatdrop. sebab grayfia yang di kenal berwajah datar sedatar triplek bisa berkata seperti itu

"kyaaa, dewa itu keren sekali"sekali lagi ketiga pria tadi menatap grayfia beralih ke serafall yang tengah menjerit-jerit girang sambil lompat-lompat.

sementara di sisi naruto,

"hey! kenapa kalian diam saja? tidak ada yang lebih besar lagi"kata naruto sedikit angkuh.

permintaan naruto di balas dengan mundur nya beberapa langkah ke belakang, yondai maou beserta pasukannya,

"kalau kalian tidak mau menyerang, biar aku saja"lanjut naruto yang mengarahkan keempat jari terlunjuknya ke arah yondai maou dan pasukan mereka. dan terciptalah empat bola biru sebesar bola kasi dari empat telunjuknya.

lalu naruto melepaskan ke empat bola dari telunjuknya dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah maou beserta pasukannya. otomatis mereka menciptakan pelindung kekai raksasa untuk menahan serangan itu, dan

 **KAABOOOOOOOOOM**

terciptalah ledakan sangat dasyat terjadi, kekai yang melindungi para maou dan pengikutnya hancur tak tersisa, sedangkan para pasukan semuanya mati dan perlahan menjadi abu. kini yang tersisa dari ledakan itu hanyalah katerea, salbha, dan creuseerey yang kondiri mereka sangat parah, bahkan berdiri saja mereka susah. sementara kelima iblis yang di tempat hinata baik-baik saja, sebab kekai buatan hinata cukup kuat untuk menahan serangan tersebut.

"s-sekali lagi aku di buat kaget oleh kekuatan oleh dewa itu"ucap shirzech

"iya! kekuatannya sangat dasyat, bahkan kurasa trihexa tidak ada apa-apanya dengan dia"tambah falbium disertai anggukan

"benar! untung dia bukan di fraksi musuh"kata ajuka.

"kyaaa, dia semakin keren saja"teriakan grayfia dan serafall dengan menggigit jari mereka, sontak shirzech, ajuka, dan falbium kembali di buat sweatdrop dengan tingkah dua gadis di samping mereka

beralih lagi ketempat para maou

"uhuk...serangan...uhuk tadi kuat...uhuk.. skali"ucap creuseerey terdengar lirih disertai batuk darah yang lumayan banyak

"uhuk...lebih...uhuk..kita lari sa..uhuk...ja..uhuk"tambah salbha yang juga terbatuk darah.

"uhuk..benar..uhuk..dia...uhuk..bukan lawan kita"ucap katerea membenarkan perkataan salbha.

dan dengan sisa tenaga yang tinggal sedikit mereka menciptakan lingkaran sihir, seketika mereka pergi untuk menyelamatkan diri..

sementara itu naruto yang melihat mereka kabur berkata "hah, mereka malah kabur"ucap naruto berbalik menuju tempat hinata.

tapi naruto berhenti ketika masih ada lima iblis beserta pasukan mereka yang berdiri di belakang hinata yang ada dalam kekai lalu memandang tajam ke arah mereka seraya berkata

"masih ada yang tersisa rupanya"lirih naruto tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh mereka, karena pendengaran liblis lumayan tajam dari manusia

TBC.

tolong kasih saran kalau ada yang kurang,. coz saya masih amatira. dan untuk jutsu tolong sarannya!

arigato gozaimasu

balasan reviews :

untuk pair ada, dan hinata tetap masuk pair.

dan jutsu ada yang ikut canob tapi ada perubahan sedikit.


	3. Chapter 3

naruto : masashi kishimoto

highschool dxd : ichie ishibumi

WARNING : typo, ooc, bahasa tidak baku, amburadul, semi!canon, god!like naru, god!hina, ooc hinata, strong naru, strong hina,

author baru, dan masih amatir, jadi mohon bimbingan dari author senior? ﾟﾙﾏ

summary : demi memnghilangkan rasa bosannya, naruto sang hakaishin alam semesta 10, mencoba mengunjungi dunia lain yang terdubung dengan alam semestanya, dengan hinata yang di menjaganya. bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka?

naruto hakaishin

"masih ada yang tersisa rupanya"

naruto mulai melangkah mendekat ke arah kubu shirzechs, setelah mendengar gumanan naruto tadi, shirzech, ajuka, falbium, beserta iblis yang tersisa mulai menjaga jarak dengan naruto, tapi tidak dengan grayfia dan serafall yang mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah, sebab saat ini naruto terlihat sangat seksi, karena memperlihatkan perut sixpact serta dadanya yang bidang berwarna tan eksotis dan tak lupa ekspresi datarnya, hal itu pula menambah kekaguman grayfia dan serafall terhadap naruto.

"apa anda sudah selesai naruto-sama?"tanya hinata tetap disertai senyuman.

"um"hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari bibir naruto "apa kalian bagian dari mereka?"lanjut naruto terdengar dingin sambil menatap shirzech

"e-eh, ti-tidak-tidak, kami bukan bagian dari mereka!"ucap shirzech cepat sembari malambaikan kedua tangannya.

"tapi dari aura kalian mengatakan sebaliknya"ucap naruto masih terdengar dingin

'dingin amat'batin shirzechs, ajuka, dan falbium bergidik ngeri

'biar dingin, tapi tetap keren'batin grayfia dan serafall dengan wajah malu-malu,

"mereka memang ras iblis seperti kami. tapi mereka bukan dari kubu kami naruto-sama"ujar ajuka tenang yang kini telah memakai suffix sama di belakang nama naruto, namun di balik itu dia berusaha menahan kegugupannya

naruto mangalihkan pandangan datarnya ke arah ajuka seraya berkata

"aku tak perduli! biarpun kalian bukan bagian dari mereka, tetap saja bangsa kalian telah merendahkanku, terlebih sekarang mood ku sedang buruk. maka dari itu aku akan menghancurkan dunia kalian"ujar naruto sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping, dan benar saja kini di kedua telapak tangannya mulai terbentuk bola spiral sebesar bola kasti. sontak semua iblis yang kembali melihat bola yang sukses membinasakan rezevin beserta seluruh pasukannya dan menyebabkan maou mereka hampir mati jika tidak segera kabur, segera waspada serta keringat dingin mulai mengalir deras dari pelipis mereka tak terkecuali shirzech, ajuka, serta falbium dan juga grayfia dan serafall yang sudah tidak ada lagi rona merah di kedua pipi mereka namun telah terganti dengan wajah penuh kewaspadaan. dan seandainya jika mereka melawan, maka satu kata yang hinggap di otak mereka 'sia-sia', sebab yondai maou yang masih dalam kondisi fit saja masih kalah, apalagi mereka yang sudah kehabisan tenaga. akhirnya hanya satu kata yang cocok menggambarkan kondisi mereka semua saat ini 'pasrah'.

'sial! kenapa ini musti terjadi'inner shirzech dengan menggertakan giginya

'cih, kenapa susah sekali membujuk dewa ini?'batin ajuka dan falbium

'dan akhirnya aku akan mati di tangan dewa tampan' nah kalau ini grayfia dan serafall yang membatin seraya mulai menutup mata mereka serempak

'walau aku akan mati di sini, setidaknya aku sudah berusaha'

sebelum naruto melepaskan bola tersebur, hinata yang sedari tadi diam membuka suaranya

"naruto-sama, apa tidak sebaiknya anda memberi kesempatan kepada mereka? sebab jika kau menghancurkan dunia mereka, maka dunia manusia juga akan ikut hancur, secara dunia iblis dan dunia manusia teruhubung dan anda tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa bosan anda"ujar hinata

naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah hinata "hmm, benar juga!"ujar naruto, perlahan bola energi di tangannya mulai menghilang,

hinata hanya tersenyum

sebenarnya hinata tak ambil pusing dengan dunia iblis maupun dunia para manusia jika benar di hancurkan oleh naruto, namun hinata sudah bosan dengan keluhan-keluahan naruto setiap hari, so, mungkin memberi kesempatan pada mereka tidak apa kan?

naruto lalu berbalik menghadap para iblis yang juga menatap tegang ke aranya termasuk grayfia dan serafall yang sudah membuka mata. manarik nafas sesaat naruto berkata "baiklah, aku akan memberi kesempatan pada kalian," semua iblis yang medengar perkataan naruto menghelah nafas lega, namun kembali tegang "tapi, jika kalian melakukan tindakan yang bisa merusak mood ku, jangan salahkan aku jika dunia kalian benar-benar aku musnakan"lanjutnya terdengar dingin, setidaknya mereka tidak benar mati

shirzech, ajuka, dan falbium mendekat ke arah naruto,

"terima kasih naruto-sama telah memberi kesempatan pada kami, dan apa yang bisa kami berikan pada anda?, sekaligus tanda terima kasih karena secara tidak langsung anda telah membantu kami memenangkan perang ini?"tanya shirzech sangat sopan, takut jika perkataannya salah, dan malah membuat sang dewa marah

"sebenarnya sebelum kemari aku belum makan.." "kalau begitu kami akan menghidangkan ma.."ucapan serafall terpotong mendengar sebuah teriakan

"jangan memotong ucapanku bodoh"teriak naruto sangat kesal,

shirzech, ajuka, falbium, serta grayfia menjatuhkan rahang mereka ke bawah, baru saja beberapa saat naruto memperingatkan mereka untuk tidak merusak moodnya yang sudah rusak dari awal saat naruto dan hinata datang, serafall seenaknya saja memperburuk suasana dengan memotong ucapan naruto.

"hehehe, go-gomen, naru-tan, silahkan di lanjutkan"ujar serafall tertawa kikuk.

twich

muncul lagi perempatan di dahi mereka berempat setelah mendengar panggilan sayang serafall pada naruto, dan mulai mengutuk kebiasaan serafall tersebut yang seenak jidatnya menambah suffix tan pada orang yang di temuinya. jika mereka tidak masalah, tapi ini berbeda, pria di depan mereka adalah dewa penghancur.

'glek'

shirzech menelan ludah susah payah.

"to-tolong ja-jangan hiraukan ucapan wanita ini naruto-sama, dia memang masih anak-anak. silahkan di lanjutkan saja ucapan anda"ujar shirzech tersenyum gugup sambil menarik tangan serafall ke belakang,

"hey, apa maksudmu hah?"protes serafall pada shirzech.

shirzech segera menatap tajam serafall seolah tatapannya menyiratkan 'kau mau mebunuh kami bodoh', dan serafall yang mengerti tatapan tajam itu hanya mampu diam.

"ehem" berdehem sedikit lalu naruto melanjutkan "kurasa panggilan itu tidak terlalu buruk"

keempat iblis tersebut bernafas lega, mereka mengira naruto akan marah dengan panggilan tersebut, tapi ternyata malah sebaliknya naruto menyukainya.

"hihihihi" kikik hinata yang merasa cukup terhibur akan kejadian tersebut.

"jadi, anda mau kami melakukan apa naruto-sama?"

"karena pertarungan tadi membuat perutku jadi lapar, maka kalian harus menyajikan makanan terenak di dunia kalian untuk menebus kesalahan kalian"perintah naruto

"baiklah! tapi bisa tunggu sebentar naruto-sama? kami masih harus memperbaiki kerusakan di underworld" ujar shirzhech ragu.

"tidak perlu! karena aku dewa yang baik hati, maka aku yang akan membereskan tempat ini" naruto berhenti sejenak.. "hinata!"

"saya mengerti naruto-sama"ucap hinata, lalu mengetukan tongkatnya ke tanah, dan perlahan kerusakan yang ada di underworld akibat perang, mulai tebentuk kembali, terlihat pohon-pohon yang hancur lambat laun kembali ke bentuk semula, kemudian tanah yang berkawah mulai tertutup kembali, serta bangunan-bangunan besar maupun kecil yang roboh mulai membangun kembali seperti semula.

sekali lagi semua iblis yang tersisa di buat takjub akan kekuatan dua orang tersebut.

'sekali lagi aku di buat takjub akan kekuatan mereka'

'tongkat itu hebat sekali'

"sudah selesaikan! jadi cepat, aku sudah lapar?"ucap naruto sedikit sombong memperlihatkan keahliannya, eh, bukan tapi keahlian hinata.

ke empat iblis tersebut menoleh ke arah naruto,

"ehhh, ba-baiklah, ikut kami naruto-sama, kita akan pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihir"

lalu mereka berdua menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir buatan shirzech diikuti keempat rekannya.

di sebuah mansion yang terlihat besar dan megah hampir menyerupai istana bergaya eropa muncul lima buah lingkaran sihir dari ketiadaan, dan dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul tujuh orang, lebih tepatnya lima iblis, tiga iblis pria dan dua iblis wanita, mereka adalah shirzech, ajuka, falbium, serafall, dan yang terakhir grayfia, serta dua orang berbeda gender sang pria berambut kuning keemasan dan sang wanita berambut indigo, mereka adalah naruto dan hinata.

mansion gremory adalah sala satu bangunan yang tidak terkena dampak dark civil war, sebab jauh dari lokasi perang, itulah mansion gremory tampak baik-baik saja!

"besar juga kediaman mu pria berambut merah"guman naruto sambil melihat-lihat arsitektur rumah tersebut,

"aa-ah biasa saja naruto-sama! pasti kediaman anda lebih besar dari kediaman saya, secara anda adalah dewa"ucap shirzech yang merasa tidak enak hati karena secara tidak langsung naruto memuji tempat tinggalnya.

"anda benar pemudah-san! naruto-sama tinggal di sebuah planet pribadinya"ucap hinata tersenyum manis

"eeeeeehh"kaget mereka berlima serempak

"tidak usah kaget! walau aku tinggal di sebuah planet tapi aku sudah bosan dengan keadaan suasan di sana, karena hanya aku hinata, dan pelayanku yang dinggal di tempat itu"

'pantas saja mereka datang ke dunia kami! siapa juga yang tidak bosan tinggal tinggal di sebuah planet yang besar, terlebih hanya mereka berdua dan pelayan mereka'batin mereka berlima

"sebelum masuk! kami ingin memperkenalkan nama kami telebih dahulu naruto-sama, hinata-sama!"

"cepat! aku sudah sangat lapar"ujar naruto

"ha'i, perkenalkan namaku shirzech gremory dari klan gremory naruto-sama, hinata-sama"ucap shirzech sambil membungkuk 90°

"namaku ajuka astaroth dari klan astaroth naruto-sama, hinata-sama"

"namaku falbium glasya-labolas naruto-sama"ucap falbium formal tidak terdengar malas seperti biasa.

"namaku serafall sitri dari klan sitri naru-tan hinata-sama"ujar serafall dengan wajah malu-malu, para rekannya sudah tidak lagi mempermasalahkan panggilan sera, sebab naruto sendiri kelihatan biasa-biasa saja

"namaku grayfia lucifuge dari klan lucifuge naruto-sama hinata-sama"kata grayfia yang juga tengah merona.

naruto hanya menaikan alisnya bingun melihat kedua gadis iblis itu yang meperkenalkan nama mereka dengan wajah memerah, tapi dia hanya menghiraukannya,

"baiklah! sudah cepat"kata naruto sudah tidak sabar

"haik, ikut kami naruto-sama"

kemudian mereka'pun mulai masuk kedalam mansion tersebut dan terlihat beberapa pelayan meyapa mereka bertujuh dengan sopan, tapi tidak dengan pelayan wanita yang menyapa mereka dengan wajah merona, karena baru pertama kali mereka melihat pria setampan naruto, di tambah naruto tidak memakai baju alias telanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana, dan memperlihatkan perut sixpact serta dadanya yang bidang bagaikan dewa-dewa dari mesir kuno itulah isi pikiran nista para pelayan perempuan, oh andai mereka tau jika naruto benar-benar dewa yang hampir membinasakan mereka, bagaimana ya reaksinya? hanya tuhanlah yang tau.

tiba-tiba dari depan muncul dua orang iblis beda gender berjalan berdampingan serta balita perempuan berusia sekitar dua tahun di gendongan sang wanita. yang pria bersurai merah panjang berusia sekitar 30-an dengan wajah mirip shirzech, lalu kedua adalah wanita bertububuh mungil, bersurai coklat, serta beriris ungu yang saat ini tengah menggendong balita perempuan tersebut. mereka berdua adalah lucius gremory dan venelaba bael atau sekarang menjadi venelana gremory, sekaligus orang tua dari shirzech gremory dan rias gremory yang sedang bermanja-manja di gendongan sang ibu.

"apa kalian baik-baik saja shirzhech-kun?"tanya sang ibu terlihat sangat khawatir

"tenang saja kaa-sama, aku dan yang lainnya baik-baik saja, dan kami berhasil memenangkan perang berkat mereka"jawab shirzhech menenangkan venelana sembari menunjuk naruto dan hinata

"mereka siapa shirzech? terutama pria yang berpenampilan an...hmmmmpt" shirzech yang sudah tau ayahnya akan membahas apa, lekas menyumpal mulut ayahnya dengan tangannya, lalu membawa ayah dan ibunya menjauh dari sahabatnya juga naruto dan hinata tak lupa memberi isyarat kepada mereka berenam untuk menunggu sebentar,

"tou-sama,.tolong, jangan berbicara aneh-aneh terlebih pada pemuda pirang itu!"perintah shirzhech berupa bisikan pada ayah serta ibunya.

"eh? memang kenapa?"tanya venelana penasaran

"sebab pria itu adalah dewa penghancur alam semesta dari dunia lain, sekaligus dialah yang membinasakan seluruh pasukan yondai maou beserta maou lucifer, terkecuali ketiga maou lainnya, karena di saat-saat terakhir mereka berhasil melarikan diri dengan sekarat"

sontak kedua geromory berbeda surai itu sangat terkejut,

"ta-tapi bagaimana bisa? aku tak merasakan aura apa-apa dari ke dua orang itu"tanya lucius sedikit tergagap seraya memandang naruto dan hinata

"tapi itu benar tou-sama, pemuda pirang itu yang telah membunuh rezevin dan pasukannya tanpa tersisa..." berhenti sejenak shirzheck melanjutan "jadi demi keselamatan underworld, tolong tou-sama dan kaa-sama jangan membuat tindakan-tindakan yang bisa mengusik ketenangannya"

"baiklah! tapi mau apa mereka kemari?"

"mereka da..." "woy, apa kalian belum selesai?" ucapan shirzech oleh suara teriakan naruto.

shirzech, lucius, dan venelana tidak melanjutkan diskusi mereka dan barbalik menuju ke tempat naruto.

"su-sudah selesai naruto-sama"kata shirzech

'jadi namanya naruto'batin lucius dan venelana

"kami fraksi iblis merasa sangat terhormat akan kedatang dewa seperti anda, terlebih anda juga telah membantu anakku memenangkan civil war yang sudah berlangsung selama berhari-hari! jadi apa yang bisa kami berikan sebagai tanda terima kasih?"kata lucius tesenyum

"um, jadi shirzech tidak mengatakan pada kalian tadi"tanya naruto

"to-tou-sama! karena naruto-sama melakukan perjalanan antar dimensi, dan juga naruto-sama ingin merasakan makanan yang ada didunia kami, maka kami mengajak mereka kemari untuk mencoba makanan dunia ini!"ucap shirzech cepat sebelum lucius buka suara

"hmm, begitu, kalau begitu kita langsung ke meja makan saja naruto-sama dan saya akan menyajikan makanan dari koki terbaik yang ada di underworld untuk anda."

merekapun mengikuti lucius dan venelana.

sekarang di meja makan kediaman gremory, tampak di meja itu telah terisi dengan banyak sekali makanan yang bisa membuat air liur menetes, namun terkecuali naruto dan hinata duduk berdampingan menatap datar makanan tersebut.

"apa ini bisa di makan?" tanya naruto

"tentu naruto-sama ini masakan para koki terbaik yang ada di underworld" jawab lucius tersenyum.

"baiklah, aku akan mencobanya"

perlahan naruto dan hinata mengiris daging sapi bakar atau di sebut yakiniku yang ada di piring mereka dan mengarahkan irisan daging itu ke arah mulut mereka.

naruto dengan tanpa ekspresi mulai mengunyah makanan tersebut secara perlahan, setelah daging tersebut halus di mulutnya dan

'glek'

setelah irisan daging yang telah halus itu tertelan oleh naruto, kemudian naruto langsung menunduk dengan bahu bergetar. para iblis yang barbaris di dekat meja itu tampak sangat gugup dan juga penasaran akan komentar yang akan keluar dari mulut naruto.

masih dengan kepala menunduk naruto bertanya "siapa yang memasak makanan ini?"tanya naruto yang dari nadanya terlihat sangat dingin.

'deg'

'deg'

'deg'

semua iblis yang ada di situ tambah deg-degan plus bergetar hebat, tak ada yang terkecuali, sebab nasib dunia mereka sekarang ada potongan yakiniku yang naruto telan barusan

'glek'

menelan ludah susah payah grayfia menjawab "sa-saya ya-yang me-memasak itu na-naruto-sama, ba-bagaiman ra-rasanya?"jawab grayfia berusaha tenang tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil.

kenapa grayfia yang memasak yakiniku itu? jawabanya simple, karena grayfia adalah salah satu koki terbaik underworld.

"me-menge.."naruto berhenti sejenak sembari mulai mengangkat kepalanya secara perlahan "NGESANKAN"teriak naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar

"EEEEEHH"pekik para iblis tersebut.

mereka mengira kata 'mengerikan' yang akan di keluarkan naruto, tapi sepertinya tidak, malah kata mengesankan yang naruto keluarkan, dan ketegangan yang menghiasi udara tadi, tampak menghilang tergantikan dengan wajah bahagia. tapi yang paling bahagia dari mereka semua adalah grayfia, karena masakannya berhasil menyenangkan sang pujaan hati. terbutkti pada kedua pipinya ada rona merah meskipun terlihat tipis.

"haah, kukira kata mengerikan yang akan di keluarkan naruto-sama tadi!"lirih ajuka entah pada siapa

namun masih bisa di dengar oleh falbium. "kau benar ajuka" balas falbium membenarkan.

di sisi naruto dan hinata telihat mereka berdua, sangat bahagia.

"ini benar-benar enak naruto-sama!"ujar hinata yang kini mengambil kembali potongan yakiniku.

"iwya bwenwar, kwalwau kwita kwewbali kwe awlam semwestwa 10, kwita bwiswa mwemwamwerkwannya pada mewnmwa, pwastwi dwia akwan sangat irwi,"balas naruto dengan mulut penub makanan.

"umm, dagingnya lembut dan gurih, tidak terlalu banyak lemak. pasti menma-san akan sangat iri dengan anda"ucap hinata.

'glup'

setelah menelan gumpalan dagin tersebut, naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada grayfia.

"hey kau, yang bernama grayfia!"panggil naruto

"eh, iya, ada apa naruto-sama"tanya grayfia

"tidak!, tapi kau sangat pintar memasak!"

grayfia yang mendengar pujian naruto tersenyum manis di sertai rona sehat di kedua pipinya. serafall yang mendengar naruto memuji graufia entah kenapa tidak suka, terbukti dengan kakinya yang mengehentak-hentakan ke tanah.

'aku kan juga bisa memasak'batin serafall kesal

"arigato naruto-sama!"

"um"

shirzech yang melihat kelakuan sahabatnya menyeringai jahil

"kau kenapa serafall? sepertinya kau terlihat kesal saat naruto-sama memuji grayfia"goda shirzech

"e-eh, s-siapa yang kesal? malah aku senang kok jika naru-tan puas dengan makanan yang ada di underworld"bantah serafall cepat dengan tapi wajahnya berkata sebaliknya.

"tapi wajahmu mengatakan sebaliknya"

"urusai! shir-tan"ucap serafall membuang muka.

shirzech hanya tekikik dengan sifat stundere serafall,

setelah menghabiskan makanan mereka dan membersihkan mulut mereka, kini naruto dan hinata mulai berdiri dari kursinya,

"makanan di dunia kalian benar-benar enak, nanti aku akan kembali lagi! kurasa masih ada yang belum ku cicipi"ujar naruto sambil membersikan giginya.

"itu benar naruto-sama, masih banyak lagi makanan enak yang belum kau cicipi"ujar lucius

"baiklah! dan sebelum kami pergi aku akan memberikan sesuatu pada kalian!"

naruto menoleh ke arah hinata,

"hinata, berikan mereka alat itu"

semua yang ada di situ bertanya-tanya apa yang akan di berikan oleh dewa ini.

dari tangan hinata muncul sebuah benda mirip smartphone dengan bingkai berwarna biru tapi layarnya transparan.

"apa itu naruto-sama?"tanya shirzhech penasaran

naruto mengambil benda itu dari tangan hinata, dan memberikan benda tersebut pada shirzhech sambil berkata "ini adalah alat komunikasi kami! jika ada makanan baru kau bisa memberi tau padaku via benda itu"

lalu naruto menyuruh hinata untuk menjelaskan cara pakai benda tersebut, kemudian shirzech menerima alat komunikasi tersebut setelah mengatakan terima kasih pada naruto dan hinata.

"ingat! jika tidak ada hal penting, jangan menghubungi kami!"

"haik"

"hinata!"

"haik"

kemudian hinata menciptakan pintu dari ketiadaan lalu mereka masuk kepintu tersebut, setelah itu pintu itu menghilang.

sepeninggal naruto dan hinata mereka para iblis yang tersisa segera pergi meninggalkan, mansion gremory tak lupa berterima kasih pada lucius dan venelana. karena mereka juga ingin segera berkumpul dengan keluarga mereka setelah memenangkan perang tersebut.

kini di mansion itu tersisa lucius, venelana, serta shirzech,

lalu lucius menatap shirzech serius dan berkata"bisa kau jelaskan lebih detainya shitzech?"

menghela nafas sesaat. shirzhech

kemudian menjelaskan dari kedatangan tiba-tiba naruto, dan membinasahakan rezevin beserta pasukannya dengan mudah. serta katerea, salbha, dan creeuserey yang berhasil lolos tapi dengan keadaan yang terluka parah.

hanya satu kata yang dapat menggabarkan ekspresi lucius dan venelana saat ini 'terkejut'.

"dia benar-benar berbahaya jika jadi musuh"

"hah, kau benar tou-sama"

tapi kemudian lucius menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"kenapa kau tersenyum anata?"tanya venelana heran

masih dengan senyuman lucius menjawab "dengan adanya benda pemberian dewa tadi, kita tidak perlu lakut lagi dengan ancaman yang akan datang kedepannya,"

venelana dan shirzhech yang mengerti itu, ikut menyunggingkan senyuman mereka

"kau benar tou-sama, dengan alat itu fraksi iblis benar-benar aman, bahkan dari trihexa sekalipun"

TBC,

bagaimana? dan cerita ibi berakhir dengan tidak elitnya


	4. Chapter 4

**naruto : masashi kishimoto**

 **highschool dxd : ichie ishibumi**

 **WARNING : typo, ooc, bahasa tidak baku, amburadul, semi!canon, god!like naru, god!hina, ooc hinata, strong naru, strong hina,**

 **author baru, dan masih amatir, jadi mohon bimbingan dari author senior? ﾟﾙﾏ**

 **summary : demi memnghilangkan rasa bosannya, naruto sang hakaishin alam semesta 10, mencoba mengunjungi dunia lain yang terdubung dengan alam semestanya, dengan hinata yang di menjaganya. bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka?**

 **naruto hakaishin**

sehabis dari perjamuan makan di kediaman shirzech. saat ini naruto dan hinata tengah melakukan perjalanan antar galaksi menuju planet yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya dan naruto sementara di dunia ini.

entah sudah berapa kali juga naruto menghela nafas kasar.

"neh, hinata, berapa lama lagi kita sampai?"tanya naruto

memutar bola matanya bosan hinata menjawab "tinggal 15 menit lagi naruto-sama"

"haaah" naruto menghembuskan nafasnya lelah.

"yah, mau bagaimana lagi naruto-sama? hanya itu planet yang mirip tempat anda tinggal, kecuali anda mau tinggal di dunia manusia!"

"cih, lebih baik jauh dari pada tinggal berdampingan dengan manusia, yang ada aku tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang"

perlu di ketahui, hinata adalah eksistensi tercepat di alam semseta 10. kecepatan hinata saja setara 10X kecepatan cahaya, dan jarak dari bumi ke planet tersebut membutuhkan waktu sekitar 25 menit perjalanan. bisa dipastikan betapa jauhnya tempat tujuan mereka kan.

skip time

di sebuah lapangan luas yang di tumbuhi rerumputan hijau tampak beberapa kawanan mamalia menyerupai domba namun matanya terlihat seperti mata siput (domba di film zatura), sedang makan dengan riangnya, namun tak jauh dari tempat kawanan kambing itu, terlihat di semak-semak ada seekor hewan mirip macan dengan kulit berduri orange (macan di film riddik) sedang mengendap-ngendap mendekati kawanan hewan mirip domba tersebut, lalu setelah macan tersebut akan menyergap salah satu domba yang paling dekat dengannya.

'buummm'

malang sekali dirimu wahai macan :'(

terjadilah ledakan tidak terlalu besar di sekitar area macan tersebut menyebabkan kawah berdiameter 4 meter. otomatis kawanan domba yang sedang asik makan segera kabur menyelamatkan diri.

dari ledakan itu terlihat siluet pria dan wanita, sang pria memiliki surai kuning acak, berkulit tan eksotis, dan bermata biru bagaikan samudra yang dalam sembari satu tangan di belakang pinggang, lalu di sampingnya berdiri seorang wanita bersurai indigo lurus, beriris amethys serta berkulit putih mulus, sembari memegang tongkat yang di atas tongkat tersebut ada sebuah bola seukuran goudama mengapung hitam dengan cincin mengintari bola tersebut secara vertikal.

yap, tidak salah lagi jika pria dan wanita itu adalah naruto dan hinata yang telah sampai di planet baru mereka.

saat ini naruto tengah melihat-lihat susana dari planet baru mereka,

"hhmm, planet ini tak jauh berbeda dengan bumi, susananya juga belum tercemar!"ucap naruto

"anda benar naruto-sama! tempat ini hanya di isi pohon-pohon dan binatang-binatang saja, tidak ada manusia atau mahluk lainnya yang berakal di tempat , dengan kata lain planet ini masih asri!"

"kau benar! kalau begitu cepat buat kuil untuk kita tinggal"

"tentu"

lalu hinata mengetukan tongkatnya dua kali ke tanah. tiba-tiba muncul pusaran tornado cukup besar di depan naruto dan hinata, lalu setelah beberapa saat tornado itu menghilang dan nampak di depan mereka berdua sebuah limas raksasa terbalik mengapung 500 meter di atas tanah tempat naru hina berdiri.

"bagaimana naruto-sama?"

naruto tersenyum "sempurna"

"siapa dulu dong yang buat?"ucap hinata menyombongkan diri

"haaah, iya-iya! hinata angel paling cantik seluruh 12 alam semesta"ucap naruto

"na-naruto-sama bisa aja" ucap hinata sedikit tergagap dengan pipi merona tipis.

"hoooamm, sudah-sudah ayo kita ke dalam! aku sudah ngantuk!"seru tidak menghiraukan hinata yang sedang merona

"hai"

mereka berdua pun terbang tanpa menggunakan sayap ke arah limas raksasa tersebut.

underword

kini di underworld sedang akan berlangsung rapat untuk membahas siapa yang cocok mengisi kekosongan kursi pemimpin underworld menggantikan pemimpin lama mereka,

rapat itu di hadiri oleh beberapa tetua underworld, para petinggi pilar yang kini hanya tersisa 33 pilar saja, yang sebelumnya 72 pilar namun karena akibat dari perang saudara tersebut, fraksi iblis kehilangan 39 pilar. dan terakhir di hadiri oleh 5 pahlawan underworld yang tak lain shirzech gremory, ajuka astaroth, falbium glasy-labos, serafall sitri, serta grayfia lucifuge.

"karena sekarang semua petinggi clan underworld sudah hadir beserta ke lima jendral pasukan anti satan, maka rapat untuk membahas siapa yang paling pantas untuk mengisi kekosongan kursi maou yang sebelumnya di duduki oleh rezevin livan lucifer, salbha bleezebub, katerea leviathan, dan creeuserey asmodeus akan kita segera mulai"ucap salah satu tetua membuka suara

skip time

setelah rapat tersebut selesai, dan hasil yang di dapat dari rapat itu, terpilihnya 4 maou dari 5 kandidat, yaitu shirzech gremory menggangantikan rezevin livan lucifer yang sekarang menjadi shirzech lucifer, ajuka astaroth menggantikan salbha bleezebub sekaligus menjadi ajuka bleezebub, lalu yang ketiga falbium glasy-labos menggantikan creeuserey asmodeus yang saat ini menjadi falbium asmodeus, serta yang terakhir serafall sitri menggantikan katerea leviathan tak lupa juga mengganti nama menjadi serafall leviathan.

sebenarnya posisi katerea akan di serahkan pada grayfia lucifuge, namun grayfia sendiri menolak secara halus jabatan tersebut, bukannya grayfia tidak mau menjadi maou, justru sebaliknya. namun karena wanita pemilik sihir es tersebut terikat peraturan dari tetua clan lucifuge terdahulu, yang mana jika ada pewaris perempuan dari clan lucifuge maka perempuan tersebut wajib menjadi kepala maid pribadi dari keluarga lucifer. akhirnya para tetua dan petinggi clan underworld menyerahkan jabatan leviathan pada kandidat terakhir wanita yaitu serafall sitri.

beberapa hari kemudian

malam hari di underworld

saat ini ke empat mou underworld sedang berjalan ke ruangan ajuka, yang pandu oleh ajuka sendiri.

'clek'

ajuka membuka pintu ruangannya lalu masuk kedalam di ikuti ke tiga rekanny shirzech, sera, dan falbi

"mana benda yang kau maksud ajuka?"tanya shirzech

"sebentar!"

ajuka mendekat arah rak buku besar yang terletak di belakang meja kerjanya, setelah mendapatkan barang yang di carinya, ajuka kembali berjalan ke arah shirzech, falbium dan sera.

"catur?"tanya shirzech manaikan alisnya

"kamu mau mengajak shirzech main catur ajuk, di saat kami sedang sibuknya memikirkan tentang krisis yang menimpa underworld?"tanya falbium menimpali dengan nada malas

"catur ini bukan catur yang biasa kalian mainkan!"

"terus, apa istimewanya catur ini aju-tan?"tanya serafall bingung

"pertanyaan yang bagus sera"kata ajuka tersenyum

"catur ini, aku ciptakan dari kristal yang banyak tersedia di pulau agreas, setelah perang saudara di underworld beberapa waktu lalu, kalian taukan jika fraksi iblis kehilangan 39 pillar utama, dan menyebabkan populasi iblis berkurang drastis!, maka dari itu aku membuat benda ini!"lanjut ajuka panjang lebar

"tapi apa hubungannya fraksi iblis dan catur ini?"

"nah itu dia! catur ini bisa merengkarnasi manusia, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh, menjadi iblis namun sesuai dengan bidak mana yang bereaksi dengan tubuh mahluk tersebut!"

"eeeehh" kaget shirzech, falbium, dan sera

"kau berniat manambah populasi iblis dengan benda ini?"tanya shirzech di balas anggukan ajuka

"begitulah, tapi sayang catur ini belum sempurna, dengan kata lain belum layak di gunakan!"

"kau sudah pernah mencobanya?"

ajuka mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan shirzech

"aku membuat percobaan pada mayat manusia! memang mayat tersebut berhasil hidup tapi hanya beberapa jam saja sebelum mayat itu mati menjadi abu,!"kata ajuka kecewa

shirzech memegang bahu kiri ajuka memberi semangat

"tak apa ajuka, pasti kita akan menyempurnakan catur bersama-sama, karena bagaimana pun juga kami ingin yang terbaik untuk fraksi iblis"

falbium dan sera tersenyum seraya mengangguk

"shirzech benar ajuka! kami sebagai sahabatmu pasti membantumu"

"terima kasih shirzech, falbium, sera!"kata ajuka ikut tersenyum

"aku punya saran, bagaimana kalau kita meminta bantuan pada naru-tan dan hinata-sama?"tanya sera

shirzech, ajuka, dan falbium, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sera.

"kenapa kau ingin meminta bantuan mereka berdua sera?"tanya shirzech

"apa kau tidak melihat waktu hinata-sama memperbaiki kerusakan di underworld setelah perang?"

ajuka tampak sedikit mengingat

"waktu itu hinata-sama hanya mengetukan tongkatnya dua kali ke tanah, dan secara perlahan semua kerusakan yang terjadi di underworld kembali seperti semula!"

"apa sebenarnya tujuanmu sera?, jangan buat kita bingun!"seru shirzech

"haaah, apa kalian tidak perhatikan baik-baik. bukan hanya bangunan dan tanah saja yang di perbaiki? tapi juga pohon-pohon yang sudah mati tampak kembali tumbuh, dan kalian tau sendiri kan jika pohon juga mahluk hidup"ucap sera menghela nafas di awal

"itu menandakan jika salah satu keahlian hinata-sama yaitu memberi kehidupan pada mahluk hidup!"sambung ajuka yang sudah mengerti maksud sera

'dia seperti kami-sama saja!'batin shirzech dan falbium kagum tidak sadar jika dia menyebut kata sakral bagi kaum iblis

"ittaai"lirih shirzech dan falbium memegang kepala mereka

"kalian berdua kenapa?"tanya sera heran.

"eh, tidak-tidak! cepat lanjutkan"kata shirzech dan falbi cepat

sera hanya mangangkat bahunya tidak perduli, lalu berkata

"yap benar! jika kita mengkombinasikan catur ini dengan kekuatan hinata-sama, maka aku yakin catur ini akan sempurna dan bisa di gunakan"kata sera

"aku juga berfikir sepertimu sera,, tapi apa kau yakin jika mereka mau membantu kita?"tanya ajuka tidak yakin

"yah, siapa yang tau jika belum mencobanya?"

"hmm, shirzech bisakah kau mengundang naruto-sama dan hinata-sama kemari?"

"baiklah"

lalu shirzech membuat lingkaran sihir yang biasa dia gunakan untuk menyimpan sesuatu, setelah menemukan barang tersebut, terlihatlah sebuah benda menyerupai smartphon 5 inci dengan bingkai berwarna biru dengan layar transparan.

di suatu planet yang jaraknya berjuta-juta kilo meter dari bumi, terlihat sebuah limas raksasa terbalik dengan diameter 1 kilo meter tengah mengapung 500 meter di atas tanah, di tengah limas terbalik tersebut terdapat sebuah pohon raksasa (replika pohon shinju, yang asli ada di kuil utama naruto) tak jauh dari pohon itu terdapat taman luas dengan aliran sungai yang membingkai taman tersebut,

di tengah taman terlihat 2 siluet pria dan wanita sedang bersantai menikmati suasana sore hari di planet baru mereka,

seketika bola di tongkat sisi kanan hinata menyala bukti jika ada yang menghubunginya.

mengambil tongkat tersebut dan terlihatlah sebuah wajah tampan bersurai merah dari bola kristal hitam tongkat hinata.

hinata menaikan salah satu alisnya

"ada apa shirzech-san?"tanya hinata

"aa-ano..hmmm..ee-eto,hmmm... aa-apakah anda dan naruto-sama ada waktu luang?"

dari nadanya sang lawan bicara sedang gugup

"untuk apa?"

"hmmm...a-aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian!"

naruto yang berada di samping hinata tanpa membuka matanya bertanya

"kau bicara dengan siapa hinata?"

hinata menoleh ke asal suara

"saya bicara dengan shirzech-san naruto-sama"

"mau apa dia menghubungimu?"

"dia ingin meminta bantuan kita!"

"berikan tongkatmu hinata"

hinata pun memberikan tongkatnya pada naruto.

naruto membuka matanya lalu manatap ke arah wajah shirzech yang tergambar jelas di dalam bola kristal tersebut, bisa di lihat wajah shirzech menujukan keraguan luar biasa.

"apa yang akan kau berikan padaku jika aku membantumu?"tanya naruto dengan wajah datar

"apapun akan saya berikan jika itu masih dalam kuasa saya!"

"aku akan kesana!"

tercipta sebagai eksistensi yang paling di segani di seluruh alam semesta 10, jujur saja naruto sangat tidak menyukai jika ada orang yang seenaknya saja menyuruh-nyuruh dirinya (tapi ini bukan perintah woy!), apalagi bila orang tersebut lebih di rendah darinya. namun karena ada sesuatu yang naruto inginkan dari shirzech maka dia mengiyakan saja ajakan shirzech.

setelah komunikasi dengan shirzech terputus, atau naruto yang sengaja memutuskannya, naruto mengembalikan tongkat yang dia pegang pada hinata.

"ayo hinata kita berangkat!"petintah naruto

"hai"

kemudian naruto dan hinata berdiri dari kursi lipat mereka lalu hinata mengetukan tongkatnya ke tanah

dan seketika naruto dan hinata menjadi cahaya yang menjulang ke langit dan menghilang dari tempat itu.

underworld

sementara itu di sisi shirzech dkk terlihat shirzech sedang mondar-mandir gaje di depan ketiga sahabatnya.

ajuka, sera, dan falbi yang berada di sofa menatap bingun akan tingkah shirzech disertai kepala mereka mengikuti alur,

"kau baik-baik saja shir-tan?"tanya serafall sedikit khwatair, bagaimana tidak, sehabis berkomunikasi dengan naruto shirzech menjadi sangat gelisah,

shirzech berhenti dari kegiatan mondar-mandirnya berkata "entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk tentang permintaan naruto-sama" ucap shirzech lalu kembali dengan kegiatannya (mondar-mandir)

"tenang saja, itu hanya firasatmu saja! selama kita memperlakukan naruto-sama dengan baik, kurasa dia tidak mungkin berbuat hal buruk yang bisa merugikan kita"kata ajuka mencoba menenangkan

shirzech sedikit tersenyum lalu berhenti dari acaranya dan perlahan melangkah ke arah sofa lalu duduk di sisi kanan serafall.

"kurasa kau benar! mungkin karena kekuatan naruto-sama terlalu besar, aku jadi berpikiran negatif padanya"

…

tiba-tiba di ruangan ajuka muncul sebuah pintu dimensi dari ketiadaan. dari pintu itu keluarlah naruto dan hinata dengan gaya khas mereka masing-masing.

kenapa yang muncul pintu dimensi bukan cahaya, jawabannya mereka harus ke dunia atas dulu baru membuka dimensi menuju ke dunia bawah.

"ada perlu apa kau mengundang kami, awas saja kalau tidak ada yang penting!"ancam naruto datar

"uumm, begini naruto-sama, pasca perang di underworld beberapa waktu lalu, fraksi iblis kehilangan 39 pillar utama!"kata ajuka basa-basi

"jadi kalian mau menyalahkanku?"tanya naruto sarkatis

"e-eh, bukan seperti itu naruto-sama, malahan kami sangat berterima kasih pada anda!"ucap shirzech cepat seraya mengibaskan kedua tangannya tidak ingin naruto salah paham

"terus? apa hubunganku dengan fraksi kalian?"tanya naruto lalu melangkah pelan ke arah kursi putar mewah yang berada di belakang meja kerja ajuka di ikuti hinata dari belakang, sementara para maou melihat tingkah tidak sopan naruto hanya bisa memaklumi saja,

shirzech menatap ke arah ajuka "berikan benda itu ajuka!"seru shirzech

ajuka segera memberikan catur itu ke shirzech lalu shirzech berjalan munuju ke naruto.

"untuk mengembalikan populasi iblis di underworld, teman saya ajuka menciptakan alat ini!"ujar shirzech menujukan benda mirip catur kepada naruto dan hinata

sementara naruto yang tidak terlalu mengerti akan maksud dari shirzech hanya menyipitkan matanya menatap catur yang di pegang shirzech, berbeda dengan hinata yang sudah mengerti akan maksud dari shirzech terbukti dari kepalanya sedikit ada anggukan kecil setelah mendengar penjelasan shirzech.

"jadi kau berniat manambah populasi kalian dengan catur ini?"tanya hinata di balas anggukan shirzech

"tapi benda ini belum bisa digunakan, karna hanya bertahan beberapa jam saja!"

"so, kalian meminta bantuan kami untuk menyempurnakannya?"selidik naruto yang sudah mengerti seraya menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya

shirzech mengangguk di sertai senyuman,

"baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya"kata naruto dengan senyum misterius, firasat yang telah hilang beberapa saat lalu kembali datang ke shirzech

"a-apa syaratnya na-naruto-sama?"tanya shirzech hati-hati

"syaratnya grayfia harus ikut denganku ke kuilku"

"heeeeeee?"bukan hanya shirzech yang shock namun semua yang ada di tempat itu, kecuali hinata yang masih tetap datar seperti biasa namun dalam hati dia sedikit tidak setuju entah kenapa.

'jadi ini jawaban dari firasatku./shirzech./shir-tan tadi!'batin mereka bertiga

"bagaimana, apa kalian menerima syaratku?"

"t-tapi k-kenapa anda ingin membawa grayfia?"tanya shirzech gugup.

"karna grayfia jago memasak, maka aku akan menjadikan grayfia pelayanku di kuilku!"

"t-tapi masih banyak koki terbaik di underworld, kenapa musti grayfia?"

sebenarnya shirzech bisa saja menerima syarat dari naruto, namun bagaimana jika grayfia menolak, dia juga tidak ingin jika harus kehilangan salah satu sahabatnya, tapi di sisi lain ini demi kebaikan kaum iblis.

sementara ajuka, sera, dan falbi hanya bisa diam, bukannya mereka tidak mau membantu, malah sebaliknya, sama seperti shirzech mereka juga tidak ingin kehilangan sahabat seperjuangan mereka. mereka diam karna membiarkan shirzech saja mewakili mereka mengambil keputusan, karna apapun keputusan dari shirzech itu adalah yang terbaik untuk underworld dan grayfia.

"ya mau bagaimana lagi, aku maunya dia!"kata naruto tanpa beban, tidak sadar jika perkataannya membuat kedua perempuan yang berada di ruangan ajuka tidak suka dengan keputusan naruto siapa lagi kalau bukan hina sera yang merasa cemburu, terbukti dengan deathglare yang sera hina berikan pada naruto namun tidak di sadari oleh naruto sendiri

"boleh aku pikirkan dulu?"

'aduh, aku harus bagaimana? di satu sisi aku tidak rela jika harus kehilangan salah satu sahabatku, di tambah aku juga tidak mau di cap sahabat tidak tau diri, tapi di sisi lain hanya ini satu-satunya cara menstabilkan kembali kaum iblis'batin shirzech frustasi

"ya-yah, tapi jangan lama-lama!"

sementara shirzech masih sibuk berfikir, tiba-tiba di kejutkan dengan sebuah suara ketukan pintu dari luar ruangan.

tok

tok

tok

semua yang ada di ruangan itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke asal suara tersebut.

"masuk"

clek

terlihat grayfia yang mengenakan pakaian maid coklat dengan ampron putih masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan wajah datar seperti biasa.

kenapa grayfia mengenakan pakaian maid? sesudah rapat di underworld beberapa hari lalu sesuai permintaan grayfia besoknya shirzech langsung mengangkat grayfia menjadi kepala maid di keluarganya, itulah alasananya grayfia tampak mengenakan pakaian maid tersebut.

setelah masuk dalam ruangan tersebut, seketika wajah datarnya berubah menjadi eskpresi malu-malu ketika melihat seorang pria yang akhir-akhir ini telah meracuni pikirannya sedang duduk di kursi ajuka dengan hinata di belakangnya.

"ada apa grayfia?"tanya shirzech

mendengar sebuah pertanyaan dari arah depan grayfia menampilkan kembali wajah datarnya seraya menatap shirzech

"saya di perintahkan oleh gremory-sama memanggil lucifer-sama bahwa makan malam sudah siap!"kata grayfia formal

baru saja shirzech akan membalas perkataan grayfia namun sudah di potong oleh naruto

"apa kau sudah selesai berfikir?"tanya naruto tidak sabar,

shirzech segera menatap ke arah naruto lali berkata

"aku akan menanyakan pada grayfia dulu naruto-sama, apa dia mau atau tidak"

"terserah"

grayfia yang mendengar namanya di sebut penasaran tentang pembicaraan mereka segera bertanya "kenapa dengan saya lucifer-sama?"

menghela nafas panjang shirzech mulai menjelaskan pada grayfia, mulai dari alat ciptaan ajuka yang bisa merengkarnasi mahluk lain menjadi iblis tapi belum layak di gunakan, lalu meminta bantuan pada naru hina untuk menyempurnakan alat tersebut tapi dengan syarat naruto meminta grayfia ikut ke tempatnya.

setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang dari shirzech terlihat sekarang grayfia sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

'kyaaaa, aku akan tinggal bersama naruto-sama, berarti kesempatanku untuk lebih dekat dengan naruto-sama semakin terbuka lebar dong, kyaaaa, aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berlian ini?'batin grayfia kelewat ooc sambil senyum-senyum tak jelas,

semua yang ada di dalam ruangan melihat grayfia senyum-senyum sendiri hanya mampu sweatdrop berjamaah, mereka tidak menyangka jika grayfia yang biasa bersikap datar, tegas, dan dingin, bisa menjadi seperti orang gila karena tersenyum sendiri. minus hina sera yang menatap tajam ke wanita bersurai perak tersebut.

'aku tidak akan membiarkan wanita ini./grayfia merebut./mengambil naruto-sama./naru-tan dariku'batin hinata dan serafall dengan mata masih menajam ke arah grayfia

"fia."

"grayfia?"

panggilan terakhir dari shirzech sontak menyadarkan grayfia dari pikiran-pikiran nistanya dan kembali menampilakan wajah datarnya sembari menatap shirzech.

"e-eh, gomen tadi aku sedang mempertimbangakan keputusan yang aku ambil"bohong grayfia datar tidak sadar jika mereka menatap cengo ke arah wanita pemilik sihir es tersebut.

'mempertimbangkan bagaiamana, jelas-jelas tadi senyum-senyum sendiri!'

"jadi bagaimana, apa kau mau ikut dengan naruto-sama?"tanya shirzech

"jela...eh maksudku, baiklah demi kaum iblis aku akan ikut bersama naruto-sama, tapi bagaimana jika para tetua mengetahui kalau aku sudah tidak mengabdi padamu lagi?"tanya grayfia datar berusaha menahan kegirangannya

'huuf, hampir saja aku kecoplosan, mau di taruh di mana wajah tegasku jika mereka tau kalau aku saat ini sangat senang'batin grayfia

shirzech tersenyum meyakinkan "tenang saja! kalau itu biar aku yang urus"

grayfia pura-pura menghela nafas pasrah untuk meyakinkan mereka jika dia terpaksa melakukan ini, namun sepertinya tidak berpengaruh bagi hinata dan serafall yang sudah mengetahui kedok dari grayfia.

'hmm, tidak usah bersikap sok pasrah, bilang saja kalau suka'batin hina sera menatap malas grayfia, yah walau sera dan grayfia bersahabat namun jika persaingan cinta tidak ada namanya sahabat, bersaing secara sehat tentunya.

"baiklah"

naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekat ke arah shirzech,

"karna syaratku sudah di penuhi, maka aku akan membantu kalian!"kata naruto

"hinata!"kata naruto menatap hinata

mengerti sapaan dari naruto hinata hanya mengangguk malas.

kemudian hinata mengarahkan ujung tongkatnya ke arah tangannya yang bebas, lalu muncul cahaya berwarna biru terang di tangan hinata, setelah cahaya itu menghilang muncul sebuah kristal seukuran genggaman orang dewasa berwarna biru di tangan kiri hinata.

naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah hinata dan mengambil kristal itu seraya berkata "ini adalah kristal kehidupan, dengan kristal ini kalian bisa bisa menyempurnakan alat itu, tapi jaga baik-baik kristal ini, jangan sampai kristal ini jatuh ke tangan yang salah"kata naruto kemudian menyerahkan kristal biru itu pada shirzech, shirzech segera mengambil kristal biru itu dari tangan naruto melihat beberapa saat kristal tersebut dan bertanya "kenapa kalau jatuh ke tangan yang salah naruto-sama?"

"karna dengan kristal ini whis penjaga dari beerus hakaishin alam semesta 7, berhasil menciptakan kid buu!"

ajuka pun penasaran akan sosok dari kid buu bertanya "memang kenapa dengan kid buu naruto-sama?"

"kid buu adalah mahluk paling mengerikan di dunia kami tapi tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding naruto-sama. dan walau tubuhnya seperti anak-anak tapi dia bisa menghancurkan 1 galaksi dengan mudah, dan juga kalau ada yang berhasil mengendalikannya maka kaum kalian pasti akan terancam"bukan naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan dari ajuka melainkan hinata.

sontak semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu melebarkan mata mereka masing-masing setelah mendengar sosok mahluk yang bisa menghancurkan 1 galaksi, terkecuali naruto dan hinata tentunya.

'benar-benar mahluk yang mengerikan'batin shirzech, ajuka, sera, falbi, serta gray bergidik ngeri.

falbium segera menoleh ke shirzech, sera, dan ajuka

"shirzech, sera, ajuka, tolong rahasiakan benda ini dari siapapun termasuk keluarga kalian!"kata falbium dengan nada sangat serius.

"tenang saja aku tidak akan membocorkan benda pada siapapun!"jawab mereka serentak dengan nada tak kalah serius.

"karna sudah selesai! dan berhubunga aku sudah ngantuk aku akan pergi!"kata naruto

naruto lalu menoleh ke arah hinata dan grayfia yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya, karna mulai saat ini grayfia sudah menjadi pelayan naruto.

"tunggu naruto-sama!"titah shirzech

"apa lagi?"tanya naruto kesal

"kami hanya ingin memberi satu pelukan pada sahabat kami, karena grayfia sudah tidak tinggal lagi di underworld!"

"cepatlah!"

shirzech, ajuka, sera, dan falbi melangkah ke arah grayfia

di mulai dari shirzech memberi pelukan

"terima kasih grayfia, underworld berhutang padamu!"bisik shirzech

"sama-sama shirzech-san, aku malah bersyukur karena telah melakukan sesuatu untuk underwold"balas grayfia tersenyum di pelukan shirzech

setelah itu ajuka kemudian falbi memberi pelukan pada grayfia tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih dan salam perpisahan karena sekarang grayfia sudah tidak tinggal lagi di underworld.

"hiks..hiks..grayfia-chan..hiks..jangan lupakan ak..hiks..u,.."isak sera berhambur ke pelukan grayfia

"tenang saja, kalau ada waktu aku akan datang berkunjung ke underwold"kata grayfia tersenyum menenangkan di pelukan sera

setelah beberapa saat serafall membisiskan sesuatu pada grayfia

"baiklah.. tapi ingat! walau kau tinggal bersama naru-tan, aku tidak akan menyerah mendapatkannya"bisik sera yang sudah tenang

"aku juga, mari bersaing secara sehat!"kata grayfia pada sera berupa bisikan di balas senyuman oleh serafall

naruto melihat drama siaran langsung hanya menatap malas ke arah grayfia.

"haah, aku seperti penculik saja!"

"memang!"jawab hinata kesal, karna hinata merasa dia ada saingan untuk mendapatkan naruto

naruto pun menoleh ke arah hinata

"eh, kau kenapa hinata?"tanya naruto tidak terima di bilang penculik

"uumm" balas hinata membuang muka.

'naruto-sama no baka, dasar tidak peka'

setelah ke empat maou dan grayfia selesai dengan kegiatan drama mereka! grayfia berjalan menuju ke arah naruto dengan pipi merona.

"aku sudah selesai naruto-sama"ucap grayfia

"yah baiklah, ayo hinata!"titah naruto menoleh ke hinata

dengan wajah terlihat jengkel hinata akhirnya menciptakan pintu dimensi dari tongkatnya, namun setelah shirzech dkk selesai mengucapkan terima kasih pada naruto dan hinata tentunya.

setelah naruto, hinata, dan grayfia, masuk ke dalam pintu dimensi itu, lalu pintu tersebut kemudian menghilang.

saat ini yang tersisa di ruangan itu yaitu ke empat maou underworld

"kalau bukan karena gelar leviathan mungkin aku juga akan ikut dengan naru-tan"gerutu serafall entah pada siapa

sementara ketiga temannya hanya sweatdrop mendengar keluhan dari gadis penyandang gelar leviathan tersebut.

"kau akan memberi nama apa pada catur ciptaanmu ini ajuka?" tanya shirzech menoleh ke arah ajuka tak menghiraukan gerutu serafall

ajuke tampak berfikir sesat lalu menoleh ke arah ajuka seraya berkata "bagaimana kalau evil piece?"

"evil piece ya? tidak buruk"

tbc...

dan sekali author update cerita yang tidak dimengerti,

INFO :

jika turnament yang akan di buat oleh zeno nantinya naruto akan mengambil pesertanya dari dunia dxd salah satunya vali

maaf jika kristal kehidupan itu saya karang sendiri

kalo masalah pair, tetap hinata dan grayfia masuk, dan kalo ada readers ingin nambah saya akan ambil dari voting terbanyak

reviews :

naruto tidak akan ikut campur masalah rias dan reiser,

kalo lemon mungkin ada, tapi nanti,

romanca juga ada tapi belum terlalu di nampakan, mungkin nanti chapter 5 ke atas

terima kasih


	5. Chapter 5

**naruto : masashi kishimoto**

 **highschool dxd : ichie ishibumi**

 **WARNING : typo, ooc, bahasa tidak baku, amburadul, semi!canon, god!like naru, godlike!hina, ooc hinata, strong naru, strong hina,**

 **author baru, dan masih amatir, jadi mohon bimbingan dari author senior? ﾟﾙﾏ**

 **summary : demi memnghilangkan rasa bosannya, naruto sang hakaishin alam semesta 10, mencoba mengunjungi dunia lain yang terdubung dengan alam semestanya, dengan hinata yang di menjaganya. bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka?**

 **naruto hakaishin**

underworld

di sebuah mansion megah nan elegant bergaya arsitektur eropa yang berlantai 20 nampak 4 orang iblis tengah menikmati waktu senggang mereka dengan duduk santai di sebuah mini caffe milik salah satu dari ke 4 iblis tersebut dengan beberapa hidangan mewah yang tersaji di atas meja depan mereka.

"sudah lama ya dia tidak berkunjung kemari"kata shirzech seraya menyeduh kopinya yang terletak di meja

"yah, kau benar, sudah 15 tahun naruto-sama tidak kemari!"ajuka membenarkan perkataan shirzech disertai anggukan.

flashback on

5 bulan sepeninggal naruto

saat ini para yondai maou underwold sedang merayakan keberhasilan evil piece ciptaan ajuka dengan acara sederhana saja tapi mewah di mansion super megah keluarga gremory. perayaan tersebut hanya di hadiri oleh ke empat yondai maou beserta keluarga mereka, karna mereka belum mempublikasikan evil piece tersebut ke kalangan iblis underworld dan hanya keluarga yondai maou saja yang sudah di beritahu.

nampak di sebuah meja makan yang telah terisi hidangan mewah ala restoran bintang 5+. namun sepertinya ada yang kurang dari perayaan tersebut.

mengingat sesuatu kepala keluarga gremory aka lucius seketika langsung menengok ke shirzech "shirzech, kau sudah mengundang naruto-sama? karna tanpa dia evil piece tidak akan berhasil!"

shirzech sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada ayahnya jika evil piece ciptaan ajuka tak luput dari bantuan naruto dan hinata (terkecuali kristal dari hinata yang di rahasiakan dari sang ayah), tak lupa menjelaskan kesepakatannya dengan naruto tentang grayfia, awalnya lucius marah pada shirzech karna telah mengorbankan grayfia, namun shirzech menceritakan jika ini bukan kemaunnya melainkan kemauan dari grayfia sendiri yang memang ingin ikut dengan naruto, dan akhirnya lucius mengerti akan hal tersebut.

sontak ke empat maou yang berada di meja makan itu kaget karena lupa akan naruto "shirzech cepat kau undang naruto-sama dan lainnya, bisa-bisa dia marah nanti pada kita!"seru ajuka ke shirzech

"kau benar, beruntung kita belum memulainya.., jangan lupa undang grayfia juga!"tambah falbium, dibalas anggukan shirzech

"aku juga kangen sama naru-tan" serafall menambahkan,

"sebentar" lalu shirzech menciptakan sebuah sihir yang biasa dia gunakan untuk menyimpan barang, sedetik kemudian shirzech mengeluarkan alat tersebut dari sihir penyimpan, dan mulai menghubungi hinata. setelah alat tersebut terhubung dengan hinata, muncul gambar hinata dari alat persegi shirzech.

seperti biasa hinata menaikan salah satu alisnya tanda bertanya

"ada apa shirzech-san?"

"kami ingin mengundang kalian untuk ikut merayakan keberhasilan evil piece berkat bantuan anda dan naruto-sama"kata shirzech,

"kurasa tidak bisa, karna naruto-sama sendiri sedang tidur, dan aku tidak berhak membangunkannya!"

"memang naruto-sama tidurnya lama?"

hinata tampak tersenyum dari balik alat tersebut lalu menjawab "mungkin sekitar 15 tahun lagi baru dia bangun!"

"NAAAAANIIIIII?"kaget mereka serentak bahkan falbium yang sedang menyeduh kopinya dengan malas hampir saja menyemburkannya kalau tidak ada lucius di depannya karna saking kagetnya. bagaimana tidak, baru kali ini mereka mendengar ada yang bisa tidur selama itu. sebenarnya ada satu lagi cuma sosok tersebut tidak bisa di katakan tidur tapi tersegel di ujung alam semesta, siapa lagi kalau bukan thirexa sang pembawa kiamat.

"l-l-lima b-b-belas tahun?"tanya shirzech dengan nada terbata-bata

"bahkan dulu naruto-sama sampai 200 tahun"tambah hinata masih dengan senyuman manis di wajah cantiknya, namun bukannya tenang dengan senyuman yang di berikan hinata, malah mereka tambah shock mendengar tuturan dari hinata

't-tak kusangka ada yang bisa tidur selama itu'batin mereka mainstream

"m-m-mustahil"

"yah, mau bagaimana lagi, hobi naruto-sama cuman tiga bertarung, makan, dan tidur!"

"b-baiklah, apa anda bisa datang mewakili naruto-sama kemari, karna bagaimana pun perayaan ini tidak bisa jalan jika tanpa kehadilan kalian?"tanya shirzech sudah sembuh dari shocknya

"tentu saja!"

"tapi sebelum itu, tolong bawa grayfia bersama anda!"

"baiklah!"

setelah kejadian menghebohkan di meja makan tersebut, hinata dan grayfia sering datang memenuhi undangan mereka tanpa adanya naruto.

flashback off

"apa naru-tan belum bangun juga dari tidurnya? padahal aku sudah sangat merindukannya!"ujar satu-satunya perempuan yang berada di antara mereka dengan nada terdengar sedikit rindu dan sendu akan sosok superior yang telah mengisi relung hatinya sejak 15 tahun lalu sambil memandang langit-lagit mini caffe tersebut. dulu serafall sempat menyangkal kalau perasaannya pada naruto hanya sebatas kekaguman saja, namun seiring bejalannya waktu serafall mulai menyadari jika dia memang telah jatuh cinta pada naruto, terbukti dengan setiap hari serafall selalu merindukan sosok naruto.

"aku mengerti perasaanmu sera, tapi apa kau tidak mencari yang lain saja, banyak yang sering datang melamarmu tapi kau selalu menolak mereka semua dengan alasan yang kurang jelas! ingat sera jangan terlalu berharap yang tak pasti,"saran salah satu yondai maou bergelar asmodeus atau falbium kepada serafall sembari memegang bahu kirinya, sudah kesekian kalinya falbium selalu mengatakan hal ini pada serafall namun serafall tidak pernah mendengarkan perkataannya.

ke dua sahabatnya yang tak lain shirzech dan ajuka mengangguk membenarkan ucapan dari falbium, sementara sera hanya diam tak bisa menjawab apapun.

"benar apa kata falbiun sera, kita tak tau sampai kapan naruto-sama bangun, bisa besok, 50 tahun, sampai mungkin 100 tahun, dan apa kau sanggup menunggu selama itu?"kata shirzech menatap ke sera, berusaha menyadarkan serafall

serafall mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah shirzech berkata malas "yah-yah, sudahlah, di banding itu lebih baik kita membahas yang lain saja"

ketiga sahabat serafall hanya mampu menghela nafas pasrah dengan tingkah serafall, memang kalau sudah membahas topik pasangan serafall selalu punya alasan untuk mengelak dari topik tersebut. mereka tak habis fikir dengan sahabat perempuan mereka ini, memang benar banyak yang datang melamar serafall, mulai dari beberapa pewaris clan bangsawan di underwold yang datang untuk melamarnya selalu saja di tolak olehnya, sampai pilihan dari orang tuanya pun tak lepas dari kata 'aku belum mau menikah' dari serafall, mereka mengerti jika serafall sudah mempunyai pilihannya sendiri siapa lagi kalau bukan sang dewa kehancuran alias naruto, namun bagaimana jika naruto sendiri tidak mau dengan serafall, sering kali juga mereka memperingati serafall untuk tidak terlalu menaruh harapan besar pada naruto karna bagaimana pun di lihat dari sudut pandang mereka bahwa naruto berbeda jauh dengan dewa-dewa yang ada di dunia mereka. jika para dewa dari mitologi-mitologi dunia ini mengenal akan namannya cinta maka bagi mereka naruto seperti tidak mengenal dengan apa itu namanya cinta, bayangkan saja kalau naruto bisa mencintai mungkin dia lebih memilih mengurus keluarganya di dunianya dibanding datang kedunia ini hanya karna atas nama bosan saja, kan tidak mungkin. nah itulah salah satu dari sekian banyak peringatan dari ketiga sahabatnya untuk serafall, namun serafall selalu mengatakan pada sahabatnya 'jika memang naru-tan tidak mengenal cinta, maka aku yang akan mengajarinya sendiri apa itu cinta' dan sahabatnya hanya bisa pasrah kalau serafall sudah mengatakan hal tersebut.

dan ngomong-ngomong soal pasangan hidup, ketiga yondai maou sudah mempunyai pasangan mereka masing-masing bahkan ada yang sudah dikaruniai anak. salah satunya maou lucifer undeworld, shirzech beberapa tahun lalu telah mempersunting seorang wanita dari anak ketiga ketua clan lucifuge sekaligus adik kandung grayfia bernama diana lucifuge. waktu itu shirzech mengadakan pertemuan dengan pillar clan lucifuge untuk menyampaikan kalau grayfia sudah bukan jadi maid dari keluarganya tak lupa alasannya, dan anggota clan lucifuge yang mengerti dengan pengorbanan grayfia tidak banyak membantah. dan akhirnya sang adiklah yang menggantikan sang kakak atas permintaan anggota clan lucifuge. dan entah dari mana datangnya kisah cinta shirzech dan diana, hanya tuhan dan merekalah yang tahu.

kuil naruto

di suatu taman depan kuil naruto terlihat dua wanita beda surai tengah duduk di kursi malas dengan sebuah meja sebagai pembatas antara keduanya, nampak wanita pertama bersurai indogo sedang membaca sebuah buku yang entah di dapat dari mana asalnya, serta wanita kedua bersurai perak sedang menikmati suasana sore hari di temani segelas teh hijau buatannya.

"nee hinata-san, apa naruto-sama belum bangun juga? inikan sudah waktunya" tanya grayfia pada wanita di sampingnya. hinata melirik sekilas ke arah grayfia yang berada di sisi kirinya

"sabar saja, mungkin sebentar lagi!"jawab hinata singkat, grayfia hanya menghela nafas panjang merasa tak puas dengan jawaban hinata. tapi dia bisa apa, bahkan hinata yang notabennya guru dari naruto tidak mengetahui secara pasti kapan naruto bangun. yang dia bisa lakukan sekarang hanya menunggu saja.

"nee bagaimana kalau kita berkunjung ke underworld saja hinata-san?"usul grayfia.

seperti yang diceritakan tadi, hinata dan grayfia kalau sedang bosan di kuil mereka sering mengunjungi dunia manusia atau underworld, tanpa diketahui naruto tentunya.

"hmm, sebaiknya jangan, kalau naruto-sama bangun dan mengetahui kita tidak berada di kuil, bagaimana?"tolak hinata sembari menyesap pelan teh buatan grayfia, dan melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

sekali lagi grayfia menghela nafas bosan.

siapa juga yang tidak bosan jika di planet yang ukurannya super luas ini hanya di tinggali 3 orang saja, tidak termasuk binatang tentunya.

tak jauh berbeda dengan underworld, di planet naruto juga banyak yang berubah. mulai dari panggilan grayfia ke hinata, kalau dulu grayfia memanggil atau berinteraksi dengan hinata nampak formal sekarang tidak lagi, karna saat hinata menganggap grayfia bukan lagi bawahannya melainkan sahabatnya sekaligus rivalnya untuk mendapatkan naruto. awalnya grayfia menolak permintaan hinata, namun karna hinata terus memaksa, akhirnya grayfia menerima hal tersebut. dan seiring berjalannya waktu grayfia mulai terbiasa dengan hinata sebagai sahabatnya, malahan dia senang dengan sifat hinata yang bersahabat. buktinya grayfia sudah mengetahui semua rahasia tentang dunia naruto dan hinata berasal, tapi masih ada beberapa hal masih di rahasiakan.

"dibanding kau mengeluh tak jelas, lebih baik kau mengganti seprei naruto-sama!"seru hinata malas pada grayfia, seketika raut wajah grayfia berubah ceria.

"dengan senang hati"

dan sepertinya hinata melupakan sesuatu.

'mengganti seprei naruto-sama, inilah yang paling ku tunggu-tunggu!'batin grayfia merona dengan seringai mesum yang sanggup membuat para impoten langsung ejakulasi di tempat. sedetik kemudian grayfia berdiri dari kursi tempatnya duduk.

hinata yang melihat seringai mesum grayfia langsung menyadari kesalahannya 'wah,, gawat kenapa aku bisa lupa. pasti dia akan mengambil kesempatan lagi! ini tidak boleh terjadi, aku harus mencegahnya!'

bukan tanpa alasan kalau hinata merutuki kebodohannya. karna sudah beberapa kali grayfia kepergok oleh hinata tengah mencium atau memeluk naruto jika grayfia sedang menjalankan tugasnya, hal itu pula sering membuat hinata terbakar api cemburu dan kesal akan tingkah laku grayfia yang terkesan seenaknya itu.

"tidak usah biar aku saja yang menggantinya!" cegah hinata sembari memegang tangan kanan grayfia dengan tangan kirinya,

"tidak-tidak, kau duduk saja melanjutkan kegiatanmu di sini sambil menikmati teh buatanku, dan biarkan aku yang mengganti sepreinya!" grayfia menggelengkan kepalanya sembari melepaskan tangannya yang di genggam hinata, lalu berusaha mendudukan kembali hinata di kursinya,

"tidak, aku saja"

"tidak-tidak, aku saja"

"aku"

"aku"

"aku"

"aku"

"hoaamzz, kenapa dengan kalian?"

hinata dan grayfia menghentikan perdebatan ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar, keduanya langsung menoleh ke tempat suara tadi berasal, seketika grayfia melebarkan matanya karna melihat naruto yang mengenakan piyama oranye dengan mata terlihat sayu tengah berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. sementara hinata tersenyum senang karna sang pujaan hati sudah bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

'tap tap tap tap'

"apa yang kalian perdebatkan?"tanya naruto menyipitkan matanya ke arah hinata dan grayfia secara bergantian, hal tersebut berhasil membuat hinata dan grayfia gelagapan.

"anda sudah bangun naruto-sama?"grayfia berusaha mengalihkan pertanyaan naruto dengan sebuah pertanyaan bodoh, tapi itu lebih baik dari pada menjawab pertanyaan naruto.

"um"

"anda butuh sesuatu naruto-sama?" hinata bertanya masih disertai senyuman manis, naruto pun mengalihkan pandangan datarnya ke arah hinata,

"bisa ambilkan aku minum!"kata naruto dan mendekat ke arah kursi malas yang sempat di duduki hinata.

"tentu" singkat hinata selanjutnya menatap ke arah grayfia dengan seringai seolah seringai itu mengatakan 'aku selangkah maju dari mu', sedetik kemudian hinata menghilang. sementara grayfia berdecak kesal karna merasa kalah dengan hinata.

tidak sampai 5 detik hinata telah kembali membawa gelas yang telah terisi penuh kemudian memberikannya pada naruto, naruto menerima gelas yang di sondorkan hinata, lalu meneguknya sampai tak tersisa.

"aaahh, nikmatnya" guman naruto seraya melanjutkan "arigatou hinata-chan!" lanjut naruto secara tidak sadar telah menambahkan suffix chan pada hinata. mendengar panggilan naruto sontak membuat hinata merona hebat.

'n-naruto-sama memanggil ku hinata-chan? kyaaaaaaa,' batin hinata girang

"s-s-sama-sama n-naruto-sama"jawab hinata terbata-bata dengan wajah memanas, sementara grayfia tambah kesal terbukti beberapa kali kakinya di hentakan ke tanah.

'sial, aku tidak boleh tertinggal lebih jauh lagi'umpat grayfia frustasi lalu mendekat ke arah naruto. sepertinya persaingan antara hinata dan grayfia semakin ketat.

"naruto-sama anda mau saya buatkan makanan enak?"tanya grayfia sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah naruto, mendengar tawaran grayfia membuat air liur naruto sedikit menetes, mengingat bagaimana enaknya masakan grayfia.

"tentu saja, kau tau saja kalau aku lapar!" kata naruto dengan nada datar, tapi jika di perhatikan lebih teliti matanya tampak berbinar-binar

"tapi sebelum itu, panggil aku grayfia-chan!" seru grayfia dengan wajah merona, naruto yang ingin cepat-cepat menuntaskan rasa laparnya hanya mengangguk cepat,

"ya ya, cepatlah grayfia-chan,!" kata naruto tidak sabar. sedangkan hinata hanya menatap malas grayfia

'haah, kurasa dia iri tadi padaku' batin hinata yang duduk di kursi santai sisi kanan naruto dan anehnya kursi itu dia dapat dari mana.

"h-ha'i"

menciptakan lingkaran sihir teleportasinya dan sedetik kemudian grayfia menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir tersebut. (jauh bro kalau jalan kaki)

…

saat ini pemeran utama kita beserta calon haremnya telah selesai dengan kegiatan mengisi perut mereka, kini naruto, hinata, dan grayfia tengah bersantai kembali di kursi lipat ciptaan hinata.

"nee hinata-chan, kau tidak merasa sunyi dengan hanya kita bertiga di planet ini?" naruto sembari memandang langit cerah tak berawan, merasa naruto bertanya padanya hinata menoleh ke naruto

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu naruto-sama? apa kau sudah bosan di dunia ini?"

"aku tidak bilang seperti itu!"jawab naruto datar

hinata menaikan salah satu alisnya "jadi apa maksudmu?"tanya hinata bingung. sementara grayfia yang berada di sisi kanan hinata hanya diam mendengarkan.

"kau tau maksudku hinata!"

hinata hanya menghela nafas seraya berkata "siapa yang tidak merasa sepi kalau hanya tinggal bertiga di sebuah planet yang luasnya hampir menyerupai bumi? itupun 1 orangnya tidak di hitung"

"iya naruto-sama, selama kau tidur kami berdua sangat kesepian! khususnya aku" kata grayfia mengangguk dengan nada lirih di akhir kalimatnya, hinata yang masih bisa mendengar ucapan terakhir grayfia memberi deathglare pada grayfia, sedangkan naruto yang tidak terlalu mendengar hanya memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

"bagaiamana kalau kita tinggal di underworld saja naruto-sama"grayfia menambahkan. naruto dan hinata mengalihkan pandangan keduanya ke arah grayfia

naruto mendecih "cih, aku sudah tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan underworld, sudah cukup bantuan yang aku berikan pada kalian para iblis, dan sekarang waktunya aku menikmati liburanku"

"t-tap.." "naruto-sama benar grayfia, kalian para iblis tidak akan pernah bisa mengatasi masalah apapun jika selalu bergantung pada kami!" hinata memotong perkataan grayfia dengan nada dingin sembari menegakan badannya,

sementara grayfia sedikit sedih mendengar jika naruto dan hinata sudah tidak mau ikut campur lagi dengan kaum nya, tapi di sisi lain grayfia menyadari perkataan naruto dan hinata memang benar, kaum iblis tidak akan pernah dewasa jika terus mengandalkan naruto dan hinata.

"mungkin kau benar, kami para iblis terlalu banyak mengandalkan kalian" berhenti sejenak grayfia melanjutkan " dan mulai sekarang kami tidak akan bergantung pada kalian lagi"

'menarik' batin naruto sedikit tersenyum tanpa merubah posisinya,

setelah itu keadaan menjadi hening ketiga nya sibuk dengan fantasy mereka masing-masing.

"hinata-chan grayfia-chan, bersiaplah, kita akan pergi ke bumi!"kata naruto memecah keheningan dengan mengajak hinata dan grayfia

"hai" ucap keduanya bersamaan seraya mengangguk

naruto pun beranjak dari kursinya di ikuti hinata dan grayfia, lalu naruto memegang pundak kanan hinata sedangkan grayfia di pundak kiri hinata. sedetik kemudian ketiganya menghilang menjadi cahaya yang menjulang ke langit. tanpa menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang mereka lupakan.

skip time

bumi

malam hari di kota kuoh dengan suasana malam yang penuh dengan kegemerlapan seakan tidak ada habisnya. orang-orang sibuk dengan kesenangan dunia mereka masing-masing.

tapi sepertinya hal tersebut tidak berlaku di bagian timur kota kuoh, jelasnya di sebuah academy kuoh, terlihat dari luar sekolah tersebut baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang aneh. namun jika masuk ke halaman sekolah itu, dapat kita lihat banyak sekali tanah-tanah berkawah bangunan sekolah yang sudah hancur setengahnya, serta delapan orang iblis seumuran remaja terlihat dengan kondisi bisa di bilang cukup buruk manandakan jika sekolah tersebut tengah terjadi pertempuran. oh dan jangan lupakan seorang pria dengan lima pasang sayap sedang duduk melayang di sebuah singgasana dan memandang para iblis di bawahnya dengan tatapan angkuh, hal tersebut semakin memperkuat jika tempat tersebut memang sedang terjadi pertempuran.

"wahahaha... kalian para iblis muda terlalu berharap tinggi menang melawan eksistensi yang pernah merasakan kekejaman great war!"kata kokabiel tertawa angkuh ke arah para iblis di bawahnya. tapi sepertinya perkataan kokabiel berefek pada salah satu pemuda tak asing bernama issei, terbukti bahwa pemuda tersebut mulai bangkit dari pose berlututnya, tak memperdulikan badannya yang tampak banyak memar di mana-mana, seragam sekolah yang sudah robek di beberapa bagian, walau begitu dia tetap berusaha meski dengan kaki bergetar.

"cih, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah padamu bangsat,... kau telah melukai teman-temanku, maka kau akan segera menerima akibatnya"

"aku manantikannya!"

'patner apa kau yakin menggunakannya..? tubuhmu belum cukup kuat menerima kekuatanku, bisa-bisa tubuhmu meledak karna tidak kuat menahannya!' terdengar sebuah suara berat dari tangan kanan issei yang terlapisi gantlet merah.

'aku yakin Ddraig!, kokabiel sangat kuat, jika aku tidak menggunakan balance breaker maka teman-temanku akan mati!'

'baiklah.. patner'

《balance breaker》

《boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost.》

《explosion》

issei kemudian melompat ke arah kokabiel dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mengarahkan pukulan yang sudah di lapisi aura naga pada kokabiel,

《boost》

'duakkh'

kokabiel yang tidak dalam posisi siaga harus rela menerima serangan kekuatan issei menyebabkan kokabiel terlempar jauh kebelakang berserta singgasananya. tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada issei kembali melaju, lalu menghantamkan pukulannya berkali-kali, tak sedikitpun memberi kesempatan pada kokabiel untuk menyentuh tanah.

'duakkh'

'duakkh'

'duakkh'

'bruuuk'

setelah menerima pukulan terakhir issei, kokabiel pun terhempas menabrak sebuah gedung sekolah hingga membuat gedung tersebut berlubang. sementara issei jatuh terduduk karna durasi balance breaker nya sudah mencapai batas.

"hosh,,, apakah berhasil,,, hosh"kata issei monolog sembari terus memperhatikan lubang tempat kokabiel berada.

tak jauh berbeda dengan issei, rias beserta peeragenya yang sudah mencapai batas mereka akibat melawan malaikat jatuh bawahan kokabiel tak melepas pandangan mereka ke arah veteran great war tersebut.

"apakah berhasil bochou?"tanya akeno pada rias yang berada di sampingnya,

"aku juga tidak tau akeno! mudah-mudahan saja issei berhasil membunuhnya"balas rias tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"uhuk... cough..., tak kusangka kau iblis rendahan sepertimu bisa membuat ku menjadi seperti ini"

terdengar sebuah suara dari arah kokabiel, setelah itu keluarlah sang malaikat jatuh dari lubang tersebut meski dengan kondisi yang sangat buruk, baju atasan yang robek sana sini, wajah babak belur, serta luka menganga lebar di beberapa bagian. para iblis hanya melebarkan mata mereka melihat kokabiel masih bisa berdiri walau kondisinya tidak bisa di katakan baik.

"b-bangsat dia masih bisa bertahan dengan serangan terkuatku!"ucap issei berusaha bangkit, tapi sebelum berdiri tegak issei memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya dengan berpose doggy style #plak

uhuk

cough

"issei /san / senpai!"teriak rias dan kelompoknya kemudian berlari menuju ke arah issei yang terlihat mengenaskan, minus dua orang wanita yang sudah lebih dulu pingsang karna fisik mereka yang masih berstatus manusia. siapa lagi kalau bukan irina dan xenovia.

"asia cepat sembuhkan issei!"teriak rias pada gadis bernama asia, tanpa membantah asia pun langsung melakukan tugasnya berusaha menyembuhkan issei dengan sacred gear nya.

"wahahaha.. apa cuma segini saja kekuatan dari salah satu naga surgawi? menyedihkan!"

mendengar sebuah suara, sontak rias dan kelompoknya langsung menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut, seketika mereka melebarkan mata masing-masing karna melihat kondisi kokabiel tampak kembali seperti semula terkecuali dengan bajunya.

"k-kenapa kondisimu terlihat kembali seperti semula, padahal tadi kau sudah sangat sekarat?"tanya rias terbata dalam keterkejutannya, kokabiel tertawa mendengar pertanyaan rias.

"kau tau air mata pheonix?"tanya kokabiel. terkejut itulah yang kembali di rasakan rias beserta para budaknya.

"b-bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan barang yang hanya di miliki clan pheonix?"rias bertanya kembali meski dengan nada tergagap.

"hahahaha,,, apa kau pernah mendengar kata pasar gelap? aku mendapatkan air mata clan pheonex dari sana...!"berhenti sejenak kokabiel melanjutkan "dan berita baiknya aku masih punya dua lagi, jadi kalian tidak pernah bisa membunuhku!... dasar iblis tidak berguna"

'm-masih ada dua..?'batin rias dan kelompoknya terkejut

rias pun jatuh berlutut mendengar perkataan terkahir dari kokabiel

"raja macam apa aku ini? bahkan pionku saja bisa membuat kokabiel sempat sekarat, kenapa aku tidak bisa?! aku lemah, aku raja yang tidak berguna!"ucap rias berlinang air mata seraya menundukan kepala , issei yang masih di obati asia hanya menatap rias dengan sendu. sementara akeno, kiba dan koneko memasang posisi siaga penuh untuk melindungi king mereka yang masih depresi meski kondisi mereka tak jauh berbeda dengan issei.

"dengan ini kalian benar-benar musnah dan great war jilid dua akan segera di mulai! hahahahaha"ucap kokabiel sambil menciptakan tombak cahaya sebesar mobil dari tangannya, lalu kokabiel bersiap melemparkan tombak tersebut ke arah tempat kelompok rias, namun kokabiel melancarkan tombaknya...

sriiing

muncul sekilah cahaya putih di tengah-tengah kokabiel dan rias berada. setelah itu terlihatlah siluet seorang pria dan dua orang wanita dari balik cahaya itu.

"kenapa kau mendaratkan kita ke tempat ini hinata-chan?"tanya naruto terdengar kesal,

"itu salah kau sendiri naruto-sama! konsentrasiku jadi buyar karna kau terlalu banyak mengeluh di perjalanan!"bantah hinata tak kalah kesal karna tidak mau di salahkan, sementara grayfia hanya menatap bosan ke arah naruto hinata yang masih berseteru 'haaah, bahkan sudah sampai pun mereka masih saja berdebat'

'kenapa dengan tempat ini, seperti telah telah terjadi bencana!?'batin grayfia bingung seraya mengobservasi tempatnya mendarat. lalu pandangannya tak sengaja melihat ke arah rias yang masih dalam pose berlurut 'dan bagaimana adiknya shirzech bisa ada di sini?'

"keparat!.. siapa yang berani menggagalkan seranganku?"

terdengar sebuah suara geraman dari arah lapangan, otomatis mereka semua yang berada di sekita sekolah menengok ke sumber suara tersebut, termasuk naruto dan hinata yang berseteru.

"eh, hinata-chan siapa mahluk bersayap sepuluh itu?"tanya naruto heran seraya menatap kokabiel.

tbc...

maaf kalau ceritanya banyak kesalahan


	6. Chapter 6

**naruto : masashi kishimoto**

 **highschool dxd : ichie ishibumi**

 **WARNING : typo, ooc, bahasa tidak baku, amburadul, semi!canon, god!like naru, god!hina, ooc hinata, strong naru, strong hina,**

 **author baru, dan masih amatir, jadi mohon bimbingan dari author senior? ﾟﾙﾏ**

 **summary : demi memnghilangkan rasa bosannya, naruto sang hakaishin alam semesta 10, mencoba mengunjungi dunia lain yang terdubung dengan alam semestanya, dengan hinata yang di menjaganya. bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka?**

 **naruto hakaishin**

"eh, hinata-chan siapa mahluk bersayap sepuluh itu?"tanya naruto heran seraya menatap kokabiel.

'bagaimana mereka bisa datang kemari tanpa terhalang kekkai buatan sona/kaichou!.. dan bukannya itu diana-neesan/sama?'batin rias dan kelompoknya heran bercampur takjub (di sini rias tidak mengenal hinata dan grayfia, karna rias jarang ke underworld).

sedangkan tepat di luar sekolah, terlihat beberapa remaja sedang mempertahakan kekkai dengan kondisi tak jauh berbeda dengan kelompok rias, karna untuk mempertahankan kekkai butuh energi yang tak sedikit, ditambah lagi mereka sudah cukup lama berada dalam posisi ini.

"kaichou..siapa mereka? bagaimana mereka bisa masuk, tanpa terhalang oleh kekkai yang kita buat?."tanya queen sona aka tsubaki melirik sekilas ke arah naruto, grayfia dan hinata.

"simpan dulu pertanyaanmu untuk nanti.. yang paling penting sekarang kita harus tetap mempertahankan kekkai ini agar manusia tidak bisa melihat ini"jawab sona dengan nada tegas tak ingin menerima bantahan apapun, tapi di lain sisi sona juga khawatir dengan sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

'berhati-hati lah rias..'

"hai!"

kembali ke tempat naruto

"dia kokabiel naruto-sama jendral malaikat jatuh!.. dan sepertinya dia yang menyebabkan kekacauan ini!"bukan hinata yang menjawab melainkan grayfia yang tengah menatap kokabiel intens.

"eh, koktail? nama nya jelek sekali!"ucap naruto tampaknya pendengaran naruto sedang terganggu. grayfia sweatdrop mendengar panggilan naruto pada jendral da-tenshi itu. sementara kokabiel emosinya memuncak, karna naruto seenaknya saja merubah namanya menjadi minuman, apakah ia tidak tahu jika namanya tertulis dalam bibble.. dan salahkan pendengarannya yang cukup tajam dari manusia sehingga suara sekecil gumanan naruto tadi masih bisa di dengar olehnya

"buk..." "k-kau..! kau sudah membuatku marah, mahluk hina... siapa pun kau akan aku musnahkan!"hardik kokabiel dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah dan memotong ucapan grayfia. ekspresi naruto langsung menjadi dingin setelah mendengar salah satu kalimat paling di bencinya dari mahluk di depannya ini.

"hinata, grayfia, menjauhlah! aku akan menghancurkan mulut kotornya itu!"naruto berujar dengan nada dingin.

grayfia langsung tersentak dengan nada dingin naruto, dan perasaan takut mulai menjalar dalam dirinya,. baginya meski sifat naruto acuh tak acuh, tapi tuannya ini cukup hangat dengan orang terdekatnya..

tapi kali ini berbeda tuannya ini telihat seperti akan membinasakan seluruh mahluk hidup lewat kata-katanya barusan.!

sedangkan hinata terlihat santai dengan wajah datarnya karna bagaimana pun naruto pernah lebih mengerikan dari ini.

"grayfia! kita berlindung, kalau tidak kau akan terkena dampaknya"seru hinata tenang seraya melirik ke arah grayfia.

"b-baiklah"ucap grayfia tergagap.

sedangkan di sisi rias dkk, terlihat mereka memandang ke arah hinata dan grayfia dengan intens.

"bochou.! bukannya itu diana-sama, kakak ipar anda, auranya juga sama dengan aura diana-sama?"akeno bertanya pada rias yang sudah agak mendingan sembari menunjuk ke arah grayfia.

"kurasa dia bukan kakak iparku akeno.. karna tidak mungkin diana-neesan meninggalkan underworld tanpa ada alasan yang jelas"sangkal rias menggelengkan kepala. sedangkan kelompoknya hanya menggangguk membenarkan,, tapi rias merasa pernah bertemu denga ketiga orang tersebut. 'aku merasa pernah melihat mereka,, tapi di mana ya?'

kembali ke tempat naruto dan kokabiel.

"aku akan memperlihatkan padammu siapa yang seharusnya yang lebih hina!"kata naruto dingin seraya mendekat pelan ke arah kokabiel. perkataan naruto membuat kokabiel tertawa lepas.

"hahahahaha.. kau ber.."

bruuk

ughh

perkataan kokabiel terhenti ketika merasakan sebuah pukulan sangat kuat mendarat tepat di perutnya hingga mementalkan kokabiel ke sebuah gedung di belakangnya dan menciptakan debu yang cukup kental.

rias dan kelompoknya melebarkan mata mereka melihat kokabiel terhempas hanya dengan satu pukulan yang tidak mereka lihat.

'b-bagaimana dia bisa secepat itu?!'kaget mereka kompak merasa terkesan dengan kecepatan naruto yang tak terlihat.

perlahan debu di tempat kokabiel nampak mulai menipis, samar-samar memperlihatkan kokabiel dengan kondisi cukup buruk. selang beberapa saat, jendral malaikat jatuh itu berdiri dari pijakannya, selanjutnya kokabiel mengelap darah di area sekitar mulutnya sembari menyeringai.

"hahahahahaha.. pukulanmu itu cukup kuat untuk orang sepertimu..." kokabiel tertawa lalu melanjutkan "..sekarang giliranku!"sambung kokabiel seraya menciptakan tombak cahaya cukup besar di kedua tangannya. naruto hanya menatap datar tombak tersebut, seakan-akan tombak itu tak lebih seperti tusuk gigi baginya.

"mati kau, hahahaha"teriak kokabiel berikutnya melancarkan tombak tersebut ke arah naruto yang tidak ada niatan menghindar.

boooom

bunyi ledakan cukup besar menggema di seluruh penjuru sekolah. tampak kepulan debu mengepul kemana-mana. rias dan kelompoknya terkejut, karna melihat pria tadi tidak menghindari tombak cahaya kokabiel yang menurut mereka mematikan. berbeda dengan rias dkk, hinata dan grayfia malah tenang-tenang saja dengan ledakan tersebut, karna bagaimanapun naruto tidak akan mati hanya karna serangan kacangan seperti itu.

"hahahaha.. apa hanya segitu kemampuanmu! menyedihkan"kokabiek berucap seraya tertawa angkuh,

'dasar bodoh!'batin hinata dan grayfia pada kokabiel

perlahan debu di tempat naruto mulai menghilang, setelah debu tersebut hilang sepenuhnya, terlihatlah kawah berdiameter 8 meter dengan kedalaman 3 meter di tempat naruto tadi. bukti jika serangan kokabiel cukup dasyat. namun...

tap

terdengar bunyi lompatan kaki dari dalam kawah tersebut. setelah itu terlihatlah naruto dengan keadaan baik-baik saja terkecuali piyama yang di pakainya nampak compang-camping akibat tombak dari kokabiel. semua yang ada di tempat itu sontak kaget bukan main melihat keadaan naruto terkecuali hinata dan grayfia tetap berjawah datar., khususnya kokabiel yang merasa serangannya gagal membinasakan naruto.

'b-bagaimana b-bisa dia t-tidak terluka sama sekali! ?'batin rias terbata dalam kekagetannya.

'ara ara, ternyata dia bukan orang sebarangan.. fufufufu'batin akeno dengan ciri khasnya

'k-kenapa s-serangan ku t-tidak berpengaruh p-padanya? s-siapa d-dia s-sebenarnya'kokabiel membatin tak percaya seraya mundur beberapa langkah.

"kau sudah merusak piyama kesayanganku.. apa kau tidak tahu jika piyama ini terbuat dari bahan kualitas terbaik di duniaku?"ucap naruto datar.

"kau pikir aku perduli dengan hal itu, hah?!"ujar kokabiel

naruto menarik piyama oranye nya yang terbuat dari bahan kualitas tinggi tersebut guna memudahkan dirinya bertarung, kini naruto nampak setengah telanjang, sedangkan para ibis betina langsung merona hebat melihat tubuh sixpact, di tambah kulit tan eksotis nya, tak ayal semakin melengkapi keseksian naruto dimata para gadis muda tersebut.

wuuusss

seketika naruto menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul tepat di belakang kokabiel tanpa di sadari kokabiel sendiri.

bruuuk

kokabiel tidak sempat menghindar ketika merasakan sebuah pukulan menghantam keras punggungnya, menyebabkan malaikat jatuh tersebut kembali terpental beberapa meter ke depan.

blaaarr

bunyi ledakan terdengar diseluruh penjuru sekolah, dari balik ledakan itu terlihat kondisi kokabiel bisa di bilang sangat buruk bukti jika hataman naruto tidak main-main.,

namun perlahan tapi pasti kokabiel mulai bangkit dari jatuhnya tapi sebelum bangun sepenuhnya kokabiel kembali jatuh dengan posisi bertumpu pada lutut dan kedua tangannya seraya memuntahkan darah segar cukup banyak.

uhuuk

'serangannya tidak main-main, tulang ku rasanya remuk semua... aku harus lebih berhati-hati!'batin kokabiel sambil merogoh saku celannya untuk mengambil kembali air mata phenex.

"apa kau sudah selesai?"tanya naruto datar menatap ke arah kokabiel yang sudah selesai meminum air mata phenex.

"hahahaha.. ku akui pukulanmu barusan sungguh membuatku yerhibur... tapi kau tidak akan pernah bisa membunuhku selama aku mempunyai benda ini"kata kokabiel menyombongkan diri sambil menunjukan sebuah botol bekas air mata phenex ke arah naruto.

'kenapa ia sedikit-sedikit tertawa.. apa dia gila'batin naruto

naruto menaikan alisnya "baiklah.. kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku menghilangkan mu dari keberadaan!"

"jangan bercanda?.. kau hanya beruntung karna memiliki kecepatan di atas rata-rata.! lantas, jangan berhayal untuk memusnahkan ku"sangkal kokabiel.

menatap bosan ke arah kokabiel naruto berkata "haah.. kau terlalu meremehkan ku"

wuuuss

naruto pun menghilang dari pijakannya. sedangkan kokabiel melihat itu kembali memasang pose siaga seraya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri.

plak,

kokabiel langsung sadar ketika merasakan ada sebuah tangan mencekal tangan kirinya. mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang pelaku. seketika kokabiel terbelakak ketika naruto sudah berdiri di di depannya seraya mencengkram tangannya sangat kuat, mencoba menggerakan tangan kanannya yang bebas guna terlepas dari cengkraman naruto, namun dia merasa usahanya sia-sia, serasa sendi-sendinya sudah di kunci.

"lepaskan aku mahluk rendahan!"desis kokabiel sambil mencoba neronta-ronta.

'kenapa ia tidak belajar dari kesalahan?'batin grayfia menatap iba kokabiel

'ternyata ia lebih bodoh dari yang ku kira!' ucap hinata tenang dalam pikirannya

naruto mengarahkan telapak tangannya yang bebas tepat di depan wajah kokabiel "kau terlalu menyombongkan kekuatan dan derajatmu... merasa diri paling tinggi, menganggap semua orang lebih rendah darimu... tidak sadar kalau masih ada yang jauh lebih kuat darimu!" naruto menatap dingin wajah kokabiel. dan entah mengapa ucapan dingin yang terlontar dari mulut naruto terdengar seperti melodi kematian di kedua indranya. dan entah kenapa ia mulai merasa jika sosok di depannya ini adalah malikat mau baginya.

"binasalah..!"guman naruto seraya melanjutkan " **Hakai** "

perlahan dari kaki kokabiel muncul pendar cahaya biru yang mulai merambat ke atas. terlihat bagian tubuh kokabiel yang terlewati cahaya tersebut melebur jadi cahaya..

sementara kokabiel sendiri. tubuhnya tengah bergetar hebat, keringat dingin semakin membanjiri pelipisnya, tanda kalau sang jendral sangat takut dibuatnya. dan mungkin jika di suruh memilih, ia lebih memilih jadi budak naruto dibanding terhapus dari keberadaan.

"a-apa y-y-yang k-kau l-lakukan?"tanya kokabiel terbata-bata sambil mencoba meronta kembali namun usahanya tetap tidak membuahkan hasil yang signifikan "a-ampuuuun.." hanya itulah jeritan kokabiel sebelum mengilang menjadi cahaya.

sementara para iblis muda melebarkan mata mereka masing-masing melihat kokabiel yang sudah hilang sepenuhnya hanya dengan tehnik yang tidak mereka ketahui.

"j-jurus apa i-itu... bahkan l-lebih hebat dari power destruction o-onii-san!"gumam rias dalan kekagetannya

"s-sebenarnya s-sampai mana batas kekuatannya?"

"s-sugoi!.. i-ia punya jurus y-yang b-benar hebat!"

tak berbeda dengan rias kelompok sona juga kaget.

"a-apa kalian p-pecaya dengan apa yang terjadi!?"tanya sona ooc menghiraukan ucapan queen nya. dan di balas gelengan lemah oleh kelompoknya.

kembali ke tempat naruto.

setelah mengantarkan kokabiel kedunia hampa. berdiam sesaat, naruto pun mulai berjalan ke arah hinata dan grayfia namun tiba-tiba saja.

kraak..pyaaar

bunyi ledakan kaca terdengar di sepanjang area sekolah. semua yang berada di tempat itu mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara. dan terlihatlah sesosok berarmor putih tengah melayang di udara dengan membentangkan sayap divine diving nya.

"kurasa tugasku sudah selesai!"gumam sosok itu lalu melihat ke arah naruto yang berdiri tenang sembari satu tangan di belakang "kau yang membunuhnya?"lanjut orang

"kalau iya,.. apa masalahmu?"tanya balik naruto menatap datar ke arah vali

pria bernama vali pun turun beberapa meter di hadapan naruto kemudian memperpendek jaraknya hingga sekarang kurang dari dua meter dengan naruto.

"yare-yare... aku hanya mau berterima kasih padamu karna telah meringankan tugasku err"

"panggil saja naruto!"balas naruto tetao datar

inang dari albion itu seketika tersentak setelah mendengar sebuah nama yang akhir-akhir ini sering mengganggu pikirannya.

flashblack on

di sebuah danau di bagian utara kota kuoh terlihat dua orang pria tengah duduk di tanah, pria pertama bersurai putih beriris hitam mengenakan setelan preman tengah menatap bosan ke arah danau. sementara pria ke dua bersurai hitam dengan poni berwarna kuning dan mengenakan yukata sedang melakukan kegiatan memancing.

"ada apa denganmu vali.? aku perhatikan kau dari tadi kerjaanmu hanya menghela nafas berat saja.. apa kau sedang bosan karna tidak ada yang menemanimu bertarung?"tanya azazel memecah keheningan tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dari danau.

"kurang lebih seperti itu azazel!"jawab vali seadanya

"hmm,.. apa kau mau mendengar cerita menarik dariku vali?"

"apa itu azazel? kuharap yang akan kau katakan bisa menghiburku!"vali berujar masih dengan nada malas.

"ini berita yang cukup rahasia.. hanya aku, yondai maou, dan beberapa orang saja yang mengetahui ini!"

"ya-ya... cepatlah!"

azazel menghela nafas sesaat seraya berkata "apa kau ingin tahu siapa yang menghentikan perang saudara di underworld beberapa tahun lalu?"

shirzech sudah menceritakan semua tentang naruto pada azazel, bukannya ia suka bergosip ala ibu-ibu kondangan arisan brondong. namun ia hanya memberi peringatan pada azazel agar dirinya dan anak buahnya tidak mengganggu naruto jika nantinya mereka bertemu dengan naruto. selama mendengar cerita shirzech, hanya dua ekspresi di wajah azazel, shok dan ngeri. tapi ada satu yang tidak di beberkan oleh shirzech, yaitu kebenaran dari evil piece.

pernyataan azazel sepertinya berefek pada pemuda di sampingnya, terbukti vali langsung menengok ke arah azazel dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"siapa azazel? cepat beritahu aku! aku ingin segera mencarinya dan bertarung dengannya!"desak vali tidak sabarnya.

azazel mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah vali

"sebelum itu aku peringatkan kepadamu vali! jika kau ingin tetap hidup. jangan pernah mengusik keberadaannya!"

"kenapa azazel? memangnya sekuat apa dia, sampai-sampai kau melarangku?"tanya vali semakin penasaran. baginya yang bisa menghentikan perang saudara di underworld seorang diri hanya ada empat kandidat yaitu, kami-sama (tuhan anime), great red, trihexa, dan ophis. tapi jika di pikir-pikir, tidak mungkin ke empat eksistensi itu yang menghentikan perang tersebut. kalau kami-sama (tuhan anime) yang menghentikan perang itu, mustahil, karena azazel pernah berkata jika kami-sama sudah mati waktu great dulu, kalau great red juga rasanya mustahil karna sang naga impian itu lebih memilih bersantai di celah di mensi dari pada ikut masalah fraksi iblis, thrihexa lebih tidak mungkin lagi karna sosok itu sekarang tersegel di ujung alam semesta sana, terakhir ophis, tapi rasanya juga mustahil lantaran ophis lebih memfokuskan dirinya pada urusan organisasinya dan great red dibanding mengurus perang lokal tersebut. jadi satu-satunya kandidat yang pasti yaitu hanya sosok yang di katakan azazel tadi.

"kau ingin tahu dia sekuat apa vali?"tanya azazel dibalas anggukan antusias vali sambil menjulurkan lidahnya #plak

"shirzech mengatakan padaku jika orang itu pernah melawan imbang great red di celah di mensi... bahkan kalau tidak segera di hentikan oleh pengawalnya. pertarungan mereka mungkin bisa membuat dunia kiamat seketika!"lanjut azazel, sedangkan vali melebarkan matanya mendengar tuturan dari azazel.

"melawan imbang great ted? jangan bercanda azazel!.. bahkan kami-sama pun pikir dua kali kalau mau melawan great red!"vali mencoba menyangkal pernyataan azazel.

"sebenarnya aku tidak mau langsung percaya begitu saja.. tapi saat mendengar shirzech mengatakan jika sosok itu memiliki kekuatan yang tidak pernah di lihatnya,... aku pun akhirnya tidak punya alasan untuk tidak mempercayainya... bahkan sosok itu juga yang telah membunuh kakekmu dalam perang tersebut"

vali kembali kaget karna mendengar kalau orang yang paling ingin dia bunuh aka rezevin sudah mati. vali sedikit senang sih, karna ia tidak perlu buang-buang tenaga hanya demi membunuh kakeknya. dan juga sebanarnya vali tidak ingin percaya tapi melihat raut wajah azazel seolah mengatakan 'apa wajah mesumku ini terlihat bercanda bagimu'. ia pun akhirnya percaya, meski sedikit bimbang sih.

"apa kau siapa orangnya, dan bagaimana ciri-cirinya azazel?"vanishing dragon itu bertanya dengan nada serius. azazel menyeringai kecil melihat reaksi vali yang jarang sekali di perlihatkan.

"shirzech mengatakan ciri-cirinya, berambut pirang, bermata biru, berkulit tan serta dirinya selalu ditemani wanita bersurai indigo yang selalu membawa tongkat... namanya kalau tidak salah na... naruto.. ya naruto"

"hmmm... naruto ya? baiklah akan aku ingat!"

"ingat pesan ku vali. jika kau bertemu dengannya!"

"baiklah!"

'naruto, aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu...'

setelah itu azazel menceritakan semua yang dia tahu tentang naruto tak ada yang terkecuali.

flashback off

'mata biru, rambut kuning, kulit tan, tak salah lagi dia memang naruto... tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakan aura apapun darinya?'

plak

seketika lamunan vali buyar ketika merasakan sebuah telapak tangan mendarat cukup keras di pipinya. melihat sang pelaku, dan ternyata pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan naruto yang berdiri di depannya sembari mesang wajah tak bersalah.

"kenapa kau menamparku?"protes vali sambil mengusap-ngusap pipinya yang masih terasa panas.

"siapa suruh kau melamun tadi!"balas naruto tanpa rasa bersalah.

'arrrg.. kalau bukan dewa aku sudah menghancurknamu, karna telah berani menamparku'umpat vali dalam pikirannya sementara albion yang melihat itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. 'hahahahaha.. tak kusangka pemegang divine diving terkuat sepanjang masa di gampar oleh seseorang yang baru dikenalnya.. hahahaha'

muncul urat pertigaan di pelipis vali bukannya berkurang kekesalan vali malah bertambah 'diam kau albion, kau pikir itu lucu, hah?'umpat vali pada albion dengan kepala menyerupai karikatur,

"aku tidak tahu masalah mu dengan pria bernama koktail tadi tadi.."vali langsung tersentak mendengar suara naruto "tapi aku peringatkan jika kau mengusik ketenanganku kau akan bernasib sama dengannya"lanjut naruto tepat melewati vali

setelah mengatakan hal tersebut naruto mulai mendekat ke arah hinata dan grayfia meninggalkan vali sendirian yang dalam keadaan sweatdrop karna mendengar panggilan naruto pada kokabiel.

"urusan kita sudah selesai di sini!.. untuk sementara kita akan tinggal di bumi"ucap naruto pada kedua wanita di depannya.

"tunggu!"

sebelum hinata dan grayfia menjawab terlebih dahulu, sudah di potong oleh suara dari belakang mereka. mengalihkan pandangan ke asal suara naruto melihat beberapa iblis muda datang menghampirinya.

"mau apa kalian?"tanya naruto datar.

"t-tidak.. hanya ada beberapa hal yang ingin kami tanyakan kepadamu!"jawab rias agak tergagap, setelah menyaksikan kokabiel dengan mudahnya di kalahkan oleh naruto, rias merasa tertarik dan takut di waktu yang bersamaan dengan kemampuan yang naruto miliki..

'orang ini tidak memiliki aura apa pun di tubuhnya,'batin rias kemudian pandangannya beralih melirik grayfia

'kalau wanita ini kenapa ia sangat mirip dengan diana-neesan, ditambah lagi auranya sama dengan aura diana-neesan, apa dia saudara nee-san ya?lanjut rias dalam batinnya seraya menatap intens wajah datar grayfia.

'kurasa dia belum mengetahui jika aku kakak dari diana'batin grayfia dengan wajah datar sambil melirik rias yang sudah yang sudah kembali beralih ke arah naruto.

"cepat.. apa yang ingin kau tanyakan!"seru naruto datar

"ehem.."sona berdehem sedikit seraya berkata "bagaimana caranya kalian bisa menembus kekkai yang kami buat? bahkan frekuensi radio saja tidak bisa menembusnya"

itulah pertanyaan yang sedari tadi terus mengganggu pikiran cerdas sona, hingga membuat otaknya sedikit mengalami lowbet.

rias terkekeh melihat raut wajah sahabatnya yang menurutnya sangat langkah dan bahkan hanya akan muncul setiap 100 sekali tepat pada gerhana bulan tiba tepat di malam jum'at kliwon., sedangkan sona memberi glare pada rias.

"kalian tahu, salah satu sifat dari cahaya?" hinata bertanya balik seraya tersenyum manis hingga membuat para iblis jantan merona melihatnya.

'k-kawaiii'pikir issei, saji, bahkan kiba.

"ya.., cahaya bisa menembuh benda bening, apakah ada hubungannya dengan kekkai?"respon sona datar tapi tak menutupi raut datarnya., tampaknya otak cerdas sona memang sedang mengalami down sekarang.

"baiklah akan aku beritahu, biar kau tidak mati penasaran.."canda hinata sedikit tekikik seraya melanjutkn "kalian harus tahu jika cahaya adalah salah satu keahlianku. maka dari itu aku bisa merubah diriku manjadi cahaya, tapi dengan sedikit perbedaan"

"sedikit perbedaan?"

"ya, perbedaannya hanya di kecepatan! kecepatanku 10 kali lebih cepat dari cahaya pada umumnya, sebab itulah itu aku bisa menembus kekkai buatan kalian, karna bersifat transparan"jawab hinata masih dengan senyuman manis. sontak kelompok sona dan kelompok rias melebarkan mata mereka mendengar pengakuan dari hinata perihal cahaya dan kecepatan miliknya.

'd-dia bisa secepat itu' batin semuanya minus issei tengah menatap mesum payudara hinata dan grayfia yang tak kalah besar dengan oppai milik king dan queen nya.

'besar seperti punya bochou dan akeno-senpai, pasti sangat lembut dan kenyal jika di pegang'batin nista issei sambil nenyeringai mesum

grayfia yang melihat issei menatap masum payudaranya geram sambil mengepalkan tangannya lalu

syuuut

dingin? itulah yang tengah di rasakan issei sekarang di kulit lehernya, menengok sedikit ke bawah, seketika keringat dingin mulai mengalir deras di pelipisnya ketika melihat sebuah tombak es yang sangat runcing dan tinggal beberapa centi lagi akan menembus leher kurusnya. semua iblis muda kembali kaget melihat tombak es buatan grayfia. karna bagi mereka sihir es hanya dimiliki oleh dua clan underworld saja, kalau bukan clan sitri berarti clan lucifuge, hal itu juga semakin memperkuat dugaan mereka kalau grayfia memang punya hubungan dengan queen terkuat mekkai.

'aku rasa wanita ini memang punya hubungan darah dengan diana-neesan / san' kaget rias dan sona kompak dalam pikiran

'siapa sebenarnya wanita ini? selain mirip dia juga bisa mengeluarkan sihir es seperti diana-sama'batin peearage rias dan sona kompak juga bro.

"sekali lagi kau menatap dadaku ku dengan tatapan menjijikan seperti itu. maka aku pastikan kepalamu akan segera terpisah dari badanmu"kata grayfia terdengar dingin menusuk.

gluk

issei menelan ludahnya susah payah

"h-haik"balas issei terbata dengan wajah pucat pasi.

'kalau saja dia bukan anggota pearagae dari adik sahabatku. mungkin aku sudah menghancurkan wajah menjijikannya itu'umpat grayfia dalam batin dan segera menghilangkan tombak es nya

"nee... hinata grayfia, urusan kita di sini sudah selesai. aku ingin segera istrahat!"perintah naruto sambil memegang bahu kanan hinata sementara grayfia di kiri.

"hai"

"tun.."

swiiiing

sebelum rias bertanya identitas grayfia, ketiganya keburu menghilang menjadi cahaya.

menghela nafas panjang rias menatap ke arah sona

"sona aku akan pergi ke underworld untuk melaporkan penyerangan kokabiel dan menanyakan siapa sosok tadi terlebih perempuan bernama grayfia itu!"

"kita pergi bersama rias, aku juga ingin menyampaikan hal yang sama sepertimu pada onee-sama!"ucap sona datar.

tapi sebelum rias dan sona akan melakukan tugasnya, mereka mendengar sebuah suara seorang pria dari arah atas.

"merah.., jadilah kuat aku tidak ingin jika rival ku lemah sepertimu nantinya!"

para iblis muda tersentak dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sumber suara dan telihatlah vali yang tengah melayang di udara dengan membentangkan kedua sayap divine dividing nya hingga menghalangi sinar bulan. sedetik kemudian inang dari albion itu mengilang dengan sihir teleportasi buatannya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari rivalnya. sedangkan issei menggertakan giginya, bukannya marah pada vali karena menghinanya, malainkan marah pada dirinya sendiri karna ucapan vali memang benar. dia masih lemah bahkan melingungu teman-temannya saja ia masih belum mampu..

"haah, baiklah, sekarang kita bereskan dulu kekacauan ini!"

…

skip time.

underworld.

beberapa jam kemudian.

kini rias dan sona terlihat sedang berjalan di sebuah lorong menuju ke arah sebuah ruangan para yondai maou menjalankan tugas mereka.

tok tok tok

"masuk"

setelah mendengar suara balasan dari dalam rias dan sona kemudian membuka pintu tersebut.

cklek

suara pintu terbuka para yondai mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sumbernya. tiba-tiba saja salah seorang gadis berpangkat maou leviathan langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai berlari ke arah sona seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"so-tan"teriak sera dengan nada childishnya

pluk

serafall lalu menenggelamkan kepala sona ke dalam belahan payudaranya, sona sendiri hanya memasang wajah datar sedatar sendok semen. sementara ketiga yondai maou dan rias hanya menatap iba pada sona.

"o-onee-sama, l.. lepas... s-sesak!"guman sona dengan wajah membiru, serafall pun melepaskan dekapan mautnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"mou..~ nee-san kan kangen sama son-tan"serafall merajuk.

"ada apa rias-chan?... tumben kau datang ke underworld,"shirzech bertanya pada rias

"mou,,, onii-san, jadi aku tidak boleh datang ke tempat asalku?"rajuk rias sambil menggemukan kedua pipinya.

"eh, g-gomen rias-chan, bukan seperti itu! nii-san hanya bertanya kok! karna tidak biasanya kau datang kemari jika tidak punya urusan... hehehe"balas shirzech gelagapan sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya

"heheh, bercanda kok onii-san!... memang ada hal penting yang ingin kami sampaikan pada onii-san"kata rias.

"hal penting apa itu rias-chan?"shirzech bertanya bingung

"kau tidak menyuruh kami duduk dulu onii-san?"sindir rias. shirzech pun hanya menghela nafas panjang dibuatnya

"haah. silahkan duduk rias-chan, sona-chan!"

setelah itu ke empat maou, rias, dan sona yang sudah lepas dari pelukan maut serafall mendekat ke arah sofa di tengah ruangan, kemudian mendudukan pantat mereka pada sofa itu.

"lantas?"kata shirzech melirik rias dan sona.

"kami ingin melaporkan... kalau kokabiel kemarin menyerang aku dan sona di!"kata rias menjelaskan,

braak

shirzech dan serafall langsung emosi dan memukul meja di depannya dengan keras

"APAAA.?"teriak shirzech dan serafall dengan nada marah. tidak ingin pendengaran mereka terganggu, ajuka, falbium, rias dan sona menutup telinga mereka.

"tenang onee-san.. kita bicarakan ini baik-baik"kata sona menenangkan serafall

"haah.. baiklah"kata shirzech dan sera sambil menghela nafas panjang berusaha menurunkan kadar emosinya

"sekarang jelaskan kenapa kokabiel sampai menyerang kalian?"tanya shirzech tegas.

"kokabiel ingin memulai kembali great war jilid dua, karena dirinya merasa tidak puas dengan hasil dari great war dulu!"jelas sona sambil sedikit memperbaiki letak kaca matanya

"brengsek,!.. sera, ajuka, falbium,, kita adakan pertemuan tiga fraksi. aku ingin membahas masalah ini dengan azazel!"desis shirzech tegas..

"aku juga setuju! aku ingin sekali menonjok wajah mesum azazel karna tidak becus mengurus anak buahnya"timpal serafall

"aku setuju"

"hoaaaamz, baiklah aku juga setuju"

"baiklah, kita adakan seminggu dari sekarang, dan bertempat di akademy kuoh"jelas shirzech di respon anggukan kecil oleh ketiga rekannya, kemudian beralih menatap rias dan sona.

"tapi sebelum itu,, apa kalian berdua baik-baik saja.. karna yang kalian lawan adalah salah satu veretan great war?"shirzech bertanya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"tenang onii-san!..kami baik-baik saja kok..!"balas rias menenangkan, shirzech dan sera pun hanya menghela nafas lega..

"hmm.. kurasa bukan cuma itu yang ingin kalian sampaikan..?"

"ya benar.., aku ingin bertanya, apa kau mengenal orang bernama naruto?"tanya rias. sontak ke empat yondai maou membolakan mata mereka mendengar nama naruto yang menurut mereka hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengenalnya..

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu rias? apa tou-sama yang memberi tahumu?"tanya shirzech.

"bukan,, tapi pria bernama naruto sendiri yang menyelamatkan kami dari kokabiel!"jelas rias. sekali lagi mereka melebarkan mata, karna yang menyelamatkan rias dan sona adalah naruto sendiri. itu berarti naruto sudah terbangun dari tidur panjangan nya. tapi dari mereka bertiga yang paling kaget adalah serafall. sedangkan rias dan sona menatap bingung ke arah ke empat yondai maou setelah mendengar nama naruto.

"bisa jelaskan semua pada kami rias!"seru shirzech,

"baiklah!.bla bla bla..." setelah itu rias menjelaskan dari a sampai z pertemuannya dengan naruto, hinata dan grayfia. .

"tak kusangka naruto-sama sudah bangun dari tidur panjangnya!"

"eh, naruto-sama?"sona heran dengan panggilan ajuka pada naruto, berarti mereka juga menganal naruto di tambah lagi ajuka menyembut namanya dengan formal... mengerti mengerti kebingungan sona serafall pun menceritakan semua tentang naruto mulai dari kebenaran perang fraksi iblis, pembuatan evil piece (tidak termasuk kristal), perasaannya pada naruto, dan juga identitas grayfia. sedangkan rias dan sona tak henti-hentinya memasang ekspresi terkejut.

"j-jadi naruto-sama yang telah menghentikan perang saudara underworld.. dan... dan , ia juga yang menyempurnakan evil piece?"tanya rias sedikit tergagap dan di respon anggukan ke empat yondai maou.

"n-naruto-sama juga alasan kenapa onee-sama belum menikah sampai sekerang?"timpal sona dan dibalas senyuman oleh sera.

"aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan naru-tan! apa kalian berdua tahu di mana dia tinggal?"tanya serafall terdengar lirih. rias dan sona menggeleng lemah tanda tidak tahu.

"ya sudah.. jika kalian memang tidak tahu!"balas serafall sedikit sendu.

"tenanglah onee-san... pasti kau akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi, tinggal masalah waktu!"kata sona berusaha menghibur kakaknya, ya meski kakaknya ini sering membuat dirinya kesal dan malu karna tingkanya, tapi dirinya sangat menyayangi kakaknya. dan apapun akan ia lakukan hanya untuk kebahagiaan kakaknya.

"semoga kau benar sona!"balas sera dengan senyuman. semua yang ada di ruangan itu pun tersenyum karna serafall sudah kembali ceria.

beralih ke tempat naruto. saat ini naruto dan kelompoknya tengah makan malam di sebuah apartemen mewah. tentunya bukan hal yang sulit bagi hinata mendapatkan tempat tinggal.. hanya mengandalkan tongkatnya saja hinata bisa menciptakan uang banyak dan membeli apartemen ini.

"neh hinata-chan.. aku merasa tertarik dengan remaja berambut coklat dan pria berarmor putih tadi.. mereka memiliki aura seperti naga merah yang aku lawan beberapa tahun lalu.. ya meski lebih kecil sih.!"kata naruto memecah keheningan di sela-sela makannya.

"maksudnya, pemuda mesum itu naruto-sama?"timpal grayfia terdengar jengkel, sepertinya kekesalan grayfia pada issei belum hilang. sedangkan naruto merespon dengan anggukan kecil

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada mereka berdua naruto-sama?"balas hinata pada naruto.

"aku ingin menjadikan keduanya sebagai petarungku!"jawab naruto

"hmm... boleh juga! kurasa keduanya cukup kuat untuk menjadi petarungmu naruto-sama!"

"ya begitulah..!"ujar naruto, sebelum berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkan ke pintu kamarnya. namun tanpa di sadari naruto dan hinata. grayfia sedikit menyeringai senyum, entah apa yang sedang di rancanakan saat ini.

skip time

di salah satu kamar apartemen mewah milik naruto. saat ini tokoh utama kita sedang terlelap dengan nyenyaknya sesekali terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibir tipisnya.

cklek.

bunyi pintu terbuka sedikit menggema di seluruh penjuru kamar naruto. dari balik pintu itu terlihat grayfia masuk dengan mengenakan lingeria putih tembus pandang tanpa mengenakan dalaman sehingga memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh ideal idaman para wanita yang bisa membuat para pria terbujur kaku bercucuran darah. grayfia berjalan mengendap-ngendap seperti maling ke arah tempat naruto tidur.

melihat wajah damai naruto yang sedang tidur di sertai dengkuran halus yang terdengar sangat merdu, membuat grayfia tekikik geli. "hihihi.. wajah naruto-sama memang sangat tampan kalau sedang terlelap.. sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat aku memilikimu tuanku"grayfia berkata lirih sambil mengelus lembut pipi naruto. sekarang grayfia tidak lagi memikirkan posisinya sebagai apa. yang ada hanya bagaimana caranya memiliki naruto sepenuhnya. karena grayfia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan hasratnya memiliki naruto.

berikutnya grayfia membuka lingerie yang melekat pada tubuhnya, dan terpampanglah tubuh polos grayfia. kaki yang jenjang, kulit putih mulus tak bernoda serta payudara yang bisa membuat iri para kaum hawa.

dengan gerakan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan sang empu. grayfia menaiki kasur naruto dengan gerakan hati-hati. kemudian grayfia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah damai naruto.

cup

grayfia mengecup sangat lembut bibir naruto namun lama kelamaan ciuman lembut grayfia berubah menjadi sedikit ganas hingga membuat sang empu menggeliat tak nyaman. "egggh" mata naruto yang sedari tadi terpejam tiba-tiba terbuka,

"eggghh.. apa yang kau lakukan grayfia?"naruto bertanya lirih sambil mengucak matanya sebelum terbelalak"HEH.. KENAPA KAU TELANJANG?"jerit naruto kaget, sedangkan grayfia hanya merespon dengan senyuman tulus disertai rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"naruto-sama. aku ingin melakukan itu denganmu, karna aku sangat mencintaimu!"pinta grayfia dengan wajah malu-malu. melihat tubuh polos grayfia membuat sesuatu yang ada pada diri naruto bergejolak. yah walau pun naruto seorang dewa sekalipun ia tetap memiliki nafsu, apalagi di jika pertontonkan tubuh polos seperti ini. apalagi tubuh grayfia sangat indah di tambah wajah cantik nan ayu nya semakin menambah gairah naruto untuk segera cepat-cepat memakan grayfia.

"apa kau yakin?"naruto memastikan, walau dirinya seorang dewa yang di segani seluruh mahluk hidup di dunianya. namun dirinya sehina itu yang seenaknya saja merenggut kehormatan wanita tanpa persetujuan sang pemilik.

"aku tidak pernah seyakin ini naruto-sama,. hanya padamu aku melakukan tindakan senekat ini,.. jadi tolong jadikan aku milikmu!"ungkap grayfia jujur disertai anggukan yakin. naruto pun cukup tekejut mendengar ungkapan grayfia.

sebenarnya naruto sudah tahu kalau hinata dan grayfia memang menaruh hati padanya. karna waktu itu ia tak sengaja mendengar perdebatan dari kedua gadis ini mengenai siapa yang paling pantas bersanding dengannya..

"kau tahu kan kalau aku seorang hakaishin!.. perasaan semacam itu telah di hilangkan dariku.. karna akan menyulitkan ku menjalankan kewajibanku nantinya!"jelas naruto berusaha tetap tenang, meski kini pikirannya sudah di kuasai nafsu.

yah meski tidak sepenuhnya benar sih!.

"aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu.. asal aku selalu berada di dekatmu,,, sudah cukup membuatku sangat bahagia"ujar grayfia masih dengan seyuman.

"baiklah,, walau pun aku tidak bisa mencintaimu,, tapi aku akan tetap menyayangimu!"balas naruto tenang di balas anggukan grayfia.

"itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku naruto-sama!"

setelah mendengar itu naruto mulai menindih tubuh polos grayfia. menatap sekali lagi untuk meminta kepastian, dan respon dari grayfia tetap sama yaitu anggukan. naruto perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah grayfia.

cup

ciuman yang mulanya lembuh perlahan menjadi liar. suara desahan dari grayfia terdengar jelas di kedua telinga naruto ketika tangan nakal naruto meremas pelan payudara montok grayfia. setelah bermain cukup lama naruto pun melepas lumatannya dari grayfia, dan terlihatlah benang saliva yang mengubungkan bibirnya dan grayfia. kemudian ciuman naruto turun ke leher tak lupa meninggalkan bercak merah di leher grayfia bukti jika grayfia sudah menjadi miliknya. ingin mendapatkan sensai yang lebih. kepala naruto turun lebih ke bawah lagi. menjilat, mengulum, dan menggigit puting pink payudara montok kiri grayfia, tak ingin kembarannya cemburu naruto meremas payudara kanan grayfia dengan tangan kiri nya. naruto pun melakukannya secara bergantian di kedua payudara grayfia.

"eggggh,..~ ahhh"suara desahan nikmat grayfia menggema di seluruh penjuru kamar naruto, tak tahan dengan pelayanan yang diberikan naruto, grayfia meremas keras surai pirang naruto dengan kuat.

setelah merasa puas dengan kedua oppai grayfia. kepala naruto mulai turun merambat ke arah selangkangan grayfia yang sudah tidak tertutupi oleh seutas kain. selanjutnya naruto mencoba memasukan jari telunjuknya ke liang senggama grayfia sembari sesekali menjilat gumpalan daging tak berbulu tersebut.

"ahhh..~ terus naruto-sama... s-sangat n-nikmat... "racau grayfia keenakan dengan mata terpejam. tak puas hanya dengan satu jari naruto menambahkan jari tengahnya ke dalam liang senggama grayfia. "teruus~ naruto-sama.. s-sangat nikmat... ahhhk"racau grayfia semakin menjadi hingga membuat tubuh grayfia bergerak tak karuan.

tak lama kemudian grayfia mulai merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin memaksa keluar dari lubang kencingnya.

"a-aku k-keluaaaaaaar.."

crooot

crooot

tubuh grayfia pun bergetar hebat ketika vaginanya melakukan orgasmenya yang pertama dan membasahi kedua jari dan wajah naruto. tak ingin cairan tersebut mubazir naruto melahap habis sperma grayfia sampai tak tersisa.. grayfia sendiri terlihat nafasnya tersengal-sengal tanda dirinya cukup lelah.

"hmmm.. cairanmu terasa manis grayfia-chan"kata naruto menyeringai seksi. grayfia merona mendengar naruto memujinya.

"sekarang giliranku. biarkan aku memberikan pelayanan terbaikku naruto-sama!"ujar grayfia dengan nada sensual.

setelah itu grayfia membalikan keadaan dengan cara menindih naruto. membuka celana boxer bermerek calvin klein yang melekat di area bagian bawah naruto lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

seketika grayfia merona melihat penis naruto yang berukuran 6 inci ber diameter 2 inci yang terlihat sudah sangat mengeras.

'apakah ini muat?'pikir grayfia menelan ludahnya,

perlahan grayfia mulai menggerakan tangan kanannya dan meremas pelan penis naruto kemudian mengarahkan kepalanya dan mulai mengulum penis besar naruto menggunakan bibir ranumnya dengan tempo semakin lama semakin cepat.

"ahhh..~terus grayfia.. ! kau memang hebat... ahhk"racau naruto kenikmatan seraya memejamkan kedua matanya untuk lebih menikmati setiap inci penisnya yang tengah di serang habis-habisan bibir tipis grayfia

beberapa saat kemudian naruto merasakan penisnya seperti akan segera mengeluarkan sesuatu cairan.

"aku keluaaaar"

croot

croot

croot

beberapa semprotan naruto keluarkan di dalam mulut garyfia. grayfia sendiri menerimanya dengan senang hati. selama itu milik naruto, grayfia tidak merasa keberatan. berikutinya grayfia menelan semua air mani naruto.

"apa anda puas dengan servis dari ku naruto-sama?"grayfia mendongak kepalanya dan tersenyum nakal ke arah naruto sambil menjilat bagian bawah bibirnya sensual yang masih di sisahi sperma naruto... naruto pun hanya meresponnya dengan anggukan lemah.

jeda beberapa saat guna memulihkan staminanya. naruto mulai bangun dari pose terlentangnya dan mulai menindih grayfia.

"sekarang ke menu utamanya!"naruto berujar sembari naruto memegang batangnya yang sudah kembali menegang lalu mulai menggesekan ke bagian luar vagina grayfia yang sudah licin akibat cairan cinta grayfia.

"m-masukan n-aruto-sama ahk.. ! jadikan aku milikmu… tapi lakukan dengan perlahan.. aku masih virgin!"seru grayfia dengan mata sayu.

tak merespon ucapan grayfia. naruto memasukan secara perlahan penisnya ke dalam vagina sempit grayfia. "aahhh~ ssst"desis grayfia memejamkan matanya ketika batang naruto mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam vaginanya, dan..

bleesh

seketika darah segar mengalir deras dari dalam vagina grayfia, menandakan jika grayfia sudah bukan lagi seorang gadis.

"ughh s-sakit.. n-naru.. hmmpt " belum selesai grayfia menjerit, naruto sudah lebih dulu membungkam mulut grayfia dengan mulutnya guna meredam rasa perih di vagina grayfia "ah..hmmpt"

"hmmp"

naruto mendiamkan sesaat penisnya di dalam vagina grayfia menunggu komando untuk melanjutkan. "k-au... boleh b-bergerak naruto-sama...!"

tanpa di suruh dua kali naruto segera memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam vagina grayfia dengan tempo dari mulanya pelan semakin cepat.

plok

plok

plok

bunyi benturan daging keduanya sekali lagi menggema di seluruh penjuru kamar naruto menyebakan kamar naruto sedikit berisik dibuatnya...

"ahhk.~ ... ahhk... ~ahhk.. lebih cepat naruto-sama!"

"sesuai perintahmu... ~ ah!"

meski vagina grayfia masih terasa sangat sempit tetapi naruto tetap melakukan seruan grayfia, bahkan saking cepatnya tubuh sampai grayfia tersentak-sentak. "aahh~ .. nikmat sekali naruto-sama. ahhhk. !"

plok

"ughhh. vaginamu,.. sangat enak grayfia-chan... penisku serasa di urut-urut.. "

"aahh..~ v-vaginaku hanya milikmu naruto-sama! ahhhk..~"

selang 25 menit melakukan kegiatan panas mereka. naruto merasakan kalau penisnya ingin segera memuntahkan kembali spermanya. "uggh..~ grayfia aku ingin segera keluar... ahk~"

"ahhhk~ .. k-keluarkan d-dalam naruto-sama! ahhk.. ~ a-aku j-juga ingin s-segera keluar.. ahhk!"

"ugh..~ k-kita keluarkan bersama grayfia-chan"ujar naruto dan dibalas anggukan lemah grayfia

plok plok plok

naruto pun semakin mempercepat invasinya dan

"ahhk...~ akuuu keluaaar! naruto-sama / grayfia-chan"jerit mereka berdua bersamaan ketika gejolak orgasme kembali datang menghampirk keduanya

croot

croot

croot

tubuh keduanya bergetar hebat ketika mengalami orgasme yang kesekian kalinya.

naruto memuntahkan spermanya yang ke dua kalinya sedalam mungkin ke rahim grayfia. sementara grayfia mengalami orgasme yang ke empat kalinya. bahkan sakin banyaknya beberapa tetes sperma naruto yang bercampur cairan dan darah grayfia meluber keluar hingga membasahi seprei.

bruuk

naruto pun jatuh berbaring di samping grayfia dan mulai memeluk tubuh polos grayfia dari samping.

"kau sudah puas naruto-sama?"tanya grayfia tersenyum bahagia seraya melirik kedua iris biru samudra naruto di sampingnya. setelah sekian lama akhirnya impian grayfia yang ingin memiliki naruto dapat terwujud.

"aku sangat puas grayfia-chan!... mulai sekarang panggil namaku saja. tidak usah bersikap formal padaku!"seru naruto ikut tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada grayfia. kebahagiaan grayfia bertambah ketika naruto menyuruhnya memanggil nama kecil naruto, terbukti dengan senyuman di bibirnya semakin melebar disertai rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"h-haik.. n-naruto-kun!"ujar grayfia sedikit tergagap karena baru pergama kali.

"bagus.. sekarang kita tidur grayfia-chan!"

"iya.. naruto-kun. aku mencintaimu"

"aku menyayangimu"

kemudian naruto menarik selimut yang sudah kusut akibat permainan panas mereka barusan. tapi sebelum itu tiba-tiba saja terdengar dobrakan pintu dari luar.

dobrak

"naruto-sama. sekarang giliranku!"teriak sang pendobrak akan hinata yang kini sudah tidak memakai busana apapun alias telanjang! sepertinya sedari tadi hinata mendengar desahan permainan mereka berdua. sehingga membuat hinata sangat cemburu sekaligus terangsang!. dan tampaknya juga hinata sudah tidak memikirkan sebagai apa posisinya.

'haaah.. sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang'batin naruto sweatdrop.

dan permainan mereka pun berlanjut sampai beberapa ronde.

(A/N : cukup. otak saya yang polos bin lugu akan semakin terkontaminasi oleh hal-hal mesum, jika terus dilanjutkan).

sementara itu di sebuah hutan pinggirang kota kuoh. muncul sebuah portal di mensi berbentuk semacam lubang hitam dari ketiadaan, dari balik portal itu nampaklah 2 siluet wanita dan pria berusia sekitaran 17 tahun.

"apakah di sini tempanya ototou?"tanya sang gadis sambil mengobservasi hutan itu

"tidak salah lagi nee-san. ini memang tempatnya! karna aku merasakan ki mereka di sekitar sini!"balas sang pria tanpa melirik sang gadis..

"kalau begitu cepat...! kita harus segera mencari dimana mereka berada!"seru sang gadis.

"hai"

setelah itu mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan hutan itu dengan cara menjadi cahaya!

tbc..

ayo tebak siapa sosok kakak beradik tadi.

sekedar info : untuk pair saya akan menambahkan rossweisse dalam list harem naruto.

dan sekali lagi maaf jika kalimatnya sedikit berantakan.

gak pandai bikin lemon dan sekali maaf kalau cerita ini berantakan.


	7. Chapter 7

naruto : masashi kishimoto

highschool dxd : ichie ishibumi

WARNING : typo, ooc, bahasa tidak baku, amburadul, semi!canon, god!like naru, god!hina, ooc hinata, strong naru, strong hina,

author baru, dan masih amatir, jadi mohon bimbingan dari author senior? ﾟﾙﾏ

summary : demi memnghilangkan rasa bosannya, naruto sang hakaishin alam semesta 10, mencoba mengunjungi dunia lainyang terdubung dengan alam semestanya, dengan hinata yang di menjaganya. bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka?

 **sorry, kalau kata-katanya sangat berantakan, jujur author sendiri asli manado, yang tidak terlalu pasih dalam bahasa indonesia, jadi kalau ada kesalahan dalam kalimat maupun kata-katanya, author mohn maaf. ^_^**

chapter 7

keesokan harinya, terlihat naruto bersama kedua wanitanya, sedang berjalan santai di kawasan pertokoan. merasakan suasana sore hari dengan matahari tidak terlalu menyilaukan di tambah lagi udara menyegarkan yang berhembus menerpa kulitnya, serta di ramaikan oleh orang-orang dan kendraan yang berlalu lalang. menjadi alasan bagi naruto mengajak hinata dan grayfia untuk menikmati suasana menyenangkan di dunia barunya. sepertinya naruto mulai merasa nyaman di dunia dxd.

sepanjang perjalanan, naruto menjadi pusat perhatian para wanita. hinata dan grayfia yang melihat hal itu pun kesal, lalu memeluk kedua lengan naruto posesif hingga tebenam di kedua melon lembut nan kenyal mereka. naruto yang melihat kelakuan kedua wanitanya menyerngitkan dahi. namun saat dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, dia menyadari bahwa kelakuan hinata dan grayfia di dasari dari rasa cemburu karena wanita-wanita di sekitar sini sedang memandang dirinya nafsu. naruto sendiri hanya bergidik ngeri di buatnya.

'hiii,, menyeramkan' batin naruto merinding disko, dilihatnya para gadis dan ibu-ibu kini mengedipkan mata mereka pada dirinya sambil menjilat bibir bawah mereka sensual.

ya, walau dia dewa penghancur sekalipun, serta eksistensi paling di takuti di dunianya, baginya kekuatannya tidak banyak membantu jika di hadapkan dengan wanita-wanita lapar.

di sisi lain para pria hanya bisa menangis anime dengan air mata mengalir deras bak sungai sehabis di landa hujan lebat, merasa sangat iri dengan naruto, yang mendapat tatapan memuja dari wanita, di tambah lagi dengan dua sosok wanita super cantik memeluk kedua lengannya.

'terkutuklah pria tampan sedunia' jerit para pria dalam hati.

dan saat naruto memalingkan pandangan ke sebrang jalan...

TWICH

mendadak urat perempatan dan pertigaan timbul di sisi kanan dan kiri pelipisnya, mendapati sesosok siluman wanita berpakaian seksi tapi tidak dengan posturnya yang berbadan kekar berada di sebrang jalan, juga tengah menatap dirinya erotis seraya memanyunkan bibir terposel lipstict merah kental, lalu menjilat bibir bawahnya sensual ke arah naruto, seakan mengajak naruto untuk berperang lidah.

'arrggh... kalau saja suasana hati ku sedang buruk,, siluman wanita itu pasti sudah aku binasakan sekarang.. cih, menjijikan' umpat naruto berusaha menahan sekuat tenaga kekuatan pemusnah masal miliknya agar tidak di hantamkan ke wajah waria tulen tersebut.

setelah berjarak 100 meter dari sosok yang hidup di dua dunia tadi, langkah naruto pun terhenti, saat sebuah bau harum makanan sukses mencuri perhatiannya, naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke sumbernya, tepatnya ke sebuah kedai yang di atasnya tertulis 'kedai ramen made in teuchi'. melihat naruto berhenti otomatis hinata dan grayfia pun ikut menghentikan langkah mereka sembari memandang heran naruto.

"humm, aroma ini, sangat menggoda... membuat aku tidak tahan" kata naruto lalu melanjutkan "hinata-cha, grayfia-chan, kita mampir ke tempat itu!" dia menunjuk ke kedai itu.

"hai, naruto-kun" balas hinata dan grayfia sambil mengangguk kecil.

dan dia pun menuju kedai itu, tapi anehnya dia tidak berjalan, melainkan melayang dengan pose berlutut mengikuti jalur asap tersebut, seakan asap itu memiliki kekuatan magic.

sesampainya di dalam, naruto langsung menduduki salah satu kursi berada di sudut ruangan dekat kaca, begitu juga dengan hinata dan grayfia yang ikut menududuki kursi kiri dan kanan naruto, karena tak ingin kejadian yang di jalan tadi terulang kembali. tak lama pelayan datang atas panggilan naruto, lalu mengulurkan buku menu kepadanya.

"silahkan dilihat tuan, mau pesan apa?"

naruto meraih buku tersebut, kemudian membukanya dengan gaya cool layaknya pengusaha muda yang sedang bersinvestasi dengan client. namun mendadak pose coolnya di gantikan dengan ekspresi mata berbinar-binar serta air liurnya sedikit menetes, melihat berbagai macam ramen di buku itu yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan..

mengelap air liurnya naruto segera menjawab "aku mau semuanya!" kata naruto semangat 45 membuat hinata dan grayfia serta pelayan itu yang tecengang.

"s-semuanya, tuan?" tanya pelayan kafe itu memastikan, berharap bahwa pendengarannya tergganggu, pasalnya sudah 5 tahun dia bekerja di kedai ini, baru kali ini dia mendengar ada pelanggan yang memesan semua ramen di kedai tempat kerjanya.

"apa telingamu tuli?, aku mau s-e-m-u-a-n-y-a!" kata naruto sedikit jengkel dengan penekanan di akhir kata.

sementara hinata dan grayfia yang tidak ingin naruto membuat kekacauan, selagi pelayan itu membantah, akhirnya mengambil alih.

"sebaiknya kau ikuti saja kemauannya pelayan-san!, jangan khawati,, kami akan membayarnya kok" kata hinata menatap pelayan itu dengan senyuman tipis.

"t-tapi.."

"jangan membantah pelayan-san, kalau tidak tempat ini akan tinggal kenangan!, lebih baik cepat kau turuti kemaunnya!" sela grayfia dengan wajah datarnya tanpa menengok.

"b-baik... kalau kalian berdua mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan itu lagi kepada hinata dan grayfia.

"ramen miso satu, dengan porsi biasa!" kata hinata tersenyum simpul, tapi berhasil membuat pelayan pria itu merona.

"sama, tapi porsinya agak sedikit!" sambung grayfia datar sedatar setrika, tidak ingin berat badannya bertambah.

"baik, mohon tunggu sebentar!" setelah mencatat pesanan mereka pelayan itu, segera berlalu.

lima menit berikutnya, pesanan naruto belum datang, naruto yang sudah dari sononya tidak suka menunggu pun hanya mengetuk-ngetuk telunjuknya di atas meja, beberapa kali juga dia menghembuskan nafas kasar sembari mulut terus menggerutu, seperti 'lama' 'kapan sampai' bahkan 'kalau saja 10 menit pesanannya belum datang, tempat ini akan aku hancurkan' (A/N: jangan salahkan mereka, salahkan saja pesananmu yang melebihi batas maksimum, baka!). berbanding terbalik, hinata dan grayfia yang hanya menatap malas kegiatan tempramen naruto.

akhirnya penantian naruto terbayar, karena pesanan sudah datang, bahkan saking banyaknya, harus dua pelayan yang mebawakan pesanan itu.

"silahkan tuan! maaf menunggu lama!" kata satu pelayan itu ramah sembari meletakan semua ramen ke meja naruto, membuat sang rasa jengkel sang empu hilang di bawa topan.

"ya-ya, sudah, cepat pergi sana!" kata naruto dengan tetap memfokuskan netranya ke ramen sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kepada kedua pelayan itu seolah mengusir mereka.

tak banyak membantah, kedua pelayan itu pun segera meninggalkan meja naruto.

berbagai macam ramen yang uapnya masih menyembul, memenuhi semua permukaan meja membuat siapa saja tak bisa menahan air lir untuk tidak jatuh, tak terkeculai naruto yang kini menatap ramen itu berbinar-binar. berikutnya dia menghirup aroma ramen itu dengan mata terpejam sebelum berucap.

"ittadakimasu" dengan cepat satu sendok masuk ke dalam mulut naruto, mengunyahnya, di rasa cukup halus dia menelannya, setelah itu dia terdiam kaku, namun detik berikutnya matanya melebar.

"manyoos, manyoos, manyoos, manyoos, manyoos" ujar naruto sambil melakukan tarian aneh, plus efek bling-bling berbagai macam ramen menjadi backgroundnya.

tanpa banyak kata lagi, naruto segera melahap semua ramen itu dengan kecepatan cahaya, membuat hinata dan grayfia kembali di landa sweatdrop, karena melihat kecepatan makan naruto yang hampir menyamai kecepatan hinata.

5 menit berselang naruto sudah membabag habis tak tersisa ramen itu, semua mangkuk itu pun juga sudah kosong tak lupa perut naruto sudah membuncit layaknya orang hamil 9 bulan. dia menyandarkan dirinya di sandaran kursi itu.

berbanding terbalik. ramen hinata dan grayfia malah masih tersisa setengah dan sementara melahap ramen mereka dengan anggun (ciri khas wanita).

"uh, makanan itu sungguh enak, terasa lembut dan kenyal, apalagi kuahnya itu uumm, yaami!" gumam naruto menepuk-nepuk perut buncitnya pelan, tentu saja tidak di hiraukan hinata dan grayfia karena masih sementara makan.

beberapa saat kemudian hinata dan grayfia telah menyusul naruto, lalu mengelap mulut mereka anggun dengan menggunakan tisu (ini ciri khas artis di depan kamera).

"ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian tahu nama makanan tadi?" tanya naruto santai seraya mengorek-ngorek giginya menggunakan kelingking,.

"itu adalah ramen naruto-kun! makanan khas negara ini" balas grayfia lembut, sedangkan naruto manggut-manggut.

"ramen ya?.., kurasa itu akan jadi makanan favoritku sekarang!" balas naruto.

"baiklah, ayo kita pergi! gara-gara kekenyakan aku jadi mengantuk!" seru naruto melupakan sesuatu. dan di beri anggukan hinata dan grayfia.

ketiganya pun beranjak dan menuju ke pintu keluar, tapi saat naruto hendak membukanya, dia mendengar teriakan dari belakang. otomatis dia pun berhenti dan berbalik menoleh.

"hey, kau, belum bayar baka!"

naruto mengerutkan dahi, melihat seorang pria paruh baya menuju ke arahnya dengan wajah sangar. tak perduli dengan semua pasang mata yang saat ini teruju ke arahnya. sementara hinata dan grayfia menepuk dahi mereka pelan, bagaimana bisa mereka melupakan hal itu.

"belum bayar, main pergi saja!,, cepat bayar.. kalau tidak aku akan melaporkan kalian ke polisi polisi" kata pria itu dengan nada mengerikan di depan naruto.

"kau ingi..."

"kami tidak punya uang, tapi bisakah kami membayarnya dengan ini!" sebelum terjadi pertikaian yang dapat memicu kehancuran kafe ini hinata lebih dahulu menyela ucapan naruto, sambil menyondorkan sebuah benda bening berkilau sebesar kerikil yang entah di dapat dari mana kepada pria itu.

terdiam sesaat memandang teliti barang di tangan hinata, sampai akhirnya pria itu melebarkan matanya, menyadari benda di tangan hinata adalah sebuah batu bernilai tinggi. jujur saja, sebelum dia membuka usaha kedai ini, dia pernah menjadi karyawan di sebuah toko perhiasan selama 10 tahun. bermodalkan pengalamannya itu, dia sangat tahu jika benda di depannya ini memang berlian asli.

"k-kau, b-benarkah, t-tapi, ini, berlian, a-aku?" tanya pemilik kafe itu tidak jelas sambil menatap hinata dan benda itu bergantian mencoba memastikan, jujur saja dia tidak percaya jika ramennya yang harganya tidak seberapa akan akan di hargai dengan batu yang mampu membuat orang-orang berlomba-lomba untuk memperebutkannya.

"kami memang tidak punya uang, tapi kami biasa membeli sesuatu dengan ini? apakah ini belum cukup?" ujar hinata santai, membuat pria itu kembali terkejut.

'sekaya apa mereka ini?' batin pemilik kafe itu sembari menelan ludahnya. mungkin sekarang dia sudah menemukan orang yang lebih kaya dari bill gates.

"yah, sudah kalau dia tidak mau, , ayo hinata, grayfia kita pergi dari sini" kata naruto malas dan berniat membuka pintu kembali, tapi lagi-lagi gagal, karena dia merasa ada sebuah tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya, membuat dia kembali berbalik.

"apa lagi, baka?" akhirnya rasa jengkel naruto memuncak.

"t-tunggu, a-aku mau!" pemilik kafe itu pun mencegah meskipun dengan tergagap.

tanpa menjawab, naruto mengambil berlian itu dari tangan hinata, lalu melemparnya kepada pria itu yang langsung di tangkap olehnya dan di genggamnya sekuat tenaga, berusaha melindungi benda itu agar tidak hilang.

"a-apa k-kalian mau m-makan lagi,,? a-aku akan menyajikan m-makan terenak lainnya!" kata pria itu dengan nada semangat tapi tergagap.

naruto menguap sebentar kemudian berkata berkata "hoaaamzz, lebih baik kau tawarkan saja pada pengunjung lain!"

pria itu pun mengangguk dengan antusias kemudian berkata dengan nada penuh harap "baiklah, tapi tolong datang kembali!" lalu berteriak ke arah pengunjung "semua, hari ini kalian semua bebas makan gatis sepuasnya"

"yooo, makan gatis! yihaaa"

"yahoooo, hidup pirang-san"

"yeee, hidup tampan-kun"

seluruh pengunjung yang bermuka gratisan pun berteriak kegirangan, kebanyakan teriakannya yang paling keras adalah anak kos-kosan dan anak kuliahan, yang saat ini tengah di landa krisis moneter dikarenakan tanggal tua.

naruto tak mengindahkan teriakan itu, dirinya lebih memilih membuka pintu dan keluar di iringi hinata dan grayfia di belakangnya.

sesampainya di apartemen naruto segera merobohkan dirinya ke ranjang dengan posisi terlentang, membiarkan hinata dan grayfia yang kini lebih memilih menonton drama jepang kesukaan mereka di ruang tengah. tak lama dia pun akhirnya mulai berselancar ke alam mimpi.

sementara tak jauh dari situ, tepatnya di sebuah puncak gedung pencakar langit dekat apartemen naruto, terlihat dua sejoli berbede gender dan berbeda surai sedang berdiri berdampingan, memperhatikan apartemen naruto dalam datar.

"kapan kita akan menemui mereka onee-san?" tanya si remaja pria, tangan kanannya memegang tongkat sementara tangan kirinya di lipat ke belakang, kepada gadis di sampingnya.

"kita akan akan menemui mereka di waktu yang tepat, otoutou!. aku ingin memberi kejutan pada mereka"balas gadis yang di panggil onee-san itu juga memandang hinata dan grayfia yang saat ini terlihat saat tengah menonton tv di ruang tengah.

"terserahmu sajalah,, aku tidak sabar bagaimana reaksi mereka pas melihat kita!" ujar si adik santai.

"entahlah, mungkin kaget.."kemudian menatap adiknya "ayo kita pergi dari sini, aku sudah lapar!" kata si gadis, membuat adiknya hanya menghela nafas.

"kau memang sepertinya, tidak pernah puas makan..., dasar lambung karet!" ejek adiknya, sedangkan kakaknya mendadak alisnya berkedut-kedut serta urat perempatan merah muncul di pelipisnya kiri dan kanannya, mendengar ejekan dari adiknya itu.

"khukhukhu, bisa kau katakan sekali lagi! aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas" balas kakaknya dengan nada halus seraya menengok adiknya dengan gerakan patah-patah layaknya terminator. tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya yang seketika di lapisi aura silver yang meluap-luap. melihat hal itu si adik mendadak memucat.

'gluk' si adik menelan ludah susah payah

"a-ah, a-aku l-lupa, k-kalau jemuran belum di angkat.. jaaa" setelah mengutarakan alasan gajenya, si adik menghilang menjadi cahaya menjulang ke atas, karena dirinya masih sayang nyawa. meninggalkan kakaknya sendiri di situ.

"SUNGGUH!" otomatis kekesalannya bertambah karena adiknya telah meninggalakannya sendiri, lalu kembali memalingkan pandangannya ke arah apartemen naruto "sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu tou-san, kaa-san"

dia pun ikut menyusul adiknya, tapi bukan menjadi cahaya, melainkan dengan lingkaran sihir buatannya. tak menyadari bahwa saat ini naruto sedang menyeringai tipis dalam pose terlentangnya.

'rupanya, ada yang mau main-main denganku ya? heeh, kita lihat saja nanti' naruto membatin dengan mata terpejam.

…

tak terasa seminggu sudah berlalu, hari ini adalah waktu di mana pertemuan tiga fraksi akherat akan di langsungkan, untuk membahas masalah penyerangan kokabiel terhadap dua adik maou, yang berencana memicu kembali great war.

di sebuah ruangan, para pemimpin fraksi telah hadir, di temani beberapa pengawal berdiri di belakang mereka. shirzech dan serafall dari akuma di kawal oleh diana lucifuge, serta kelompok rias dan sona, michael dari tenshi, di kawal oleh salah seorang archangel gabriel dan exocist irina shidou, serta yang terakhir azazel dari fraksi da-tenshi, di kawal oleh vali lucifer inang dari albion.

shirzech berdehem sedikit untuk menyita perhatian semua "baiklah, karena semua sudah hadir, jadi rapat resmi di buka!" kata shirzech ramah, tapi tidak dengan gadis di sampingnya, serafall yang terus memandang tajam azazel.

"bisa kau jelaskan azazel, apa maksud kokabiel menyerang sona dan rias?" serafall mengambil alih dengan nada dingin. membuat sona tersentak, karena baru kali ini dia mendengar nada tersebut terlontar dari kakaknya, tidak menyangka kakaknya yang biasa alay, bisa berkata sedingin itu, terlebih saat kakaknya menyebut namanya tanpa embel-embel tan, menandakan bahwa kakaknya telah meninggalkan mode alaynya.

"sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya itu! aku juga tidak pernah menyuruh mahluk itu menyerang adikmu, itu murni keinginannya!" balas azazel tenang, mendengar itu serafall menggertakan giginya, lalu berdiri sambil menggebrak mejanya keras.

braak

"SEHARUSNYA, SEBAGAI PEMIMPINYA KAU BISA MENGONTROL ANAK BUAHMU, BANGSAT!" bentak sera langsung menaikan ki nya hingga ruangan itu mulai membeku, sementara para iblis muda yang belum cukup kuat menahan tekanan energi itu pun di buat mengigil.

"tenang dirimu sera, kita bicarakan ini baik-baik!" ujar shirzech menenangkan serafall dari luapan amarahnya. serafall pun kembali duduk, kemudian menurunkan ki nya seraya mengontol nafasnya.

"jadi, kenapa kau tidak mencegah anak buahmu azazel?" tanya sirzech tenang.

"aku sudah mengirim vali untuk menghentikannya, tapi vali terlambat karena sesampainya di sana kokabiel lebih dulu musnah.." kemudian azazel mengalihkan pandangan ke rias dan soba" kukira kalian telah memberitahukannya rias, sona?"

"itu benar. seperti yang kami katakan tempo hari pada nee-sama dam lucifer-sama.. kami di bantu oleh sosok tidak kami kenal, dia berhasil membunuh kokabiel dengan kekuatan aneh yang terasa asing bagi kami? bahkan kekuatannya pun aku rasa jauh lebih hebat dari power destruction milik lucifer-sama!" jelas sona, mendengar hal itu michael sedikit tertarik dengan sosok yang berhasil membunuh veteran great war dengan mudah.

"bisa kau jelaskan lebih rinci lagi sona-san?" tanya michael yang mulai tertarik dengan sosok yang di katakan sona. apakah sosok itu adalah yang pernah di katakan shirzech padanya, sosok dewa yang berhasil menghentikan perang sipil di underworld beberapa tahun silang tanpa halangan yang berarti. jujur, dia sangat penasaran dengan sosok tersebut, jadi dia berharap sona bisa menjawab rasa penasarannya itu.

"penjalasannya nanti saja michael! lebih baik sekarang kita menuju ke pokok pembahasan yang kedua!" kata azazel. jelas saja, karena mereka di tempat ini, sudah cukup lama, dan berhubung masalah kokabiel sudah terselesaikan. maka saatnya untuk menyampaikan maksud lain dari azazel di pertemuan ini. sepertinya setelah pertemuan selesai, azazel harus menjelaskan semuanya pada michael.

"eh, pembahasan apa itu azazel?" tanya michael bingung, begitu juga yang lain, azazel pun mendekat sembari menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di bawah dagu, dapat dia lihat bahwa kini semua pasang mata sedang tertuju padanya.

azazel menarik nafas sebentar "apa kalian tertarik dengan aliansi tiga fraksi?" ujar azazel seraya memandang para pemimpin fraksi serius,

"kenapa kau tertarik dengan aliansi tiga fraksi, azazel?" tanya shirzech

"hmm. begini!, kalian cukup tahu bukan, akibat dari great war dulu, ketiga fraksi banyak mengalami kerugian,. bukan cuma itu, bahkan tuhan pun mati dalam great war! dan seandainya kalau terjadi lagi, bukan cuma kerugian yang kita dapat, bisa saja dunia ini akan hancur!.." azazel berhenti kemudian melanjutkan "..tapi setidaknya jika beraliansi, siapapun yang ingin memicu kembali great war bisa kita lawan!... terlepas dari semua itu, kita bisa mencapai perdamaian dengan mudah" azazel menjelaskan.

mendengar hal itu, para pemimpin fraksi merenung. benar apa kata azazel, peperarang hanya membawa bencana bagi mereka., kerugian, kerusakan, kehilangan, serta permusuhan bisa saja terjadi dalam great war. dan mungkin sudah saatnya juga mereka membuka lembaran baru dengan menebus kesalahan mereka pada kami-sama dulu yang tewas dalam great war, dengan jalan perdamaian dan menjaga satu-satunya warisan peninggalannya.

"kami dari fraksi malaikat setuju dengan mu azazel! sudah cukup bagiku, kehilangan banyak kaumku di waktu great war dulu!, dan aku tidak mau hal itu terulang kembali!.. jadi mulai sekarang saatnya bagi kita untuk berdamai" ujar michael, grabriel dan irina pun mengangguk membenarkan.

"dari fraksi iblis juga setuju.. bukan begitu sera?" tanya shirzech pada serafall.

"ya, aku juga setuju,, aku juga tidak ingin so-tan merasakan bagaimana kejamnya itu great war,.. yah meski aki sediri belum merasakannya" balas sera seraya mengangguk.

sedangkan sona memandang kakaknya haru dari belakang, satu lagi membuat dia salut pada kakaknya, ternyata benar bahwa kakaknya ini memang sangat menyayanginya, yah meski kadang-kadang dirinya sering dibuat kesal oleh kakaknya. 'onee-san, aku sangat menyayangimu' batin sona haru.

"kalau kalian sekiryuutei dan hakuryuukou, apa kalian tertarik?" tanya azazel sambil menatap issei dam vali bergantian.

"baiklah, asal masih ada lawan yang kuat, aku setuju" jawab vali, sebanarnya dia tidak benar-benar tidak menyetujuinya. sebab saat ini dia sedang bimbang, apakah di akan tetap ikut azazel untuk berdamai, atau akan berpindah jalur menjadi anggota khaos brigade yang notabennya musuh dari aliansi mahluk supranatural, baginya di dalam organisasi ophis, hampir semua anggotanya orang-orang yang tangguh, itu sudah cukup baginya untuk memuaskan hasrat bertarungnya yang setiap hari semakin meluap.

"yossh! aku sangat setuju, karena dengan perdamaian, impianku menjadi raja oppai semakin dekat!" teriak issei nista seraya mengepalkan tangannya di udara, membuat para penghuni ruangan itu terbengong.

"berarti suda..."

ucapan azazel terpotong, dikarenakan dia merasa waktu di ruangan itu mendadak terhenti.

"forbbiden balor view.. sepertinya ada yang sedang terjadi dengan si vamphire itu" ujar azazel.

"rias, coba kau cek, apa yang sedang terjadi dengan rook dan bishopmu sekarang!" seru shirzech kepada rias, yang di beri anggukan olehnya.

"baiklah onii-san,.." kemudian rias memalingkan pandangan ke issei, kiba, dan xenovia ".. issei, kiba, dan xenovia,, ikut aku memerikasa keadaan koneko dan gasper!" seru rias, di beri anggukan yang lain. setelah itu mereka pun meninggalkan ruang rapat menggunakan lingkaran sihir.

"jadi, misi kita di mulai hari ini ya?" shirzech menyeringai seraya memadang seluruh petinggi fraksi, azazel pun tertawa renyah mendengarnya.

"hahaha, kebetulan yang menarik!" balas azazel, di benarkan oleh yang lain.

duaaaaar

mendadak terjadi ledakan besar di ruangan itu, menyebabkan sebuah tembok ruangan itu hancur, dari ledakan itu menampilkan sesosok wanita mengenakan pakaian kurang bahan tengah melayang di depan mereka, sambil memandang shirzech dan sera tajam.

"sepertinya aku sedikit terlambat" katanya dingin, melihat siapa yang menyapa mereka, shirzech dan serafall terbelalak.

"k-katerea!" ucap shirzech dan sera terkejut. katerea pun menyeringai melihat reaksi dari shirzech dan sera yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

di sisi lain. beberapa menit sebelumnya, di apartemen naruto, tepatnya di ruang tengah, terlihat naruto sedang duduk di sofa di temani hinata dan grayfia di sampingnya, sambil menyuruput ramennya dengan khidmad, tapi tetap memfokuskan kedua matanya ke layar kaca yang saat ini tengah menayangkan sebuah film action adaptasi dari marvel berjudul 'civil war', dimana terlihat kubu captain america sedang berhadapan dengan kubu iron man.

"hmm, swepwertinya, kwubwu kwapten amwerika akwan kwalah! dwari kwubu iwron mwan!" kata naruto dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"telan dulu makananmu, naruto-kun! kau akan tersedak nantinya" nasehat hinata, namun tak di indahkan oleh naruto, hingga beberapa detik kemudian...

"uhuk~uhuk.. c-cepat b-beri a-aku air!" sambil tangan terjulur ke depan naruto berucap susah payah. grayfia yang duduk di sisi kanan naruto pun dengan segera mengambil air di meja, lalu mengulurkannya kepada naruto yang langsung di raih olehnya dengan kecepatan cahaya.

gluk, gluk, gluk.

setelah meneguk habis air itu, naruto menaruh kembali gelas itu di meja.

"ramen bangsat!" desis naruto terhadap ramen yang tidak tahu apa-apa tersebut.

"ini akibatnya jika naruto-kun makannya sambil ngomong!" ujar hinata, naruto sendiri hanya mengangkat bahu.

"hinata, sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu tak di undang!" ujar naruto, yang tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah energi familiar yang di rasakannya beberapa hari lalu.

"kau benar,, aku juga merasakan energi hakashin dan angel berada tak jauh dari sini!.. apa sebaiknya kita mendatangi mereka naruto-kun?" balas hinata, sementara grayfia hanya diam tak mengerti.

"tentu saja! aku ingin melihat, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di dunia ini?" tambah naruto mulai beranjak di ikuti hinata.

"kalian mau kemana naruto-kun, hinata-chan?" tanya grayfia bingung.

"hanya ingin menyambut tamu!.. apa kau mau ikut?" tanya naruto.

"tentu saja aku ikut!, aku tidak mau berkarat sendiri di sini!" kata grayfia juga beranjak.

"terserahlah!" tambah naruto.

seperti biasa, naruto dan grayfia memegang kedua pundak hinata, sedetik kemudian mereka menghilang menjadi cahaya, meninggalkan apartemen itu kosong dengan tv yang masih menyala.

di pertemuan tiga fraksi

"sebenarnya apa maksud semua ini katerea?" tanya shirzech datar, mendengar hal itu katerea tertawa keras.

"hahahaha,, pertanyaanmu lucu sekali shirzech!.." kemudian melanjutkan dengan nada datar"... tentu saja, untuk mengambil kembali posisiku, dari iblis jalang itu"menunjuk serafall sekilas, membuat empunya menggertakan giginya kerena harga dirinya sebagai wanita telah di injak-injak oleh katerea.

"apa maksudmu katerea?" desis serafall menatap katerea tajam

"apa kau belum sadar sera? kalau kau itu memang pantas di sebut jalang.. hahaha" kata keterea tertawa keras, "..sebaiknya sekarang kalian rasakanlah kekuatan baruku" tambahnya dengan nada dingin sambil mengangkat tongkatnya ke langit

detik berikutnya terciptalah sebuah demonic power raksasa dari tongkat katerea. melihat hal itu shirzech dan sera menggertakan gigi, tidak menyangka jika kekuatan katerea bisa meningkat pesat setelah kalah dari naruto di great war dahulu.

"semua, ayo kita siapkan kekkai sebelum terlambat!" seru shirzech pada yang lain. semuanya pun menciptakan kekkai mereka masing-masing.

"sia-sia kalian menahannya.." ucap katerea datar sebelum melanjutkan ".. karena sebentar lagi kalian akan mati, hahahaha" setelah itu katerea mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah shirzech di ikuti dengan demonic power itu yang melaju kencang.

duaaaarrr.

ledakan kembali terjadi di ruang rapat petinggi fraksi, tapi ini lebih besar dari sebelumnya, beruntung para pemimpin fraksi sudah membuat kekai, sehingga hanya atap ruangan saja yang jebol.

melihat hasilnya katerea kembali tertawa keras, merasa para petinggi fraksi telah lenyap. namun saat kepulan asap kian menipis, dia menghentikan tawanya, karena samar-samar dia melihat ada sebuah kekkai yang melindungi petinggi fraksi.

setelah itu kekai yang melindungi petinggi fraksi dan lainnya menghilang, nampak semua petinggi fraksi masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. katerea yang melihat hal itu berdecih tak suka.

"menyerahlah katerea! sekuat apa pun kau,, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ketifa fraksi jika beraliansi" kata azazel datar.

"cih, tidak akan!" balas katerea kembali menciptakan kembali demonic power miliknya. namun saat dia hendak melancarkannya, tiba-tiba dia mendengar sebuah suara seruan, otomatis dia mendongak.

"yare-yare, ternyata kita berjuma lagi setelah sekian lama iblis!"

bukan cuma katerea, semua mahluk supranatural pun mengalihkan padangan ke belakang tepat suara berasal. shirzech, serafall, dan katerea pun melebarkan mata mereka, mendapati sesosok pria berambut pirang spike yang sangat mereka kenal kini tengah melayang tanpa sayap sembari satu tangan berada di di atas mereka. di temani dengan dua sosok wanita di belakangnya.

"n-naruto-sama/ n-naru-tan/ k-kau" gumam shirzech,serafall dan katerea dalam kekagetannya, terlebih katerea. teringat sosok yang sukses mempermalukannya dan ketiga rekannya di perang saudara dahulu, sekaligus yang berhasil membunuh iblis terkuat aka rezevin, kini muncul kembali di hadapannya.

tidak berbeda dengan pihak akuma, dari pihak tenshi dan da-tenshi, juga kaget ketika mendengar panggilan shirzech dan sera, kepada naruto, 'jadi sosok ini, yang berhasil mengalahkan yondai maou terdahulu,?' batin michael teringat cerita shirzech seraya memandang naruto.

'benar apa kata shirzech, orang ini tidak memiliki aura apapun di tubuhnya, tapi bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke mari tanpa terhalang oleh pelindung' batin azazel mencoba merasakan aura milik naruto, namun nihil, dia tidak merasakan ada kekuatan apa-apa dari dalam diri naruto.

tap.

naruto, hinata dan grayfia pun turun, dan berpijak membelakangi para pemimpin fraksi.

"k-kau, kenapa kau ada di sini, hah?" teriak katerea geram menatap naruto dari atas. mendengar hal itu naruto tampak berpikir sembari menyentuh dahinya menggunakan telunjuk.

"hmm,, sebenarnya, aku kemari hendak menemui seseorang,, tapi dari jauh tak sengaja aku melihamu, jadi aku ingin mampir sebentar" kata naruto polos.

"jawaban mu itu lucu sekali!.." kata katerea sebelum melanjutkan "... tapi berhubung kau datang kemari, jadi aku bisa membalaskan dendamku kepada kalian bertiga"

"hahahah,, kau ingin balas dendam padaku,, baiklah akan aku ladeni!,, kulihat kau juga sudah cukup kuat" kata naruto dengan bercanda.

setelah itu naruto pun tebang, kini dia sudah berhadapan dengan katerea. naruto hanya memandang malas katerea yang menatap dirinya penuh amarah.

"baiklah,, bisa kau cepat sedikit, karena aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bermain-main dengamu!" tambah naruto tenang.

"cih, sombong sekali kau!.. kita lihat apa kau bisa menahan serangan ku?" balas katerea, bersamaan dengan itu, dia kembali mengangkat tongkatnya seraya menciptakan demonic powernya. naruto sendiri hanya menatap serangan itu kelewat santai, tidak berniat untuk menghindarinya.

di sisi lain, para pemimpin fraksi yang penasaran dengan sosok naruto, memandang naruto dengan seksama, mereka ingin melihat sendiri sehebat apakah naruto, sampai-sampai bisa menghentikan perang saudara di underworld.

shirzech maju mendekat ke arah hinata dan grayfia di ikuti queennya diana. "lama tidak bertemu hinata-sama, grayfia-chan!, bagaimana kabar kalian?" sapa shirzech tersenyum sopan, tidak mengawatirkan keadaan, karena baginya selagi masih ada naruto dan hinata dia pastikan keadaan akan baik-baik saja.

"oh, kau shirzech,, seperti yang kau lihat!" hinata menanggapi sambil ikut tersenyum.

"apa kabar, onee-san!" diana tiba-tiba menyahut satu langkah di belakang shirzech dengan nada datar kepada grayfia.

"baik,. kau sendiri?" tanya grayfia tak kalah datar. membuat semua yang ada di situ sweatdrop. 'hah, beginilah, jika kakak beradik yang sama-sama bermuka tembok bertemu' batin semuanya. namun tak lama mereka pun memalingkan pandangan saat mendengar sebuah suara.

"dengan ini, dendamku dan dendam rezevin-sama sudah terbalaskan!" gumam katerea "matilah" tambahnya dengan seringai, lalu mengarahkan ujung tongkatnya ke arah naruto di ikuti domenic power yang melesat bagai peluru..

duaaaarr

demonic power keterea berhasil menghantam naruto hingga membawanya ke belakang tepat menuju ke gedung olahraga. melihat domenic powernya telak mengenai target katerea menyeringai, berpikir bahwa naruto sangat bodoh karena tidak menghindari serangannya yang jelas-jelas sangat kuat. namun saat kepulan asap itu di terpa angin, katerea shock, saat melihat naruto masih berdiri kokok di tengah-tengah kawah di gedung olahraga yang tinggal kenangan itu.

tanpa membiarkan katerea sadar lebih dulu, naruto segera melesat sangat cepat ke arah katerea, lalu dengan tangan terkepal bersiap menghantamkan bogemnya.

whussss.. braak... .bruuk

katerea pun terpental jauh, beberapa kali juga dia harus merelakan tubuhnya terpantul-pantul di tanah, hingga akhirnya dia menambrak sebuah gedung besar, membuat gedung itu jebol.

sementara dari fraksi tenshi dan da-tenshi memadang takjub naruto yang saat ini sedang berdiri membelakangi mereka sembari satu tangan di belakang.

"dia memang sangat kuat!.. bahkan hanya satu pukulan saja, katerea sampai terhempas sejauh itu!" gumam azazel takjub menatap punggung naruto.

"kau benar,, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia menjadi musuh kita nantinya!" respon michael dan di balas anggukan yang lain.

tapi berbeda dengan vali, yang menyeringai. 'sepertinya dia memang sangat kuat... hmm, menarik'

uhug.. uhug

tendengar suara orang terbatuk dari tempat katerea, setelah asap sudah mehilang sepenuhnya, nampak katerea dengan kondisi cukup buruk berusaha berdiri meskipun kaki bergetar hebat. namun sebelum dia berdiri sepenuhnya, dia kembali jatuh berlutut dan kembali terbatuk darah, menandakan jika dia sudah mencapai batas.

uhug.

"k-keparat... kubunuh kau, mahluk rendahan!" desis katerea menyeka darah di sekitar mulutnya, lalu berdiri dengan susah payah, meskipun perasaan takut sudah menderanya, namun akibat harga diri yang masih tinggi seperti dulu, dia tetap memaksakan dirinya bangkit.

"apa kau tidak pernah belajar dari masa lalu nona?" balas naruto memandang malas katerea yang kini sudah berdiri sepenuhnya.

katerea tak mengubris. dengan sisa tenaga yang dia miliki, dia mencipatakan lingkaran penyimpanan miliknya, setelah dia mendapatkan barang yang dia cari, segera dia mengeluarkan benda itu. kini terlihat katerea menggenggam sebotol air mata phoenix, yang di dapatkannya dari pasar gelap.

"itu air mata phoenix? dari mana dia mendapatkannya?" tanya shirzech terkejut.

"dia mendapatkannya dari pasar gelap!.. tempat yang sama dengan kokabiel mendapatkannya" kata grayfia datar.

"t-tapi bagaimana bisa, barang itu ada di pasar gelap?" timpal sera menatap grayfia heran.

grayfia mengangkat bahunya sekilas "entahlah,, kurasa ada orang dalam dari clan phenex yang menjualnya secara diam-diam, mengingat barang itu harganya sangat mahal, jika di jual!" balas grayfia. shirzech dan sera pun diam, bertanya-tanya siapa sosok dari clan phenex tersebut.

sementara naruto sendiri, hanya menghela nafas panjang, kembali melihat barang yang menurutnya Sangat merepotkan. kini telah di teguk habis oleh katerea. lalu katerea segera membuang botol kosong itu ke segala arah.

lambat laun, luka-luka di tubuh katerea pun mulai membaik, dalam waktu singkat kondisi katerea kembali seperti sedia kala. kemudian dia kembali terbang dengan sayap iblisnya dan mensejajarkah dirinya di hadapan naruto yang masih belum bergerak dari posisinya.

"aku akan membunuhmu, bangsat!" desis katerea yang sudah sangat geram, gara-gara kembali di permalukan.

"hey, nona, sekalipun kau memiliki seribu benda seperti tadi!, keadaan tetap tidak akan berubah" kata naruto datar,

dengan itu dia menghilang dari tempatnya membuat katerea kembali terbelalak,. tanpa kedipan mata naruto sudah berada di depan katerea dengan tangan yang kembali terkepal. tidak membiarkan katerea sembuh dari kakagetannya lebih dulu, naruto langsung melancarkan bogemnya yang telak menghantam wajah katerea.

bruuuuk.

katerea kembali menghantam tanah di bawahnya dengan keras. tanpa menunggu waktu lagi untuk katera bangkit, naruto segera mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah katerea, dari telunjuk itu pun muncul sebuah bola energi biru sebesar bola golf di lengkapi sebuah cincin yang berputar ganas mengintarinya.

shirzech dan sera yang melihat bola energi tersebut terbelalak, karena mereka sangat tahu, daya hancur dari bola itu, mengingat hanya dengan bola energi yang tak sebesar bola kasti tersebut, naruto berhasil memusnahkan semua pasukan maou old-satan terdahulu tanpa sisa, sekaligus menyebabkan iblis terkuat kala itu aka rezevil, langsung hilang tak berbekas.

"semua,, kerahkan seluruh kekuatan kalian untuk menciptakan kekkai!" teriak shirzech panik kepada seluruh ketiga fraksi.

"eh, kenapa kau menyuruh kami untuk menciptakan kekai dengan seluruh kekuatan kami,, emang sekuat apa bola itu?" tanya azazel heran.

"jangan banyak tanya,, nanti kau akan melihatnya sendiri,, lebih baik cepat sebelum serangan itu menyentuh tanah!" sambung sera yang juga berteriak.

akhirnya ketiga fraksi pun menurut, tanpa berkata apa-apa, mereka segera menciptakan kekkai menggunakan seluruh kekuatan mereka. sementara hinata dan grayfia tetap datar seperti biasa. lalu hinata mengetukan tongkatnya ke tanah sebanyak dua kali, sedetik kemudian sebuah kekkai berpendar biru langsung menyelimuti akademy kuoh.

"saatnya penutupan" kata naruto datar. setelah itu bola energi itupun melesat cepat dan menghantam katerea.

kabooom

ledakan yang dasyatnya berkali-kali lebih besar dari demonic power katerea terjadi di tempatnya. bahkan saking dasyatnya sebuah gelombang kejut tak kasat mata, menyebar ke segala arah. tapi beruntung sekolah itu sudah di lapisi kekai milik hinata, jadi dampak dari kerusakannya tidak terlalu berarti.

naruto memandang dalam datar ke arah tempat katerea yang saat ini sudah berkawah cukup dalam, merasa lawannya sudah musnah naruto segera turun di depan hinata dan grayfia.

tap

namun saat dia menyentuh tanah, tiba-tiba dia di kejutkan oleh sebuah sosok dengan sepasang sayap mekanik di punggung yang tanpa di perintah langsung menerjang naruto.

bersamaan dengan hal itu lingkaran sihir khas gremory tercipta, dari balik lingkaran sihir itu pun rias dan issei sudah kembali, membutkikan bahwa keduanya berhasil menyelamatkan bhisop milik rias.

"apa maksumu dari semua ini vali?" tanya azazel, tak di gubris oleh vali.

"naruto-san, aku sangat penasaran dengamu, jadi aku sangat berharap jika kau mau bertarung denganku!" ujar vali dengan seringai maniaknya, menatap naruto yang tengah menahan kepalan tangannya.

tbc...

sesuai permintaah para reader, author gak jadi nambahin rossweisse dalam pair naruto. dan rencananya author mau bikin pair naruto harem,, tentunya pair itu pilihan dari para readers sendiri.


End file.
